Just Starting Out
by Fieldsy
Summary: Huddy. A revelation and one moment begins to change everything. House and Cuddy both learn things about each other. What will happen as a result? Drama, Romance, Hurt, Angst and Smut... ***NEW VERSION***
1. The End

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, upsetting though it is.

Summary: Huddy. One moment in PPTH begins to change everything. House and Cuddy both learn things about each other. What will happen as a result? Drama, Romance, Hurt, Angst, Smut.

Rating: MA - language, adult themes, adult content.

A/N: So hello, I've returned. After receving so many reviews and comments saying I'm not hopeless I think you obviously like the story. So here is the reviewed, rewritten and (hopefully) better version, with a new intro chapter, a kind of prologue and a promise that if you guys stick with me I'll continue writing as long as you want me.

So with out further ado, I give you the first chapter, titled, 'The End'.

Chapter 1: The End

_It was cold. The wind was bitter, biting at his cheeks and blowing fiercely past him. His steps quickened as he approached the building. The lights shone brightly out of the windows, casting soft light across the lawns, the start of the frost sparkling on the grass. He shoved his hands deeper into his pockets, desperate to seek warmth for his aching fingers. He looked up towards the windows of the buildings, he could see the shadows of people celebrating; hugging, shaking hands and clinking glasses together. The gentle sound of music floated down to the doors as he heaved them open. There was a rush of warm air as he stepped inside. Looking around the hall it was empty, the lights were dimmed. The corners were concealed with darkness where the light would not reach. He took of his gloves and instantly felt the familiar tingle when your fingers sense warmth after being extremely cold. Placing his gloves in his either pockets he moved towards the stairs. Placing his foot on the bottom step he slowly began ascending the marble looked up and saw something move in the shadows, and then he heard a sound resembling a hiccup._

_"What have I told you about drinking alone on the stairs?"_

_"Oh, it's you. Hi." the voice giggled, rising of her seat on the step and swaying slightly._

_"How much have you had to drink?" he said mockingly._

_"Hardly anything." she said smiling and hiccupping again._

_"Well that's a lie, you're smashed."_

_"No I'm not!" she protested, before stumbling and falling towards him. Swiftly he stepped up to her and caught her in his arms._

_"Yes you are." he said laughing, still holding her tightly to his body._

_"Maybe I had a little too much…but it's your fault!" she grumbled._

_"Why is it my fault?" he said laughing._

_"'Cos you couldn't keep it in your pants." she said slowly stepping back on to the step above him._

_He lowered his head, almost as if he was ashamed, afraid that she would think less of him. Quietly, he replied to her brash statement. "Who told you?" he whispered._

_"A girl in the library" she took a breath before speaking again. "Said she saw you go off with her."_

_He stayed silent._

_"Not as if I care." she said shaking her head slowly and stirring her cocktail._

_"Why not? You should!" he said, his bottom lip quivering._

_"'Cos you left me." she said softly, still not looking at him._

_"Yeah and boy was that a dull thing to do. She wasn't worth a thousand of you." he muttered._

_Her head shot up, looking straight into his bright blue eyes, she spoke in a whisper, "I miss you too, Greg." she smiled._

_"Yeah right." he scoffed._

_"Why else am I drunk?" ironically, sounding sober and logical._

_"'Cos it's Christmas?" he said jokingly._

_"'Cos I'm sad, 'cos the man I love left me and I want him back."_

_"Don't, Lise." His head lowered again, avoiding her gaze. "Don't make it worse, I'm leaving, don't make me do anything we both regret."_

_"We won't regret it. Think of it as a last time thing."_

_He was silent. She lent forwards and tilted his chin upwards, "Greg."_

_That was all she needed to say and he was hers. Sweeping her up in his arms they pressed their lips together. It was desperate, urgent, and sad. They had missed each other and now it was the last time they would have alone, together, for a long time._

_Making their way up the stairs and down the hall they never stopped touching._

_"Lise…" he whispered, as she kissed his neck against the door to her room._

_"Greg." she answered giggling._

_"I love you." he said solemnly. _

-H~H~H-

_It was ironic; she looked angelic as he got dressed. Her hair spread across the pillow, the sheet just covering her chest. She looked peaceful, content, and happy. And he wasn't next to her, he thought at that moment it didn't matter if he wasn't there. Loving her would hurt her, he was destructive, he had ruined his chances here so he had to finish studying somewhere else, if he wrecked his education, imagine what he'd do to such a wonderful girl, one who wanted him. He gathered up his wallet, watch and belt, any trace that would remind her when she woke that the night they had just spent together had ever happened._

_The snow was falling heavily when he left, his bag slung over his shoulder he had already cleared his room and given in his passes and keys. All that was left was his name and memories._

_As he trudged down the path, the snow crunching underfoot, he heard a yell. He turned back and looked up at her window to see her. Her eyes were had no sparkle left, she silently begged him to turn around and come back. But he couldn't. He bowed his head, turned around and kept on walking, ignoring her screams and sobs floating through the cold air._

_Christmas Day had never been so sad._

-H~H~H-

A/N: I have returned, what did you think of the new intro? Reviews are like Christmas presents :) H x_  
_


	2. Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, upsetting though it is.

Summary: Huddy. One moment in PPTH begins to change everything. House and Cuddy both learn things about each other. What will happen as a result? Drama, Romance, Hurt, Angst, Smut.

Rating: MA - language, adult themes, adult content.

A/N: So I've returned. I want to say thank you to all the people who put me on their FF alerts - I know people are reading so thats a start...

Chapter 2: Beginnings

He woke up suddenly, his breathing erratic and his body covered in a thin film of sweat.

Then he remembered his dream, it was when he had left Michigan, the night he and Cuddy had....

Shivering he rolled onto his back and stretched his arms in the air, his leg was throbbing and it was later than normal when the pain had woken him, eventually he would have to go to work. But his mind kept returning to those moments in his sleep. It had been a long time since he had remembered his university days, and it was deliberate. That morning was certainly not his proudest moment. Laying in his empty apartment the only sound he could hear was the echo of her screams, her sobs as he left her there, _abandoned_ her.

He sat up suddenly, as if he was trying to jolt his mind into stopping these thoughts. He sighed and fell back down onto his mattress, glancing over at his clock he realised he would need to leave soon.

-H~H~H-

The breeze was gentle swaying the tree branches as he stepped out of his apartment building. It was mildly warm with the sun shining brightly onto his street. Looking up and down his street he noticed a couple walking hand in hand in his direction. They were smiling and laughing, pulling each other closer in an act of deep affection. He looked down at the sidewalk as they passed him.

The journey to work was the same as always. He drove into his parking space and turned off the engine. Pushing down the kick-stand he pulled off his helmet, his eyes darted around him. Immediately something caught his eye, two people who appeared to be arguing at the side of the building. There was a brunette, tanned and slim, her one arm resting against the wall, as if she was exhausted of something. The man was dark haired and tall, his taught muscles could be clearly seen in his t-shirt was facing her. His arms folded and his stance resolute. House was efficient enough to understand the main points of the conversation; it appeared the man was refusing to hear the woman's side of the argument. He guessed she was crying when she blew her nose and wiped her eyes. This was a break-up, and House didn't understand why so far today all he had thought of and seen was relationship based...

-H~H~H-

House was in the foyer that afternoon when he heard a shout from the other side of the cavernous room.

"House!" he knew that voice anywhere and sighed as he turned slowly.

"Cuddy?" he asked, leaning on his cane and eyeing her stocking-clad legs. She was wearing a black and red ensemble today. The soft black fabric clung to her thighs and smoothed the curve of her hips and the red top did everything for her upper half. Clinging to her chest and showing off her flat stomach he subconsciously licked his lips.

"House, where are you going? You still owe me hundreds of Clinic hours not to mention the paperwork you haven't done after your last patient." she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"_Damn woman, don't do that your tits look even better."_ he thought.

"Well I have the highlights of Extreme Monster Rally Live saved on my Satellite and a hot girl waiting for me." He smirked and traced the curve of her cleavage, waiting for her to respond but speaking again before she could, "and besides I got bored of the Clinic and Cameron offered to do my paperwork." The comment about the prostitute wasn't true but he didn't want to think he was going home early just to watch TV alone.

"That paperwork is not Dr. Cameron's job, it's yours. And I don't care if the Clinic bores you, it's another part of your job and if you want to continue receiving your paychecks you will go and do it right now. Your TV can wait and I don't care about what you do in your own time but while you're on mine you're going to do your job."

"Well we both know you do care about what I _do_ because you want it to be _you._" he retorted waggling his eyebrows at the innuendo.

She shot him an evil look, "Get to the Clinic. Now. Before I triple your hours for the week and make you give a lecture to the students."

"Someone's grumpy...." he said taunting her.

Grabbing a file of the Nurse's Station desk she slapped it into his cane-free hand.

Ow! That hurt!" His eyes imitating a puppy dog's, he frowned and rubbed his palm on his left leg.

"Yes, but you love being inflicted with pain." she smiled. "Exam Room 2, Mr Denzel."

He stood frozen for a moment smiling at the sharp wit she seemed to save for directing at him before moving behind her. He felt the hairs on Cuddy's neck stand up as his breath tickled her skin. His lips were barely millimeters from her skin. He tried to ignore the feeling in his jeans as a result of the gorgeous women pressing up against him, her ass rubbing the denim against his crotch.

"Next time you want to inflict me with pain," he whispered, his arms brushing up against hers.

The contact between their skin sent shivers down her spine, the electricity causing an immense tingling sensation, not only in her arms. She could feel him pressing into her ass, it shocked her slightly. She didn't say anything, didn't move, she just stood, enjoying the heat radiating between their bodies, savouring the feel of their bodies next to each other. She was waiting for him to continue speaking. To a bystander it looked as if the two were in a rather intimate embrace, the man hugging her and kissing her neck.

House took a short breath and continued. "I'd rather we were in my bed with you in black leather holding handcuffs."

Cuddy inhaled sharply. The thought House had just exposed from his mind shocked her but excited her aswell. She had dreamt of them together many times but had never had House suggest anything so explicit. The odd comment was common, her breasts and ass constantly the topic of his sarcastic outbursts. But not once had he come on to her in such a way.

After realising they had been standing for several moments so intimately House moved away. He instantly regretted losing the warmth of her body and the feel of her soft skin against his own. Her face fell at his sudden departure and she tried to carry on, picking up another patient file.

He limped as swiftly away as possible as Cuddy picked up a pen. No-one else noticed she was not actually reading or making notes on the file. Across the room however, a grin spread its way over a certain Oncologist's face - he had witnessed _everything._

_-_H~H~H-_  
_

A/N: So we're here, the start of things, you guys are reading, still need some prezzies in the form of reviews ;) H x

A/N: So I've returned. I want to say thank you to all the people who put me on their FF alerts - I know people are reading so thats a start...

Chapter 2: Beginnings

He woke up suddenly, his breathing erratic and his body covered in a thin film of sweat.

Then he remembered his dream, it was when he had left Michigan, the night he and Cuddy had....

Shivering he rolled onto his back and stretched his arms in the air, his leg was throbbing and it was later than normal when the pain had woken him, eventually he would have to go to work. But his mind kept returning to those moments in his sleep. It had been a long time since he had remembered his university days, and it was deliberate. That morning was certainly not his proudest moment. Laying in his empty apartment the only sound he could hear was the echo of her screams, her sobs as he left her there, _abandoned_ her.

He sat up suddenly, as if he was trying to jolt his mind into stopping these thoughts. He sighed and fell back down onto his mattress, glancing over at his clock he realised he would need to leave soon.

The breeze was gentle swaying the tree branches as he stepped out of his apartment building. It was mildly warm with the sun shining brightly onto his street. Looking up and down his street he noticed a couple walking hand in hand in his direction. They were smiling and laughing, pulling each other closer in an act of deep affection. He looked down at the sidewalk as they passed him.

The journey to work was the same as always. He drove into his parking space and turned off the engine. Pushing down the kick-stand he pulled off his helmet, his eyes darted around him. Immediately something caught his eye, two people who appeared to be arguing at the side of the building. There was a brunette, tanned and slim, her one arm resting against the wall, as if she was exhausted of something. The man was dark haired and tall, his taught muscles could be clearly seen in his t-shirt was facing her. His arms folded and his stance resolute. House was efficient enough to understand the main points of the conversation; it appeared the man was refusing to hear the woman's side of the argument. He guessed she was crying when she blew her nose and wiped her eyes. This was a break-up, and House didn't understand why so far today all he had thought of and seen was relationship based...

House was in the foyer that afternoon when he heard a shout from the other side of the cavernous room.

"House!" he knew that voice anywhere and sighed as he turned slowly.

"Cuddy?" he asked, leaning on his cane and eyeing her stocking-clad legs. She was wearing a black and red ensemble today. The soft black fabric clung to her thighs and smoothed the curve of her hips and the red top did everything for her upper half. Clinging to her chest and showing off her flat stomach he subconsciously licked his lips.

"House, where are you going? You still owe me hundreds of Clinic hours not to mention the paperwork you haven't done after your last patient." she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"_Damn woman, don't do that your tits look even better."_ he thought.

"Well I have the highlights of Extreme Monster Rally Live saved on my Satellite and a hot girl waiting for me." He smirked and traced the curve of her cleavage, waiting for her to respond but speaking again before she could, "and besides I got bored of the Clinic and Cameron offered to do my paperwork." The comment about the prostitute wasn't true but he didn't want to think he was going home early just to watch TV alone.

"That paperwork is not Dr. Cameron's job, it's yours. And I don't care if the Clinic bores you, it's another part of your job and if you want to continue receiving your paychecks you will go and do it right now. Your TV can wait and I don't care about what you do in your own time but while you're on mine you're going to do your job."

"Well we both know you do care about what I _do_ because you want it to be _you._" he retorted waggling his eyebrows at the innuendo.

She shot him an evil look, "Get to the Clinic. Now. Before I triple your hours for the week and make you give a lecture to the students."

"Someone's grumpy...." he said taunting her.

Grabbing a file of the Nurse's Station desk she slapped it into his cane-free hand.

Ow! That hurt!" His eyes imitating a puppy dog's, he frowned and rubbed his palm on his left leg.

"Yes, but you love being inflicted with pain." she smiled. "Exam Room 2, Mr Denzel."

He stood frozen for a moment smiling at the sharp wit she seemed to save for directing at him before moving behind her. He felt the hairs on Cuddy's neck stand up as his breath tickled her skin. His lips were barely millimeters from her skin. He tried to ignore the feeling in his jeans as a result of the gorgeous women pressing up against him, her ass rubbing the denim against his crotch.

"Next time you want to inflict me with pain," he whispered, his arms brushing up against hers.

The contact between their skin sent shivers down her spine, the electricity causing an immense tingling sensation, not only in her arms. She could feel him pressing into her ass, it shocked her slightly. She didn't say anything, didn't move, she just stood, enjoying the heat radiating between their bodies, savouring the feel of their bodies next to each other. She was waiting for him to continue speaking. To a bystander it looked as if the two were in a rather intimate embrace, the man hugging her and kissing her neck.

House took a short breath and continued. "I'd rather we were in my bed with you in black leather holding handcuffs."

Cuddy inhaled sharply. The thought House had just exposed from his mind shocked her but excited her aswell. She had dreamt of them together many times but had never had House suggest anything so explicit. The odd comment was common, her breasts and ass constantly the topic of his sarcastic outbursts. But not once had he come on to her in such a way.

After realising they had been standing for several moments so intimately House moved away. He instantly regretted losing the warmth of her body and the feel of her soft skin against his own. Her face fell at his sudden departure and she tried to carry on, picking up another patient file.

He limped as swiftly away as possible as Cuddy picked up a pen. No-one else noticed she was not actually reading or making notes on the file. Across the room however, a grin spread its way over a certain Oncologist's face - he had witnessed _everything._

_-_H~H~H-_  
_

A/N: So we're here, the start of things, you guys are reading, still need some prezzies in the form of reviews ;) H x


	3. The First Bow Pluck

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, upsetting though it is.

Summary: Huddy. One moment in PPTH begins to change everything. House and Cuddy both learn things about each other. What will happen as a result? Drama, Romance, Hurt, Angst, Smut.

Rating: MA - language, adult themes, adult content.

A/N: Merry Christmas to all! Here's the next chapter as a present...

Chapter 3: The First Bow Pluck

House made his way to his office not noticing Drs Chase and Cameron stood more intimately than appropriate, the patient's parents arguing with Foreman or Wilson following him down the hall still smiling. Pushing the glass door open he sunk into his chair, feet resting on his desk. He could feel his cheeks burning and a distinct tightness in his jeans. No other woman could do that to him and he hated that fact. He wanted her, all of her, he wanted to feel her underneath him like he had all those years ago, he wanted to hear his name screamed from her lush red lips in their moments of blessed release. He _needed_ her; he _wanted_ her, he _lov-_….

She sighed, breathing deeply, concentrating on keeping her body upright. Her legs had numbed and all she could feel was the lingering touch of his skin on hers, his breath on her neck, his back pressed against hers. She couldn't do anything about it though; this was House, the sarcastic, egotistical, rude, obnoxious, clever, witty, funny, handsome… She got a high, a buzz, every time they argued, when he yelled something inappropriate down the corridor she couldn't be mad at him, well, not for long. She cared about him like no-one else, all the men she'd ever dated, they'd been good-looking, rich, kind, generous, they had made her happy in more than one way but there was only one problem and she suddenly realised it. None of them were him. And no-one ever would be.

Wilson froze, watching the scene before him unfold. There was the Dean of Medicine arguing with the Head of Diagnostics quite normally, everyone in the hospital, including the two involved, knew that happened on a daily basis. He watched her turn away from him and instead of walking off with him making a rude comment about her ass that was so expected he went towards her. Wilson gasped as House stood behind Cuddy and appeared to whisper in her ear. They were basically hugging and she didn't seem to be pulling away.

"Oh my God…" Wilson murmured.

House was actually coming onto her and an even bigger development of the moment was that she wasn't stopping him! He smiled as he watched his two best friends separate, deciding in that moment that he couldn't resist twanging the string on Cupid's bow, even if he did get a slap or a punch, or both.

-H~H~H-

The glass door to House's office swung open suddenly and a figure lent in the doorway.

He glanced up, "What do you want Wilson?" Wilson however, remained in the doorway until House spoke again. "Well you're going to come in even if I don't want you to, so what are you after?" at this statement the Oncologist wandered over to the desk where House was relaxing. James Wilson with a reputation for being a womaniser cared deeply for both the cranky Diagnostician and gorgeous Dean of Medicine despite his teasing. He had seen clearly by the Nurse's Station what neither of the pair wanted to admit had happened.

"House, how are you today?" he smiled and sat down on the other side of the desk resting his left leg on his right knee and placing his hands on top of his trousers.

"Apart from now being freaked out by you?" a puzzled look formed on Wilson's face, "You never ask how I am Wilson, the only reason why you would ask now was if there was something you know that would affect my mood, and as your grinning like when Cuddy sees kids I'd guess the something is good and its either about me or going to affect me in a supposedly good way and we both know that's not going to happen, 'cos this is me. So, what is it? Discovered that new Nurse in Radiology with blonde hair, nice legs and sentimental nature that you can appeal to?"

"No haven't met her actually but I'm sort of busy at the moment." He ran his fingers through his hair and glanced down.

"Ohh has Jimmy boy found some nicer ass to tap then our hot Dean's?" He smirked and went back to reading his magazine.

"No. In fact, I saw _"our hot Dean_" as you phrased it, looking quite cosy with a man downstairs." Wilson sat casually watching House react. His expression had frozen, somewhere between dread, anger and worry.

He didn't want Wilson to know about his and Cuddy's little incident downstairs but the way Wilson was acting…

"Wilson you sly bastard." House grinned, "you're such a bad liar, you saw downstairs it was me with Cuddy and you think you're going to use it in order to get me to realise my true feelings or some crap like that. You twisted pervert, you trying to get in there?"

They had both read each other's meanings. House had discovered rapidly Wilson had seen the "special" moment he had shared with Cuddy and Wilson heard House secretly tell the truth – "realise my true feeling or some crap" that was all he needed to know. House knew there was something about Cuddy he couldn't quite understand yet and Wilson was ready to convince Cuddy she liked House too.

Wilson smiled, "Well House can you deny that anything happened? Because where I was standing you were coming onto her and she was lapping it up." he raised his eyebrows waiting for House's response that would probably be sarcastic.

"Yeah that's right Wilson, I hit on the Dean and now we're having dinner tonight, hot sex, we're getting engaged, living happily ever after, oh, sticking a bun in the oven too…"

"House!" Wilson scoffed, "you hit on her!" he raised his arms in disbelief.

"Wilson!" House grinned back, "when do I not? Have you seen her, she's hot and she digs me, I can tell." he ignored Wilson and continued reading.

"Okay House, you've made it clear, she's hot, that's all and you obviously don't "dig" her." He stood up, "I've got a meeting so I'll see you later." As he left he heard House yell through the door.

"I'll be sure to give you the details of our bedroom romp!" he shouted rather loudly as Wilson left.

Wilson grinned, all he had to do was have his meeting, talking to Cuddy would be easier, he just hoped House didn't realise that the meeting thing was a lie before he could convince Cuddy that House wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

-H~H~H-

A/N: I've only had one review, but from the alerts, I know you guys are reading, please, give me a present on this festive day! Happy Holidays! H x


	4. Coming Clean

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, upsetting though it is.

Summary: Huddy. One moment in PPTH begins to change everything. House and Cuddy both learn things about each other. What will happen as a result? Drama, Romance, Hurt, Angst, Smut.

Rating: MA - language, adult themes, adult content.

A/N: Soo, House has made a move, next Cuddy's 'meeting' with Wilson, enjoy guys...

Chapter 4: Coming Clean

Wilson continued down the corridor after talking to House, he was praying Cuddy would be there. After the earlier incident he figured she'd have buried herself in paperwork for the rest of the day. Seeing the office door shut but light creeping out from beneath the door he knew he had guessed correctly.

Ever since she had returned to her office she had been distracted by him. House had behaved in a way most un-House like and she didn't have a clue what to do. Sure, the comment, the constant innuendos, the blatant disregard of hospital policy was him all over but holding her like that, speaking in that throaty voice…it caused a reaction from her she could not ignore, she craved that feeling, she wanted to feel like that everyday, she just wasn't sure that it was a realistic idea, it was a dream, a fantasy, unreachable because it was a man who did definitely not do love let alone dating. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door, "Come in." she announced to the arrived person. She looked up and saw Wilson poke his head around the door.

"Hey, come in." he walked in slowly and remained standing across the desk from her.

"Hi." he said awkwardly, his hands now thrust in his pockets.

"I assume you want to see me?" there was no reply, "Come on Wilson, what can I do?"

He ran one hand through his hair then placing it back in his pocket, "I just came from House's office and -" her face fell.

"What's he done now? I swear I'm going to do crush his ba-"

"No!" Wilson jumped in, "It's not like that, it's not hospital based per se, Cuddy, I'm…" his voice trailed off and he suddenly found the floor very interesting.

"James, what's going on?" she rarely used his first name but it was only when something began to worry her did they switch to first name terms. When she had lost Joy, the baby she was going to adopt was the most recent occasion.

"Lisa. I've known you for a long time, we're close and I know I can trust you and can talk to you." He wandered over to the sofa and sat down, leaning forward, his arms resting on his knees.

"Of course you can trust me James." she raised herself out of her chair and rounded her desk sitting down next to him. She placed her hand on his leg and he smiled.

"Well I was saying, we've known each other for a long time" she nodded, "and the only other person you've known for a long time so well is Ho-" at this she jumped up and looked down at him.

"Wilson, I'm going to stop you right there." she suddenly realised where he was going with the conversation; he had been at the Nurse's Station. He had noticed the name change, one time that she used his last name was when she was angry or scared, but he decided that this was important enough to keep digging at.

"Wilson, you saw what happened and now you think something else is going on." she shook her head and muttered, "I can't believe this."

"Damn it Lisa will you listen to me? There is a reason you've known him so long, kept him in your life. Why did you give him a job when no-one else would? Why have you let him stay? Why do you treat him differently to the rest of us?"

Her eyes blazed and she banged her hand down onto the hard wood of her desk. "Don't you dare suggest I have favourites Wilson!" she took a deep breath, "House has a pain problem, you know as well as I do he is better on the Vicodin than off it." he noticed she had changed the reason why she kept him here to a professional one.

"Cuddy I know that, as much as I don't want him addicted to a dangerous narcotic I know it helps him deal with the pain. But," she looked back at him, now standing and approaching her she lowered her head almost in embarrassment, "I also know you wouldn't have put up with his shit if he was a normal man. It's because he's arrogant and egotistical and clever and a jerk and," he paused and smiled, "you're in love with him."

She was now staring at him with her lips parted her eyes wide, her eyebrows rose. He gently took her hand and spoke softly, "Lisa," he smiled, "he loves you too, has been for years but he's such an ass he won't talk about it."

"Wilson I'm pretty sure that it's _only_ my ass he loves." Cuddy smiled.

"Well who wouldn't?" he retorted. She smacked his arm and he chuckled.

She took a deep breath. "This is House. I wouldn't dare dream he felt the same and I'd like to say I only just now admitted to myself how I feel about let alone say that to him." she almost whispered.

"Well when you tell him don't forget to put in the "I want your babies" thing too." he joked but he received a rather painful punch in the arm.

-H~H~H-

Meanwhile, House had remained at his desk since Wilson, who had been playing Cupid, had left. He knew what Wilson was after he wanted a happy ending, where Cuddy and him fell in love got married and had kids. House couldn't see that happening, he liked his pills, his guitar, his piano, his apartment, his job despite what people thought, and he liked his life but the problem was he also liked her in it. He couldn't see him dating her, for one, she was seriously hot and he'd seen plenty of other men after her and secondly, he was a pain in her gorgeous ass and she did _not_ feel the same, besides he did _not_ love her anyway. He _couldn't_, could he?

-H~H~H-

Cuddy sunk back into the soft sofa, her head resting back she closed her eyes and sighed loudly. Wilson had just left and she was about to go and see House. What she was going to say had not presented itself just yet but going to see him was a good step to begin with. She grabbed her pager and strolled out of the office her heels hitting loudly down the hallway.

House had remained at his desk, reading his magazine, leaning back in his chair, his legs on his desk. Suddenly he heard her heels hitting the floor and stashing his magazine he grabbed a file pretending to be working. He didn't look up but he could see her shapely figure appear in the doorway.

"House? Can I have a word?" she lent on the doorframe, arms folded across her chest accentuating her cleavage.

_"God she looks hot."_ he thought lustfully.

"Cuddy." he paused and sighed. "You can have several if you want." he replied, looking back down at his file.

_"Oh my God you're flirting, stop that, right now."_ he cleared his throat.

"So, you want something or you going to stand there all day, as much as I like the two large things on your front I can't work with them distracting me." he smirked but instead of saying something witty in return she walked towards his desk.

"I was looking through the budget report today and I noticed you are charging expenses to the hospital that are not allowed." she was now leaning on the desk in front of him and his eyes zapped to her breasts. "Stop charging new motorbike parts, Chinese dinners on nights you don't work and porn to the hospital or I will suspend your expense account, period."

But House had been distracted "Cuddy, dangle those things in front of me and I'll do anything you want."

"House. They shouldn't distract you, you're a doctor, you study human anatomy in detail." she smirked, she loved that he reacted like that to her.

"Yes but no girl's anatomy has been so fine as of yet." she smiled.

"Well get over it House, we have a budget to finalise and your expenses are throwing it all off."

_"Do it House, do something. She's going to walk out!"_

"You want lunch?" he blurted out.

She turned around "You're asking me to lunch?" she asked, her eyebrows raised.

"No," he lied, "I'm asking if you want food."

_"Damn it. You asked her to lunch?" _his brain scoffed at him.

She smiled at his blatant lie, "Okay, I'll get something from the canteen."

"No."

"You always eat in the canteen."

"But Wilson will pay for me, you won't." he smirked.

"True." she said slowly, her gaze fixed on him.

"There's a Chinese 'round the corner, they'll deliver in 20 minutes." he said quickly, picking up the phone, "Chicken Chow Mein with rice and salad okay?" he didn't look up.

She smiled, it was her favourite dish.

"Yeah that'll be great, see you in a bit." she walked out smiling and swinging her hips more deliberately.

He watched her ass swishing under her skirt and picked up the phone pressing the speed dial.

"Hi I'd like to order to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital...Yeah, Dr Cuddy...A number 7, number 8, two of number 12, yeah with salad, two of number 24 and some Hoi-Sin sauce...Mmm-hmm...send it to Greg House's office...No Dr Cuddy will pay...40 minutes? Make it 20 and I'll tip _very _generously...Okay better hurry, she doesn't like being kept waiting." with that he hung up and dialed Wilson's office. Thankfully he answered.

"Dr Wilson, Oncology." he answered cheerily.

"Wilson, why do you answer your phone like a randy hooker? he said heartily.

"House, that's gross. Besides, it's called being polite and friendly, some patients actually like it." he sighed back.

"Yeah, whatever, in my experience patients are stupid and lie constantly. Anyway, you couldn't distract Cuddy for a bit could you?"

"Oh come on, House, why?" Wilson moaned.

"Just do it will you." House snapped.

"Okay but only if you tell me why." Wilson knew Cuddy would tell him but he wanted House to talk about it too.

"You'll have to wait for an explanation from Cuddy." House knew that she and Wilson would discuss it anyway so he wasn't saying anything, yet. "Just make sure she doesn't get here before half 1." he reckoned that would be enough time.

"Done. See you later." Wilson hoped House would say he owed him one.

"And no I don't owe you one." House smirked, knowing exactly what Wilson had been thinking, he hung up.

-H~H~H-

So there you have it, lunch plans! Cue dramatic music.

Guys where are you? Please if you're there, tell me, even if it's a review simply saying 'yes', then at least I know people are reading :) H x


	5. I Have A Lunch

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, upsetting though it is.

Summary: Huddy. One moment in PPTH begins to change everything. House and Cuddy both learn things about each other. What will happen as a result? Drama, Romance, Hurt, Angst, Smut.

Rating: MA - language, adult themes, adult content.

A/N: I know it's late, my internet has been playing havoc :( HAPPY NEW YEAR! Chapter 5 as a present of the new year, 2010. Thanks to everyone who said 'yes', I do feel better knowing you like JSO, so enjoy...

***

Chapter 5: I Have a Lunch

***

He had a rough idea of what he wanted, a nice lunch, comfortable, a chance to relax with her but nothing more, he wasn't ready to jump off the cliff let alone approach the drop. It was just going to be a show of good faith that he didn't think she was half bad when really she was perfect. He phoned all the necessary people the last call being to Cuddy's office, the secretary picked up. "Dr. Cuddy's office." a youngish girl politely answered.

"Hello, to you the new Cindy." he loved teasing Cuddy's new assistants.

"Is this Dr. House?" she inquired tentatively.

"Ooo you're smart too." House laughed.

"Yes Dr. House?" she was getting to know this Doctor, his reputation preceded him.

"Dr. Cuddy has a lunch." he stated simply.

"Okay I'll note that down. With whom?" she replied.

"Me." he said in a 'duh' tone.

"Very funny, Dr. House." she smiled at his apparent joke.

"Sassy aswell, I like you." she guessed it was meant as a compliment in a round-a-bout way.

"Dr. House I'm sure you know the Dean is very busy, now who is the lunch with?" she was getting impatient now.

"Yes I know she's busy, having lunch with me actually," he paused, "and before you make another snarky comment don't forget I've read your file." the secretary scoffed, he wouldn't have been able to get her file but he continued talking, "I'm sure Jason will be intrigued to know why you left him. How is your daughter by the way?" there was no reply. "Thank you Michelle, be sure to tell Katy Uncle House says hi." he hung up.

"What an ass!" she exclaimed, hoping no-one heard, but one person did.

"Something wrong Michelle?" the girl jumped. Dr. Cuddy was stood over her desk.

"Oh, sorry Dr. Cuddy, I didn't mean for you to hear, I mean I didn't want to say that in front of you, I mean-"

"Don't worry. Michelle, Dr. House is hard to deal with." she interrupted.

"How did you know.." she stared up at the woman.

"It was him?" Cuddy smiled, "who else would you call an ass in this hospital?" she picked up the file on the desk. "Anyway, what did the ass want?"

"He wanted your lunch penciled in."

Cuddy froze. "Oh I'll tell you what that is, we-"

"It's okay Dr. Cuddy; you don't have to explain anything." Michelle smiled, "I'll make sure your afternoon is free too."

Still slightly shocked Cuddy just stood there.

"Anything else you need Dr. Cuddy?" Cuddy shook her head in the negative. She liked Michelle, smart, hard-working, able to stand up to House and it appeared, discreet.

"Thank you, Michelle." she walked into her office with the file and sat down counting the minutes until her lunch.

***

House picked the box up under his arm and walked out of his office. In just 30 minutes everything he needed had been assembled and he made his way to the elevator only to be halted by Cameron.

"House, I've got a case," she opened the file in front of him seeing his free hand holding the box, "it's really interesting actually, female, aged 17, muscle spa-"

He glanced at the first page, "She's got low iron, give him supplements and she'll be fine." he pushed past her.

"I know her iron levels are low, already did that, no improvement." she pushed the file back into his eyeline.

He sighed, "She's pregnant." he started walking away.

"But we did a test when she came in the first time." he stopped and turned to face her.

"Ever heard of a false negative? he was using a condescending tone. "Do the test again, I'm going to lunch."

Luckily the elevator was empty, pressing the top button he made his way to the roof, this lunch was going to surprise her. Hearing the elevator ping he stepped out. The last time he had been up here was with Stacy, this had been their place but now she had gone back to Mark had House's urging and they had ended their affair. It took a long time to move on from her but he had done it, he had realised they had both changed and it was not Stacy he was in love with, although he had been before. He loved the idea of having someone who actually cared for him. Now it was his chance to try and change, unlikely as it was, he had to try.

***

Cuddy was about to leave her office when Dr. Cameron knocked on the door. Cuddy groaned. "Come in." she said hastily, "Ah Dr. Cameron, I'm about to go to a very important lunch meeting."

"I know, you're assistant told me. I just wanted to run something by you." she handed Cuddy the file, "she's got muscle spa-"

"Low iron, nausea...she's pregnant."

Cameron shook her head, "Test came back negative."

"Do another one, I'm sure tests can sometimes be a false negative." she handed back the file and grabbed her jacket. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go to lunch."

"You're so alike." Cameron muttered as she went to leave.

"Sorry Dr. Cameron?" Cuddy hadn't heard what the young woman had said the first time.

"I said you're so alike." the blonde shook her head and smiled. "House said exactly the same thing." she left leaving Cuddy slightly dazed. She had come to the same conclusion as House? This _was_ an unusual day.

***

He pushed the roof door open and moved 'round the corner, smiling at the sight in front of him. There on the roof was a table, two chairs, a hi-hat and a small side table. He made his way over, setting the box down on the smaller of the two tables. In the top of the box was a white tablecloth, pulling it out he threw it over the table. Next he set out plates and cutlery then the food that had been neatly packaged in the base of the box. Serving up the food he glanced at his watch, it would be only minutes until Wilson tricked Cuddy into coming here, he had to be ready in time. He picked up the bottle from the hi-hat and poured it into the glasses. Sighing and making sure everything was ready he paged Wilson, the message simply said, "Now."

***

Walking down the hall she spotted Wilson and slid the door open into a darkened empty patient's room. The curtains were drawn but he had seen her slip in. "Cuddy," he smiled, "Trying to hide from me?" she sighed and he handed her a file, "I need you to look over something"

"Wilson I need to get to a lunch meeting, I'm late, that's why I ducked in here." she skimmed over the file, "this is a cancer case." she looked up.

"Well yes, turns out I'm an Oncologist." he said smiling.

"Well what do you want me to do?" she handed the file back.

"The patient wants to participate in a trial of a new drug but it's being held in Michigan. Her family are here and she's too ill to move, so I need you to sign off giving permission for her to take part whilst at this hospital."

"Okay, that's fine, send the file over to my office as soon as possible so I can sign and get Legal to look over it." she stepped forward.

"Thank you, Cuddy."

"You're welcome, Wilson. Now I need to go." she brushed past him but suddenly stopped at what he said next.

"This lunch meeting, doesn't happen to be with House, does it?" she turned around slowly and he looked straight at her.

She opened her mouth but struggled to speak. "How did you..I mean...did he tell you?"

He put his hands in his pockets and rocked on the balls of his feet. "Yeah he did actually. Funny he made the first move though isn't it? Think he might feel the same now?"

"Wilson." she sighed, "it's a lunch. That's all, if he asks me out then I'll tell you, okay?" she moved back towards the door, her hand resting on the glass.

At that point Wilson's pager went off.

"Well looks like you have to go too." Cuddy smiled but Wilson hadn't moved, he only said quietly, "we need to go now."

"Wilson, what's going on?" she looked worried but spoke calmly.

"House. It's House." he muttered.

"Wilson, what the hell happened?" she said emphasising each word, taking deep breaths waiting for his reply.

"House. He's...he's on the roof.

***

A/N: I don't want people to think this is not true to House's normal character, but please if you disagree I'm eager to hear your views! H x


	6. Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, upsetting though it is.

Summary: Huddy. One moment in PPTH begins to change everything. House and Cuddy both learn things about each other. What will happen as a result? Drama, Romance, Hurt, Angst, Smut.

Rating: MA - language, adult themes, adult content.

A/N: SO SORRY ABOUT THE UNFORGIVABLY LONG HIATUS. Exams have taken over. Hopefully now I'll be back to regular updating. Enjoy, and please review :)

***

Chapter 6: Plans

***

House was waiting patiently on the roof, having just paged Wilson he placed his pager on the table. His plan had finally managed to come together, he had even roped in the janitor.

_"Hey, Hank, it's me. I need a favour."_

_"Hi, Dr. House, what can I do for ya?"_

_"Well, for one can you unlock the roof door so I can get out there."_

_"'Course, Dr. House, anythin' else?"_

_"Yeah, I need a table and two chairs and a side table aswell."_

_"Why would that be, sir? Anythin' to do with a lunch?" Hank smiled._

_"God, things travel in this building, how'd you know?" he wasn't annoyed really, having people know him and Cuddy were getting along was a good thing as far as he was concerned._

_"Overheard Michelle cancellin' another meetin' for your lunch date." the janitor had surprised House at this._

_"Really? Quite the spy it appears. Shame Bond is so much better looking than you. I can see I'm going to have to keep you close for future use." House was serious about that._

_"Anythin' special planned for your lunch?"_

_If you're thinking you've got a chance there, she only has eyes for me." he said gruffy._

_"I would never doubt that, sir. The way she yells at you and makes you work gives it all away." Hank was taking the piss but House agreed._

_"It's true, she's a Dominatrix really." he laughed._

_"Didn't need to hear that, Dr. House, anythin' else ya wan'? Hank shivered at the thought of Cuddy having House tied up._

_"Oh wait yeah, a sun umbrella up there in case and if you got one, a white tablecloth."_

_"Yeah, got both, I'll send Karl up with the cloth now."_

_"Cheers, Hank."_

_"Oh and Dr. House? Have a nice day, sir." House laughed and hung up._

_***_

Cuddy just stood there, glued to the spot, her eyes glazed over and she took a big breath of air attempting to revive herself from the shock.

"He's what?" she almost whispered.

"He's on the roof, we've got to get up there now."

"Okay." she nodded. He grabbed her arm and pushed the door open.

***

House felt weird. He felt sick, a bit dizzy too and he was shaking. "Pull yourself together House, she's only a woman, it's only a lunch." he said out loud to attempt to feel confident again. He pulled out his Vicodin and gulped them back, his throat dry and slightly hoarse. He shook his head and blinked several times. This lunch was affecting him badly. Well that was a lie, Cuddy was affecting him badly. He had never wanted a meal with someone to go so well. It was imperative, he didn't think that he would own up to anything but it was a step in the right direction. He had even had to get Wilson to help he was desperate for it to work out.

_"Wilson. Need you, now." House burst in Wilson's office, the Oncologist was sat next to a pretty brunette in her mid-50s. There were papers spread across the small oval table in front of them and it was clear they were busy._

_"House, I'm with a patient!" he said sternly._

_"Well as she has all her hair I'm guessing she's not in dire need of your so-called expertise just yet."_

_"House!" his face reddened, "Mrs. Daniels I'm so sorry, please ignore him." he ran his fingers through his hair._

_"Honestly James, it's fine." she rubbed his remaining forearm resting on his leg, "Dr. House's reputation proceeds him."_

_House waggled his eyebrows, "You bet it does, lady." he laughed._

_"Shame he has a reputation of not getting laid by real people then, I'm pretty sure hookers don't count."_

_Wilson__'s jaw dropped."Hey Wilson I like this one." he turned to the lady, "She's got spunk."_

_"You bet I have boy." she winked turning to Wilson, "James I'll sign the rest of these," this gestured at the papers, "next week when I come in and see Dr. Cuddy."_

_"Ah that's how she knows me so well. She knows Cuddy."_ _House thought._

_"Thank you Mrs. Daniels, I'll see you then." she pecked his cheek and left the office. House was too distracted to make a comment about the woman becoming close to James._

_"House, you idiot, you better have a good reason for barging in here."_

_"If I said it's to do with our hot Dean would that interest you?"_

_Wilson walked over to his desk and sat down in his chair, "Yeah it would," he paused thinking for a moment, "what do you need me to do?"_

_"You assume I need something from you?" House responded tapping his cane on the floor whilst sitting on the sofa._

_"Well House you wouldn't come here to talk about something only to plot something, so, what can I do?"_

_"I need you to be with Cuddy when I page you so you can lie to her to get her to lunch."_

_"What? You can't just get her there?"_

_"No I can't Wilson. You going to help or not?"_

_"Oh okay then. What do I say?" the truth was he wanted them together, he would do whatever it took in order for it to happen._

_House rose of the sofa and walked towards the door, turning the knob he looked back at Wilson, "Tell her I'm on the roof." And with that he left. Wilson laughed. "House," he tutted, "you old romantic, lunch on the terrace."_

_He heard a door slam in the stairwell bringing him out of his thoughts, bracing himself for the arrival of a seriously pissed of Dean of Medicine._

_***_

She was shaking as Wilson pulled her through the door, her head was spinning, House was on the roof.

_"Why? What was he doing? Was he going to jump? Oh my god, how could she stop him?"  
_  
Wilson tugged her arm and she blinked rapidly, "Wilson, what the hell is he doing?" she didn't notice his slight smile as he replied, "Cuddy, I've honestly got no clue."

The elevator light flashed and the buzzer beeped at the pair. Holding her arm gently, Wilson pulled the stunned Dean inside the moving box, hitting the button for the roof. They rode in silence for a few minutes. As they stepped out Cuddy spoke, "Why didn't they page me, Wilson?" she sniffed, "Do they not think I care about him too?"

"I'm sure they know Cuddy." he knew in his mind the "they" were himself and House, Cuddy would realise now. "I think I'm going to go back down." he said quietly.

She looked shocked. "Why?"

He shook his head, "I can't watch.", he turned away, grinning_, "She is going to flip out when she sees him_." he thought.

"Phone me after it's sorted, it'll be okay." still facing away from her he went to the stairwell. He let the metal door hit the frame with a harsh bang. It was deliberate alert in order for House to ready himself for Cuddy's arrival. He silently wished his friend luck.

She took a deep breath and stepped out through the door onto the roof, the light dazzled her for a moment and she held onto the doorframe trying not to trip on the metal step.

"House?" she called out tentatively, "You up here?" she stepped onto the gravel of the roof floor.

"I'm here." spoke a gruff voice, it sent shivers up her spine.

"Where the hell are you, House?" she walked out, she couldn't see him anywhere, there was only the view of the city and a bright sun. She sheilded her eyes and waited for a response.

"'Round the corner, Cuddy."

Hearing his voice she walked forwards and turned to her left. She gasped, seeing what was in front of her. There on the roof was a table, lunch all laid out, wine, a sun umbrella and House stood next to it, smiling, he was wearing his jeans and a shirt with the top buttons undone, showing off some of his toned chest and dark chest hair. She took a deep breath and realised how nice a body he had before gathering her wits and realising what a mean trick he had played on her.

"House! What an earth are you doing?" she stood still staring at him.

He grinned, "Dr. Cuddy," he picked up a filled glass and began to walk forwards, "care for some wine?"


	7. Dangerous Questions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, upsetting though it is.

Summary: Huddy. One moment in PPTH begins to change everything. House and Cuddy both learn things about each other. What will happen as a result? Drama, Romance, Hurt, Angst, Smut.

Rating: MA - language, adult themes, adult content.

A/N: Oh yeah readers I've returned and it's great! :D I was soooo happy to see how many reviewed since I returned. One comment was to make the chapters longer, so I 've extended this post. Anyway here's the next installment - one of my personal favourites.

***

Chapter 7: Dangerous Questions

***

He handed her the glass and motioned at the table. She noticed as she sat down he had put his glass down to tuck her chair in. She smiled at the gesture and said thank you.

"House?" she peered at him over the rim of her glass sparkling in the midday light.

"Cuddy." he smirked. He knew exactly what she was going to say, he wanted her to say it, beg for an answer so he could talk to her but he was afraid he wouldn't be able to, that he would close up, hide from the truth, lie like everyone else to avoid hurting her or himself.

"Why did you do this?" and there it was. What a dangerous question. Did he answer truthfully? Did he admit everything currently racing though his mind?

"I was hungry." No. He couldn't not yet.

She huffed, "Yes, House I am smart enough to understand the concept of hunger and why lunch is needed." She decided to abandon the telling off, the idea of lunch on the roof was too nice.

"It's true." he retorted, "I was hungry, it was lunchtime, thought maybe you would _want_ to have lunch with me."

"I didn't say lunch with you wouldn't be nice, I was just surprised at the gesture."

"You shouldn't have been." he muttered. First step over. "I mean I am capable of not being an ass some of the time."

She giggled, "Yes…there is that." She stared into his eyes, the cerulean blue shining across at her. Her eyes were equally gleaming, a deep brown, enticing the onlooker. He realised he was staring back, they weren't talking or fighting or being rude to each other, in that moment they were Greg and Lisa, and they were on what appeared to be a date. House suddenly remembered why they were there in the first place. Breaking the eye contact he looked down and gingerly picked up his fork.

"Well Cuddy, I dare say you've got an appetite, all that ass to shift. Tuck in." and there it was, in two seconds he had returned to being House the ass. _"Damn it. Why does he have to be like that?"_ she thought.

Still slightly dazed by the moments they seemed to be frequently sharing but how he managed to change the tone instantly, she began to eat her meal. Taking a bite of her chicken she remembered how nice Chinese was, she had long kept of the stuff. Takeaway was not known for being highly nutritious or healthy for a woman trying to become pregnant, but that was all in the past. It was almost like he read her mind.

"Bet you missed this stuff. Trying to get a bun in the oven but missing out on the best cooked stuff." he took another mouthful.

"Yes, when I was trying to get pregnant," she emphasised the terminology she had chosen, "I did miss this but I don't eat it much now anyway." she looked down at her food, if he kept making stupid remarks she wasn't going to stay very long.

***

"I hope it's going okay." Wilson thought out loud as he made his way down the stairs. House would never have gone to such lengths for another woman, not even Stacy and they had been together for near five years and even had an affair when Stacy's husband Mark was a patient of House's. "No, that's all in the past I'm sure." he spoke aloud again, convinced that saying it out loud helped it to become true.

***

She was stuck on what to say. He has brought up the pregnancy thing but left it there. What else could they discuss besides their "relationship"? Lisa Cuddy, the Dean of Medicine, qualified doctor, beautiful and talented could not think of anything to say. Unfortunately, House came up with something.

"Lost for words, it appears, Cuddy. My oozing sex appeal has actually caused speechlessness." he waggled his eyebrows and winked at her causing her to gently smile.

"House, you stuck-up ass. It's not your "oozing sex appeal" that is causing the silence. It's you and your damned lunch." she looked into his eyes. "House," she said his name so strongly he felt shivers run up his back, "why did you do this for me?"

"I don't know, I wanted food."

She slammed her hand down on the table sending bits of food of her plate. "_That_ is not a real answer."

"Well what do you want me to say, Cuddy?" he was going to jump off the cliff. "That I wanted to impress you, have a nice time with you 'cos you're the only damn thing in this hospital I can tolerate half of the time!"

"If it's the truth then yes!" she jumped up, storming away from him to the edge of the roof.

He rose from his chair debating what to do next. He just burst out with what he actually thought, that he liked having her around. Leaving his cane lent against the side table he slowly made his way over to her. She was lent on the wall, her hair softly blowing around her face, the light highlighting her cheekbones, she looked better than ever.

"House...you act like this all the time and I can't take any more. You kissed me after I lost Joy and then in your office you touched my breast, then this morning your came on to me!" she turned to face him. "What do you want?"

He didn't know what to say. She had given him a rope and he was going to take it. In that moment he realised what he wanted, the eyes were looking right at him. He didn't know what to say, he Greg House was lost for words like she had been, he knew why. He felt emotions surfacing that he had been suppressing for so long, they were bubbling at the surface, lust, passion, desire, _love._ Adrenaline was surging through his veins and he lost control. He grabbed her shoulders and pressed his lips to hers and held them there, both of them losing all sense of time and place.

***

Wilson had walked all the way back to his office. He needed time to digest the information he had been overloaded with. House was not one to admit to anything, if he was going to do anything about Cuddy surely he would have mentioned or hinted at it. Turning to his paperwork now scattered all over the sofa table and his desk he began sifting through it. Huffing, sighing and three paper cuts later he reached the bottom sheet, turning it over an immense grin spread across his face. There on the piece of paper was a drawing of an upside down right-angle depicting a cliff and what looked like a stick figure in the air. There was a small note at the bottom in a familiar handwriting.

_"I've put it off for too long."_

Wilson laughed knowing who the note was from, the handwriting was distinctive. "Oh my god!" he excitedly said aloud, "He's actually going to do it." he laughed again picking up the piece of paper and placing it proudly in the top of his right-hand desk drawer.

***

House's lips were pressed to Cuddy's and for several seconds she didn't know how to respond. Finally her lust and passion took over. Sliding her tongue against his their lips locked together ardently. He wound his arms around her back and she reached her hands around his neck never wanting to let go. He moaned as she nibbled his lower lip and ran her fingers through his hair. Finally pulling away for air he continued to hold her. They gazed at each other, not wanting the moment to end, that would mean going back to their lives, having to talk about what was currently indescribable. There were no words for what was happening between them.

"House," Cuddy said breathily, "the food is getting cold." she felt him shake with a chuckle as he held her. He didn't have anything to say yet.

"Why did you do that?" Cuddy said as they both sat down.

"Isn't it obvious?" he murmured not looking up.

"No, not really. You did it the same thing that night at my house and you pretended it hadn't happened the next day. I had lost Joy and you just kissed me, hell we even argued before you did it, just like now. Do you just kiss people when you argue with them?"

"Eew no. That would mean me and Wilson are practically a couple." he made a shocked face.

"House. Stop being an ass and answer the damn question." she said sighing.

"You know, Cuddy, you've called me an ass several times today." he pondered.

"House, I usually call you an ass more than twenty times a day. Today appears to be an exception."

"Today is an exception because I am such a sexy ass." he said simply.

"I think you'll find according to your own comments I am the one with the sexy ass." she smirked.

"Oooh touché!" he said taking another mouthful of chicken.

"House, you're deflecting."

"Yep." he said through the mouthful of Chinese currently being chewed in his mouth.

She reached her hand over to his placing it on top. His skin was surprisingly soft and he felt warm with her palm covering the top of his hand.

"I need to define this House, I need to know what this is."

"Why?" he looked at her intensely. "Why do you have to label it?"

"Because I need to know...I need to know if it's worth saying things otherwise I'll leave right now." She lent back in her chair having removed her hand from on top of his and folding her arms across her chest.

"You think labelling this," he gestured between them, "will simplify it? That's crap Cuddy and you know it. If you want to know the truth then here it is." Suddenly he let go, everything he wanted to say came pouring out like blood, blood flowing from his heart.

"Last night I remembered a certain night with you...many years ago...and it made me realise that..."

"That what House?" she said softly.

"That I like you alright!" he exploded before taking a deep sigh. "You're smart, funny, beautiful, you've got a seriously nice behind not to mention set of bazookas, you're caring and you keep me in line, you're the only other person who actually gives a damn about me apart from Wilson and I treat him badly just like I treat you. I don't know why I'm such an ass to you, I guess it must be the classic pathetic cliché "boy-acts-like-a-jerk-around-the-girl-he-likes" scenario. And I can't do anything about it. I'm stuck in this place, on top of this cliff and all I can do is jump and hope I land safely. That I don't get hurt, that I don't hurt anyone else, that they don't get dragged over the edge with me. Because I can't see the bottom, it's dark, it's unknown and it scares the shit out of me."

Her eyes were widened and glistening as she listened to him pour out his soul. It was breath-taking, she had never heard him speak like that, so emotionally yet so eloquently, almost poetically, _"I love him, I love him, I love him."_ she thought over and over again.

"House that was all I wanted. I just needed to know you care. Ever since I met you all those years ago I've never known anyone who could evoke a response from me so deeply as you could, your passion and determination...I _wanted_ you to kiss me that night, hell, I wanted you to take me right there and then but you pulled away. You just left and I want to know why."

"I was scared," he whispered, "I wanted you so much but I couldn't bear to hurt you more than you were hurting right then. I never said sorry properly for Joy. You wanted her, you deserved her but she was taken away." he paused, "Cuddy," looking up, he took her hand in his and kissed the top of it before speaking again, "I'm so sorry."

***

Wilson was in the canteen when he sensed movement in front of his table, looking up he saw a figure blocking his light. It was Cameron.

"Dr. Cameron, what do you need?" he asked cheerily.

"Hey Wilson, I was looking for House, you seen him?" she tapped her leg.

"Yeah, he went to lunch didn't he?" he casually responded.

"That's what he said." she murmured.

"Well that would be why he said it then." he was trying to play it cool, the last thing House and Cuddy needed was an interruption from Cameron.

"But that was a little while ago and he's not here."

"What do you mean he's not here?" he took another bite of his sandwich.

"He's not here eating lunch." that much was obvious but only to him.

"Well he does eat with other people besides me. You tried the coma guy's room or the nur-"

"Nurse's lounge? The Lab? The Clinic? Even the Morgue." she sounded worried, "I can't find him anywhere."

"Well you sure search quickly, he only went to lunch," glancing at this watch he saw it was 1.45pm, "twenty-five minutes ago."

"How do you know it was exactly then?"

"Because he saw me after he'd seen you and said I'm hiding from Cameron." he scoffed, "he told me he was getting lunch at around quarter past if I should need to contact him." he casually lied. He saw Cameron's face fall.

"He'll be back in a while I'm sure, probably snuck out for pizza." trying to reassure the young blonde, but she walked off muttering something about leaving during working hours and Cuddy's leniency regarding a certain Head of Diagnostics.

***

"Thank you, House." I appreciate it." Cuddy replied softly. In House's world that was only a few steps from an "I love you", only Stacy had managed to get him to talk about his feelings so intensely, even Wilson hadn't succeeded. She would accept an apology from him, which meant admitting he had been wrong and he had always had an ego. Admitting a wrong also meant admitting he was human and humans had emotions, another thing he wanted people to avoid thinking he was capable of possessing. It all made sense, in a weird way, not always understandable, but it was House's way.

"I'd be upset if you didn't appreciate it, you know, the apology I mean." he smiled.

"I know you would be. So," she smiled back, "what are we going to do now?"

"Well, considering this meal has rapidly gone cold whilst we were arguing and," he smiled nodding to the wall, "doing other things," referring to the kissing, "I reckon a better meal wouldn't go amiss."

"House, are you asking me on a date?"

He only smiled and lent back still holding her hand in his.

"Okay well then...what should I wear?" she asked.

"Clothes are still the popular choice I believe but to be quite honest you being naked would be one of the few highlights of my thus far tragic life." he flung his arm at his chest and dramatically slumped forwards onto the table.

"Only one of the highlights?" pretending to look disheartened. He lifted his head up off the table and sat back again.

"That and the first time I saw you in the nuddy back in college." he picked up his wine, taking a sip to avoid showing the grin on his face. She was glowing. He had just placed her first in his affections and she understood the significance, besides it was always nice to hear a man compliment your body, House did it on a daily basis but never let anyone else know it was meaningful. She understood opening up had put him at risk but she didn't care right now. Taking the glass out of his hand and placing it down gently she lent forward, speaking quietly.

"That Gregory House, was a rather nice thing to say."

He lent forwards, ready to take her lips, "Don't be fooled woman." he said quietly brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes, their lips were almost touching when he spoke again, "I'm only trying to get into your pants." it was then that he received a rather violent slap on the arm but he kissed her again anyway confirming what she had thought all that time. It was worth pushing him to talk about his feelings if this was how he was going to kiss her.


	8. Pieces of Paper

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, upsetting though it is.

Summary: Huddy. One moment in PPTH begins to change everything. House and Cuddy both learn things about each other. What will happen as a result? Drama, Romance, Hurt, Angst, Smut.

Rating: MA - language, adult themes, adult content.

A/N: Woahhhh! I'm like ham and cheese, I'm on a roll :P Another note, italics are for thoughts or flashbacks. Anything in normal text is present day. Here's the next chapter with Cameron getting more information than she bargained for...

***

Chapter 8: Pieces of Paper

***

The only thing anyone watching would see was a couple kissing across a table. The unusual part was not the table laid out with food, cold and barely touched, but that it was all on the roof of the famed Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. There on the roof, still kissing was the Dean of Medicine and Head of Diagnostics.

He was holding the side of her face delicately softly stroking her cheekbone as he grazed his lips slowly over hers. She had her fingers on his neck stroking the tiny hairs causing him to shiver. Each movement was gentle, slow, and full of tenderness. Winding his arms tighter around her neck he deepened the kiss. Sliding his tongue along her bottom lip she opened her mouth, as soon as she did it became a battle, both trying to gain dominance in each other's mouths. Running her hand through his hair he pulled away kissing her chin, neck then throat. "House..." she said hoarsely. But he ignored her, pressing his lips back to hers. He didn't want to stop, he wanted to savour every inch of her. But she couldn't do this now, she wanted him desperately but they needed to return to work. It took every ounce of motivation and feeling in her as she pulled away once more.

"House, we have to go back."she whispered delicately.

He groaned, "Cuddy, you have hundreds of people working for you." he said kissing her neck, "I'm sure at least half of them can cope without you for an hour or so." he trailed his lips back up to hers but she pulled away.

"I'm glad you have confidence in my staff," she smiled, "but I need to get back." she stood up adjusting her top, "Thank you for lunch, it was lovely," she rounded the table leaning down and kissing his cheek, "what I did eat of it that is." With that she walked back across the roof and stepped through the door.

House remained sitting for several minutes. He had jumped. He had told her, he liked her, always had but he had been too scared to admit anything. A lot of the time his jokes although appearing sarcastic and unmeaning they had been the secret truth, he had wanted her since he had met her. All those years ago in Michigan when they first went out, the only difference with her was that she was younger; she was still funny, gorgeous, confident, assertive, and sexy. The first night they slept together she had stunned him with her 'experience' and stamina. He had savoured every moment of holding her, being with her, on top of her, inside her. The feel of her skin on his was sensational. He had obviously always had certain affection for her he had simply been with Stacy and after the Infarction had given up on being normal ever again. Cuddy had been in the operation but he didn't hate her, he directed all of his anger and frustration at Stacy until she left him. His mind slowed when the images of Cuddy their first night together became more vivid in his mind, he noticed the front of his jeans were beginning to tighten. He tried to forget her before pulling out his cell phone and dialing the number for Hank.

"Hey, its me." he stated obviously.

"Oh hi Dr. House, what can I do now?" the janitor had been waiting for the call to tell him to tidy away.

"Clearing everything away would be a start." as Hank had suspected.

"So it went well Dr.?" Hank wanted to know what had happened.

"I tapped that fine ass actually Hank." House smiled whilst saying it and Hank laughed.

"Really? Ya gonna tell me wha' happened? I'm surprised she didn' hit ya!" he laughed, he wanted to know what House had said that meant the Dean hadn't thrown him off the roof straightaway.

"Nope. Not unless Foreman turns a colour accepted by the Klu Klux Klan." Hank had expected a wise-ass comment like that.

"Can't say I didn' try." he shrugged, picking up his keys ready to clear everything away.

"Just see that it's done." he was about to hang up when a thought occured to him, "And Hank, cheers man, I owe you one." House hung up before the janitor could reply.

***

Wilson was writing at his desk when Lisa Cuddy burst into his office quite unexpectedly.

"Wilson, what the hell were you thinking?" she yelled.

"Cuddy, hi. Shouldn't you be at lunch with a certain ass we all know and, well, just know. You're the only one crazy enough to love him." Wilson smiled.

"Wilson, I cannot believe you tricked me into thinking he was on the roof." she yelled, slamming the door and sitting herself down violently on the comfortable chair.

"But he _was_ on the roof." he began writing again trying to ignore her "anger".

"Yes he was but in all fairness, Wilson, you didn't help my nerves, when someone says in that tone especially House, that's when you freak out, he could have been hallucinating that he was Superman for all I knew _at the time_." her voice was wavering now.

"You only assumed because of my Oscar-deserving acting skills, that he was going to do something stupid, I simply said he was up there." she huffed, "And besides," he continued, "thinking he was Superman would not have been a hallucination. House already thinks he has special powers." Wilson laughed and walked over to the sofa, motioning for Cuddy to sit in the chair across from him he pressed her for the whole story.

"Now you've told me off sufficiently, I'd like you to recognise I'm dying of suspense." he winked at her relaxing back and motioning his arms towards his chest indicating to feed him details.

"Noooo, hold on, Wilson, I'm still pissed." she said, taking her seat but crossing her arms over her chest.

"With me?! You're kidding; House is the one who planned the whole thing." Cuddy only smiled. "Which is why you aren't mad," he realised, he ran his hand down his jaw and back up through his hair, "he's got you good, Cuddy, that jerk just dolled out a simple lunch and you couldn't be less attracted to him if he'd bought you a dozen roses and a two week cruise!"

"He organised lunch Wilson, I mean, this is House, that's quite a big gesture in his books."

"Yeah I get it, House is now the big romantic." he put his hands up as if he was defeated.

"Exactly."

"Thanks a lot." he laughed.

"Wilson, you've been married more than twice and then there was Amber." she explained gently.

"Well I'm glad it's been so many times you can't remember the exact figure! And Amber, well..." he shook his head, "You are right though, coming from House a lunch-date is like saying 'I love you' on my scale."

"Mmm hmm..."

"Cuddy?" he took her hand, rubbing her thumb with his after hearing her wordless response, "He didn't say he loved you, did he?"

She shook her head, "'I love you', from House? Yeah right." she scoffed but her face changed, "He was so emotional, Wilson, I've never heard him be like that, he was saying how he liked me and how he was about to-"

"-jump of the cliff?" he said in a soft tone, still holding her hand.

"Yes!" she said in an almost whisper, "how did you know?" he stood up and went to his desk. Opening the right hand drawer he pulled out a small piece of paper and turned back to Cuddy, placing it on the table. She hesitantly reached for it. "It's nothing bad I promise." he said reassuring her.

She carefully turned it over taking a deep breath, as she read the note and saw the picture House had roughly drawn she smiled.

"See?" Wilson said happily, "He knew what he had to say it doesn't matter to me what the words were as long as the meaning came through. You mean so much to him, he just can't say it easily, and that's all." he shrugged.

Cuddy suddenly jumped up throwing her arms around his neck and holding him tightly. "Thank you!" she said repeating it several times and punctuating it with a kiss on his cheek. "I've never liked a small bit of paper so much!" she laughed, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Still hugging Wilson she was leaning onto him whilst he was sitting on the edge of the cushion. Suddenly her pager beeped and she glanced down, it was Cameron. She groaned.

"Back to the real world, eh?" he said, moving slightly to allow her to sit next to him.

"Yep. This hospital won't run itself." she smoothed the front of her top down and dabbed her eyes.

"And with House around I'm pretty sure we'd be sued more often than we are being sued now if you didn't kick his ass into line." Wilson added.

Cuddy blushed and sighed. "That is probably true." she looked at the Oncologist realising just how much she owed him for everything. The last day had been an emotional rollercoaster and there was still half of it left. Suddenly she remembered something. "Hey, I almost forgot, that file you wanted me to authorise, you want to come do it now?"

He shrugged, he had nothing else better to do and talking to Cuddy when she was so happy gave him such a high. "Yeah, sure, I'll grab my coat."

***

She walked down the corridor after reading the piece of paper printed from the lab. _"Damn!"_ she thought as she continued walking, _"Both of them were right."_ That was unusual but not unheard of and it made the situation all the more exasperating that they had both been right and she _hadn't_. Reaching a desk she spoke to the girl sat behind it, currently writing in a daily planner. The girl looked up, Cameron noted she was pretty, quite slim with shoulder length brown hair and bangs.

"Hi, I have some files for Dr. Cuddy." she said confidently handing them over to the girl who had a name plate on the desk, Michelle.

"Oh okay, she's not here right now so I'll give them to her when she gets back." she knew she couldn't let anyone know of Dr. Cuddy's lunch with Dr. House.

_"Still at lunch then."_ Cameron thought, "Do you know when she'll be back?" she wanted to show her the result personally and for good reason, she wanted to gauge Cuddy's reaction when she realised she was right when House had been too.

"No, I don't I'm sorry," Michelle paused, "but if you leave you're name I can page her for you." she finished politely.

"Yeah okay, it's Dr. Cameron from the ER." as Michelle picked up the phone and punched in Cuddy's pager number Cameron had a sudden brainwave. She glanced at the planner open to today's date and almost fell over seeing who Cuddy was having lunch with.

_"Oh my God! House!? She's having lunch with House?!"_ her mind went into overdrive, "W_hy would they have lunch together? Why would they _want_ to have lunch together? And why did it appear to be a secret? Cuddy had said she had a lunch, House had just said he was _going_ to lunch, that could have been a sandwich courtesy of Wilson's wallet or a burger whilst watching TV in the coma guy's room. Oh. My. Gawwwd. Are they seeing each other?!?!"  
_  
"Dr...ameron...aid...ed...uddy...le...now...yo...ere."

_"Cameron, someone's talking to you!"_she blinked and looked at the assistant, taking and deep breath, "Sorry, was miles away..."

"I said just paged Dr. Cuddy to let you know you're here." she smiled, "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, no thank you, actually, I need to see Dr. Wilson, if you page me when Cuddy arrives I'll come back up."

"Well I'm sure she'll only be a few minu-"

"No. No, it's fine, I need to see him to, deliver this." she lied, waving the test result sheet. "Just page me, okay?" Michelle nodded. "Thank you, Michelle." she said as she turned away, keeping the test result sheet firmly in her hand. That paper was for Cuddy but she needed an excuse to pretend to see Wilson.

_"That was odd."_ thought the young brunette, she looked back down at her planner and her brain started working. She had heard the rumours about House and Dr. Cameron, how he had taken her on a date to get her back on his team, how she had dated Dr. Chase then ended it before resigning. She had returned though, dating Dr. Chase again and Dr. Foreman had returned aswell. The original team all back together, except now House had a new three. If she saw that House was having lunch with Cuddy could it have gotten to her?

***

House had been sat at the table for a considerable amount of time now, rolling the stem of his empty wine glass between his fingers. He had been thinking about Cuddy, hell, he couldn't _stop_ thinking about her. The way she pestered him for an answer had been a long-standing technique that had never been to successful. Now, it had worked and the most dangerous truth of all had been let out of the box. He wanted to see her again so picking up his pager and cell phone he downed the remaining liquid out of her glass before heading to the roof door.

Pressing the button he twirled his cane waiting for the elevator to arrive. Finally hearing the chime he stepped in punching the button for Cuddy's floor with the rubber-capped end of his cane. He wanted to see Wilson to brag but he knew the Oncologist would want details, not to mention an explanation for the note he had left him so he figured he would wait a while and confirm the dinner plans with Cuddy to begin with.

***

Wilson and Cuddy were walking down the corridor together, laughing and smiling when they saw Cameron walking towards them.

"Dr. Cameron? I thought you were waiting for me in my office?"

"Well, I was, then I remembered I needed to..." her voice trailed off.

"Yes, Dr. Cameron?" prompted Cuddy. Cameron had to lie, she was going to quiz Wilson on House and Cuddy's lunch date but now Cuddy was with them she had to keep it simple. "See Dr. Wilson."

"Me?" spoke up Wilson.

"Well Dr. Wilson was just accompanying me to my office, you can walk with us."

"Sure." Cameron replied, turning to walk on the other side of Cuddy. They walked in silence simply acknowledging passers by until Cameron spoke up.

"Wilson, have you seen House, he said he'd gone to lunch but I can't find him anywhere." Cuddy's shoulders stiffened and Wilson looked at her, widenening his eyes.

"Uhh, no I haven't, you know him, he probably snuck out for a burger."

"Mmm, but apparently he had a lunch."

"He'll be back soon, Dr. Cameron, I'll make sure of it." the three walked without talking until they reached Cuddy's office where Michelle greeted them.

"Ah, Dr. Cuddy, these are the files from Dr. Cameron." she handed over the files before greeting the other two doctors. "Dr. Wilson, Dr. Cameron."

"Thank you, Michelle, we're going in my office, if anyone needs me send them in."

"Of course, Dr. Cuddy."

Retreating into Cuddy's office Michelle went back to her computer, carefully keeping an eye on what was going on inside the room.

***

House waited for the elevator to stop before exiting onto his desired floor. Cuddy's office was down the hall, he could see the new girl, Michaela or something like that, sat at the desk outside, staring at her computer and chewing her fingernails.

"Hey, the new Cindy, she in there?"

"Hello, Dr. House, how was your lunch?"

House ignored her question, "I'm going in now."

"Sure thing, House." she waved her arm at him. The three doctors had just gone in, House was bound to stir things up. He had, of course, noticed the dropping of 'Dr.' in front of his name, he didn't mind, it showed him that she was treating him like everyone else did. He admired her guts as a new girl.

***

Cameron and Wilson were standing casually as Cuddy sat down in her desk chair, opening the files Michelle had handed her, just as she began to read the notes they all heard the door handle turn and an unshaven grinning face poked itself around the door.


	9. Two Women and a Dinner

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, upsetting though it is.

Summary: Huddy. One moment in PPTH begins to change everything. House and Cuddy both learn things about each other. What will happen as a result? Drama, Romance, Hurt, Angst, Smut.

Rating: MA - language, adult themes, adult content.

A/N: I realised my ratings might be misleading, the story rating is set to T at the moment, but my rating on each chapter post is M, this is because the internal rating is at the hightest it will ever be. Whereas the Fanfic site rating will change on each chapter when appropriate. So, the hours before the date, a lot of thought here, and the longest yet, over 4000 words! Enjoy Chapter 9...

***

Chapter 9: Two Women and a Dinner

***

House's head appeared through the door to Cuddy's office so suddenly it startled all of the three doctors present.

"Not interupting anything am I? Oh good." he started to move into the room.

"Considering you're going to come in anyway, is there any point in saying 'go away'?"

"How well you know me Cuddy." he smiled and reclined into the chair sitting back to the hallway outside the office.

"Cameron," Cuddy said attempting to break the awkward silence, "is there anything else now that I have these files?"

"Actually yes, there's this." she walked over to the desk and handed the test result over to Cuddy.

"What is it?" she asked, glancing at the paper, slowly taking in what was on it, her face it up and she remained at her desk grinning until House finally spoke up.

"God woman, I know that naked photo of me is _that_ good but that grin is freaking me out." he smirked.

"Sorry, House, this one's of Wilson." she quickly fired back.

At this, Wilson finally made a sound and coughed, Cameron giggled but House just stared back at her. There was a period of several seconds when both Wilson and Cameron just watched the pair stare at each other.

"So we've established that it isn't a naked picture, so what is it?" House wasn't comfortable even _thinking_ about Cuddy oggling anyone else, let alone Wilson.

"A positive test result." she grinned.

"Well that means the patient is diagnosed and I can go home." House said optimistically.

"Actually House its that girl I talked to you about this morning and you said redo the pregnancy test." Cameron said avoiding his gaze.

"Well I was right then, once again and apparently you weren't. Now can I go home, Mom?" he said looking back at Cuddy.

"The point is House that I said the exact thing when Dr. Cameron came to me." Cuddy said in a self-satisfied tone she only seemed to use with one person.

"Well then I guess it must mean you have a half-decent medical degree." he snarked. She had graduated first in her class, he knew that, he was deliberately mocking her, it was there way of flirting, arguing and throwing witty banter around was them being nice to each other in her eyes.

"There is that." she wanted him to say it himself, that she was just as capable and just as good as he was.

"But, there's something else, isn't there?" House moaned.

"Yes actually, I just wanted to point out that I came to the same diagnosis as you, therefore I'm as good as you." she said in an 'obviously this is what it is' tone, annoyed that she had to say it because he wouldn't.

"Hold on, Cuddy, I didn't say you weren't _good_, just good at other things." he waggled his eyebrows and Cameron shot him a dirty look.

"Why do think so many men give so generously to the hospital, and mainly, to me?" she stared at him, keeping her poker face intact.

"Oh woman, don't say things like that or I'll jump you now instead of after dinner."

_"Oh my...you just said that out loud! She's gonna kill m-"_ he thought.

"What?" Cameron whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear, interrupting House's line of thought. She couldn't believe she had reacted like that, usually if House had made such a comment no-one would give it a second thought, after all, he frequently said things much more inappropiate or rude, but after finding out about their lunch she appeared to be becoming slightly jealous and alarmed that House would act like this for a woman, especially Cuddy.

"I'm taking Dr. Cuddy to dinner this evening at Toscana's." he said quickly knowing he couldn't pretend he hadn't said it and oddly, being serious and wanting people to know it.

"You are?" this time it was Cuddy, she didn't know that House had planned the meal already and was more surprised he had admitted it was true and not a joke like he would normally.

"Yes I am, table for two at half 7." he slowly nodded his head.

"Oh my gawd." Cameron was stunned, "It's true!"

"What? That I hit that." he said, nodding his head towards the Dean indicating it was her he wanted again after all those years.

"House." Cuddy said in a stern tone.

"What's true, Cameron?" spoke up Wilson, who had been temporarily stunned by House's apparent thoughtfulness today, lunch, dinner...what was next?

"They're seeing each other." she said in disbelief.

It was Cuddy's turn to be shocked. "Where did you hear that?" she said calmly.

"Is it true?" Cameron said bluntly.

"Dr. Cameron, I don't have to answer that question, it's no-one's business what I do in my spare time."

"Unless you're doing me." House spoke up, waggling his eyebrows again.

"House! Clinic. Now." Cuddy didn't need him distracting her again.

"No way, I want to stay and watch you and Cameron fight it out, bikinis and a bit of mud would be great too."

"I'm sure there a plenty of porn sites and strip clubs you know very well if you want that sort of entertainment." Cuddy retorted effortlessly.

"They're not the same as the live thing." he smiled back and winked at her, grabbing his cane.

"House, Clinic."

"Sorry, Cuddy, I'm taking up your earlier suggestion. There's porn out there calling me." and with that he walked out grinning.

"If that's all, Dr. Cuddy, I have patients to see." Cameron said beginning to move.

"No, Cameron, it's not. Any ideas you appear to have about Dr. House and myself are without foundation. I don't know what you've heard or from where but I'd appreciate your discretion in this matter. I do not need gossip spread around the hospital." said Cuddy turning into Dean and boss woman mode.

"Of course." Cameron responded bluntly. She was annoyed and Wilson and Cuddy could tell. She had always thought there was something between Cuddy and the man she used to work for, she didn't want to admit it, that was all. Anyway, she had Chase, she didn't need House. "I'll be in the ER." she said quietly and then hastily left the room.

***

Cameron shut the door to Cuddy's office rather harshly, letting it slam before taking a deep breath and walking past Michelle's desk. She would go back to the ER and forget about everything. After all, she was with Chase, she loved her job and Cuddy had said it herself, there's nothing going on.

***

"Oh my God, Wilson, how did she know?" she rested back in her chair.

"That you're seeing each other now?" Wilson questioned slyly, trying to coax an answer out of the now worried woman. He hadn't said much but had observed the entire exchange.

"No, I mean, how did she find out, well, what she knows." she said waving her arm in the air.

"What _does_ she know? All she asked was if it's true you are seeing House and you said no. There was no evidence, no information, just Cameron asking." he was convinced Cameron's feelings for House were beginning to resurface after finding out what it was she knew.

"But what if she finds ou-" Cuddy began, she had now stood up and was starting to pace from the desk to his seat on the sofa. Wilson had to stop her worrying, it would end up ruining things.

"Finds out what, Cuddy? You had lunch, you're having dinner, period. Anything else I'm sure she would've brought up, it's Cameron, when she's got something she says, just like House does." he stood up grabbing her arm and pulling her back down to the sofa with him.

She sighed as she slumped next to him rubbing her arm slowly with the other hand, trying to calm her nerves. Not many things could rattle the famed female Dean but House and what came with him definitely could. "I know. You're right." she sighed.

"Now." Wilson began, "How was this lunch of yours?"

"Great, thanks. I'm off to the Clinic now." she jumped up quickly and walked over to her desk.

"You're not going to avoid it for that long." Wilson smiled.

"Just watch me." she smiled and grabbed the door pulling it open and strolling out before Wilson could get another word in edgeways. He slowly rose up of the sofa and rubbed his jaw before walking out aswell. "God, she is good." He suddenly realised Cameron was supposed to be seeing him about something too but hadn't said anything.

_"Hmmm, probably wasn't important..."_ he shrugged before walking out of the office.

***

House was in his office, throwing his over-sized tennis ball in the air only to catch it seconds later. He had sat down several minutes ago in his leather chair, feet on the footrest, cane on the floor. He needed to phone the restaurant. Reaching for his cane and slowly rising out of the chair he limped over to his desk. Grabbing the phone and sitting down he dialled the number for the directory. Spending five minutes arguing with the woman on the other end of the line he finally got the number for Toscana's and called. After pulling some strings and making sure the man knew it was for him and Cuddy from PPTH he managed to reserve a table for two at half seven that evening. As his apparent 'case' had been solved before it had begun he collected his jacket, his bag and his cane and made his way down to the foyer. He reached the elevator and stepped in, ignoring the young man already in there, pushing the button to escape the hospital building. Arriving at the ground floor he walked out swiftly crossing the foyer before the evil tyrant Nurse Brenda or Cuddy saw him. He managed to get to the doors before he heard his name called, or rather, shouted. He stopped and continued to face his desired direction. Cuddy had walked out on Wilson and gone to the Nurse's Station to check on the running of the Clinic when she spotted House walking towards the door. Yelling his name she walked over, determined to stop him clocking off early again this week.

"House, it's not 5 o'clock yet." Cuddy said walking over. He heard her heels clicking on the floor indicating to him that she was nearing.

"No. It's not, your point being..." he turned slowly holding onto the last word.

"So that means you have to stay at work, as Dolly Parton said, 'working 9 till 5 is how you make a living'." she raised her eyebrows.

"Oh Cuddy, don't quote a woman with bazookas to rival yours, that's mean." he gaped at hers in fake disbelief.

"House, get back to work." she turned to leave.

"But I have to get ready for my big evening." he said in a high, enthusiastic voice as if to tease cheerleaders and women excited about dates with potential new men they could date.

"Even I don't take four hours to get ready." Cuddy said, the corners of her mouth turning up into a smile.

"Oh, so that's why you always only look half decent compared to me." he stepped slightly closer.

"Well it's a shame that you'll only look _as good _as me tonight then." she smiled lowering her voice, also inching closer. Both of them noticed the other edge forwards until they were standing what would've been unusually close, but after today to her it felt natural, welcome, warm. To him it was nice, her body heat was gradually beginning to warm him up and he started to worry how the effect of this would show.

"Don't worry, Cuddy, I'm sure we'll both look fine but I can't have you out-do me." he said quietly. Before she could answer him he had lent forwards and brushed his lips to her cheek and touched her waist with his free hand. "Pick you up at seven." he tapped her ass and winked at her.

Before she could stop him or react to what he had just done, which had included a very public tap of her behind, he was already pushing his way through the double doors into the bright sunshine.

_"Damn that man!"_ she thought but still smiling.

***

House had sped home on his bike avoiding any hot-spots for cops to hang out trying to speed trap people like him. Managing to get home in one piece he made his way to his apartment. Pulling out his keys and hastily pushing the correct one into the lock the door swung open revealing the dark of his small home. The curtains were drawn letting only a shaft of light fall onto the floor and across his couch. The coffee table was covered in several split pills and there was a half full bottle of bourbon stood amongst the loose Vicodin. The bourbon glass was on top of the piano with the gleam of liquid remaining at the bottom having collected after being rested so long. The piano was the only smart looking piece of furniture in the room. The couch was old, given to him by Wilson when he had got a new set of furniture. The coffee table was covered in faint circular stains no doubt from many nights of bourbon or scotch. The bookshelves were crammed with mostly old books, covers worn and used, marked and faded. Many surfaces just had what could only be described as 'stuff' on them, sheets of music, receipts, mail, newspapers and magazines, CDs, old records, souvenirs or old tokens of his travels throughout his lifetime. House stood for several minutes just observing his home, it was his bachelor pad, a true man's home, the only hint of a woman in it was a picture of House and his mom on a on a day of their vacation, his Dad had refused to go with them to the picnic area. The photo showed a different House, a younger, active, happy, smiling boy of about thirteen. House looked at the photo realising probably the only reason he looked so happy was because his father wasn't there that day.

***

Cuddy had been working, or trying to work. After walking out on Wilson when he tried to pry details from her about the lunch she checked in with the Clinic before returning to her office. She had spent two hours trying to concentrate on paperwork and phone calls but she was distracted, she had _been_ distracted by one man, the ass she rather unfortunately liked who had asked her to dinner. Ever since that morning with their 'moment' in the Nurse's station the day had been a whirlwind, they had lunch on the roof, he kissed her, told her all these things about liking her and being sorry for the day the adoption of Joy had fallen through. It had taken her completely by surprise and the truth was she was loving it all. She had seen House vulnerable before, baring his feelings but never had she hoped he would say he liked her after she had loved him all these years. She had spent all of two hours sitting at her desk wondering, thinking, hoping this would all turn out well. It was now five o'clock and she was eager to leave the hospital to get ready for her date, well it _was_ a date, with House.

She sighed and stood up retrieving her coat from the hook by the door before slipping it on and picking up her cell phone and briefcase now sat waiting on her desk. She took a final look around and opened the door to leave. Letting Michelle know that she was leaving for the day she said goodbye and left as quickly as possible.

She drove home in a slight daze, her eyes fixed on the road but unable to stop thinking about the man taking her to dinner in less than two hours. When she reached her house she put the handbrake on and killed the engine. Stepping out she walked up to her house and unlocked the door. She walked straight into the lounge and placed her things down on the table and returned to hang her coat in the hall closet. She glanced at her watch and realised she needed to start getting ready immediately.

Going into her bathroom en suite she turned on the shower to heat it up and pulled a towel out of the cupboard placing it on the heated towel rail and turning it on. She quickly turned into the hall making her way to the kitchen, switching on the kettle to make a cup of tea. Picking up the mug carefully she carried it to her bedroom and set in down on a coaster on her dressing table finally going into the bathroom to take her shower. Stepping under the water she decided it definitely felt relaxing after her day. She used coconut and chamomile shampoo carefully lathering every inch of her dark hair before washing and shaving her legs and then washing the rest of her body. Turning off the faucet and stepping out she grabbed a towel and artfully wrapped it around her. Walking into her bedroom she sat down on the end of her bed for a moment running her fingers through her newly clean hair. In a short while she would be having dinner with House.  
_  
"Oh my God, what do I wear? I don't want him thinking I'm easy, but I want to look good. I want this to be a proper date."_ she frowned as she thought to herself.

She did her make-up first, carefully applying each item precisely to enhance her beauty. Her moisturiser making her skin glow more than it already did. Her eyes smudged with kohl and grey to bring out the gleam in her eyes. Her lips highlighted to make them even redder and fuller, lips that would look so tempting later that evening. As she was drying her hair she began to feel butterflies in her stomach. She stopped and took a large gulp of tea to try and calm her arising nerves before turning the hairdryer on again. Finally drying her hair she chose to leave it down, the deep brown curls left to bounce on her shapely shoulders, using straighteners only on her bangs to let them show off her face shape. After doing everything but getting dressed she released her towel and picked out matching bra and panties. Sliding them on she went to her wardrobe. Deciding a dress would be best she picked out several, trying each on in turn before putting the right one on and selecting heels and a clutch to match. Taking a look in the mirror she smiled. House was in for a shock.

***

House had unusually, tidied his appartment when he returned home. Straightening the couch out and clearing away all the pizza trays, bottles and pills he decided the place looked half-decent after a clean. Seeing the time on the clock that was mounted on the wall over the piano he went into the bathroom. Undressing and throwing his clothes haphazardly in a so-called laundry bin he turned on the shower. He grabbed the bottle of Vicodin out of the mirror cabinet above the sink and threw two into his mouth dry swallowing them. He slowly stepped into the shower and turned it on. The water was hot and soothing, he washed and shampooed quickly before he exhausted his leg too heavily. Afterwards he stood in his towel in front of the mirror, brushing his teeth, deciding to leave his stubble how it was. He went to get changed and noticed he felt slightly nauseous; however, he convinced himself it was definitively _not_ nerves. Putting on his boxers from the drawer next this bed and changing he went into the kitchen and made himself a drink. He needed something to stay cool. Downing his drink and slamming his glass onto the kitchen counter he shook his head and went back into the lounge, picking up his cell, wallet and keys. Finally, he picked up his cane and walked out letting the door close on his appartment, now ready for visitors.

***

She heard the doorbell ring and jumped slightly. She picked up her coat and clutch and walked up to the front door, peering through the peep-hole. House was stood on the door-step dressed in a smart shirt slightly unbuttoned at the top, a black jacket, dark jeans and black shoes. His cane was shiny and she thought for a moment it had been polished. He looked good, he looked smart even though he had kept his stubble, it suited him, she liked it. She reached for the door handle and slowly turned it to open the door.

Their eyes met and instantly House looked stunned, his mouth agape and his eyes wide, at that moment he could only stand and stare. Her hair was shining and down in soft wavy curls that bounced on her shoulders. She was wearing the most gorgeous deep red dress; it clung to her breasts and curves showing off what a figure she had for a woman of thirty-eight. It had a dangerously low back with thin straps that crossed over at the top of her spine to expose entire back. It tucked in just above her knee and her legs were bare, tanned and from what he could see, seriously smooth. At the bottom of them was a pair of jet black heels, pointy and high Jimmy Choos. _He_ didn't know who had made the shoes, all he thought was that they were some incredibly sexy heels, complimenting the curve of her calves perfectly.

"Damn! Woman, you know how to tease a man." he whistled and she felt her cheeks begin to blush.

"Thank you." she coyly smiled in return, from anyone else she would have been offended but from him it was a compliment. She picked up her keys and motioned her arms at him to leave.

She locked the door and slipped on her coat before walking down the path with House. Neither of them said anything until they reached their transport. In a split-second Cuddy realised she was going to have ride his motorbike and she did not want to do that in this outfit, she had not noticed the black BMW parked on the curb outside her house.

"Over-doing it a bit aren't we, House? I already agreed to dinner, if you think I'm that easy I'll go back inside now."

"In that dress, I reckon most men think you are that easy. Now get in." he gave her a small smile and watched her gracefully slide into the seat.

Cuddy knew in a round-a-bout way it was yet another compliment but she didn't mind that at all, no matter how rude he made it sound. She reached for the door and slid in noticing House closing it for her and then walking round to get in the driver's side.

"Fasten your seatbelt Dr. Cuddy, you're in for a rough ride." he said and revved the engine to pull away rather speedily. The line and the way he moved the car was rather corny and honestly cliché, but she didn't mind, he was trying to lighten the mood. They were both nervous and could sense it in each other but the ride passed quietly. As they began to near the restaurant they were both thinking how this night would go and how it would end. Cuddy knew when he tried he could be charming and irresistible; she would fall for him so easily.

***

A/N: So what's going to happen on their date? Another question to vote on, "What should happen at the end of the night?" Please let me know :)


	10. Oh What A Night

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, upsetting though it is.

Summary: Huddy. One moment in PPTH begins to change everything. House and Cuddy both learn things about each other. What will happen as a result? Drama, Romance, Hurt, Angst, Smut.

Rating: MA - language, adult themes, adult content.

A/N: Sorry it's taken longer to get this chapter up! Busy weekend with exams next week and this has had a lot of tweaking done to it. So finally, THE DATE. Enjoy, this is long....

***

Chapter 10: Oh What A Night

***

It was quiet. The weather made everything quiet. No-one wanted to be driving on such a warm evening, they were out on their terraces, relaxing next to their barbeques. The car's air-conditioning was on but she felt very hot, her cheeks were flushed, and her palms were becoming increasingly damp with every passing minute. She desperately wanted to relax, for them to transform into the Cuddy and House they always were. But she knew that was difficult, the old Cuddy and House would never be driving to a restaurant for dinner. She thought back to the first time he ever asked her out, he was pushy and rude. Just like he was now really, and endearing as always.

Her mind wandered, drifted into the deep reaches of her brain, into her memories of 20 years ago, when they had first met…

_"Cuddy?..."_

_"Cuddy?..."_

_"Oh sex kitten." he said in a sing-song voice._

She was watching a younger version of herself grin at the voice.

_"Yes Greg?" she smiled without looking up from her notes._

_"I was wondering if you and your assets are busy Saturday night." he smirked._

"God he was a flirt even back then!" she thought.

_"If you're asking me out again then I'll have to think about it." she winked._

_"What's there to think about babe?" he swaggered over and hovered above her shoulder._

_"Babe?" she said, raising her eyebrows and looking up at him and laughing._

_"Pookie?" he said gingerly and staring at her._

_"Well keep trying there, Pookie." she said slamming her book shut and standing up._

_"Thank God, even _I_ hate that name." he said smiling and looking relieved._

"He smiled a lot more back then." she reflected.

_"I can think of a couple of other names to call you there, babe." she said mockingly and poking her tongue out at him._

_"Oh come on Cuddy, it'll be a good night, beer, music, a little…" He made a rude hand gesture to demonstrate what he had in mind._

_"I know you can do part of that gesture alone. Babe." she winked again before walking off, deliberately swaying her hips as she always did in front of him._

"Cuddy?" she heard her name softly uttered. House's voice snapped her back to the present situation.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking."

"Regretting going to dinner with me?" he said quietly, an air of sadness in his voice.

"No! No not at all…I was just remembering the first time you asked me out."

"I don't remember." he said uncharacteristically quietly.

"Yes House, you do." she smiled. "You pestered me for weeks to go out with me." she said softly chuckled and tapped his arm.

"Really?! I don't remember it like that. I have a vague memory of this super hot girl pestering _me_ to come to the party that _I_ was invited to." he threw her a dirty look and she took it as a compliment.

"Well I remember a certain man wanting me to go with him so he could have the 'hottest eye-candy' on his arm as you phrased it."

His cheeks reddened subtly and she smiled, "Are you blushing, House?"

"No." he said quickly his eyes focusing on the road as they rolled down the road for the last third of their journey.

"Yes you are. You're blushing because you remember exactly what you said, the less suave you back then who had his eye fixed on one thing." she laughed.

He savoured the sound; her sweet melodious laugh resonated in the car. It was a soft and joyous, it was another thing he secretly adored about her.

The car continued down the road, slowing as it finally reached the curb outside the restaurant. He pulled up and left the engine running with the keys in the ignition. A dark-haired young man dressed in a grey shirt, black waistcoat and silver tie walked up to House.

He offered his hand and spoke in a pleasant and polite voice, "Good evening, sir. May I park it for you?"

"It's what you're here for right?" House handed over the key, "one scratch and I'll charge your ass."

"Yes, sir." replied the boy and he slid into the car and pulled off round the corner to the underground car park behind the high-rise building.

House looked around, Cuddy was stood where the car has just been, her long black coat covering up what she had on underneath. He looked at her and she stepped forward to join him, her arm linking in his before they made their way to the front door, both smiling.

***

The restaurant was on the street level with several floors and then luxury apartments above it. There was a massive sign reading Toscana's in smooth curved writing, bright silver on a metallic black background. The windows were translucent so the passers-by could vaguely see in. The doors were glass with chrome handles. As the couple approached, the doors opened in to let them walk through. There were two door attendants either side wearing the same as the valet. They both smiled and said good evening to the couple before motioning to the podium like station a few yards away. There was another man stood behind it looking down a diary. As House and Cuddy reached him the man spoke up.

"Good evening, sir, ma'am." with a polite nod to each of them.

"We have a table booked, Greg House and Lisa Cuddy." House answered.

"Ah yes, senor, let me say it is a pleasure to welcome two such highly esteemed members of the hospital. Dr. House." House unlinked his arm from Cuddy's in order to shake the man's hand. "Dr. Cuddy," the man extended his hand to her so she moved it letting him kiss it. "What a honour." the man said. Cuddy blushed.

"Thank you. It is a joy to be in such a restaurant." Cuddy replied using her trademark smile.

"You flatter me, senorita, I am sure. I am Pablo Giovanni, the owner and manager of Toscana's. Please," he motioned forwards, "let me show you to your table."

Cuddy linked her arm back into House's and they made their way through the room, following Pablo. The restaurant was already filling up, despite how early it was. The bottom floor had two sections to it. To the left was a bar and small seating area with a few tables, the two areas separated by a wall with several sheets of glass one end and at the rear end, under the mezzanine, a wall covered by mirrors either side. The main area of the restaurant was full of tables all laid out in white and silver and the mezzanine floor at the back half of the restaurant had curved black metal stairs leading up. The area under the mezzanine had several booths back to back lining the back wall with dim lights hovering low over each table. They walked over to the elevator and stepped into the small box, House at the back with Cuddy stood close in front of him. Her ass was almost touching his crotch he smiled and put his free hand round to the front of her hip gently stroking the thin fabric. As quickly as the elevator had started moving it froze and the three of them walked out, Pablo having been oblivious to anything happening behind his back.

They walked over to the table situated by the railings of the mezzanine floor, affording them the perfect view of the rest of the restaurant. As Cuddy went to sit down at the table House began to slip her coat of her shoulders, slowly revealing the red garment she had on. Handing the coat to Pablo he tucked the chair in for her before sitting down himself.

"Dr. Cuddy, you look beautiful." Pablo said with true Italian flair. Cuddy stayed quiet, she just smiled and blushed again.

"You got any menus for us there, Pablo?" House said sounding slightly offended that another man would look at Cuddy like that even though he did it every day.

"Of course, senor, here you go." handing them either a menu he also pulled out a wine list and handed it to House. He took it and immediately flicked through to find the one he wanted. Pointing his finger at it Pablo nodded, took the wine list and left.

Cuddy was now reading the menu, her eyes focused and her lips slightly parted. Not to mention her cleavage quite enticing from where House was sitting.

"You look great." said House quietly looking down at his menu.

"Sorry?" Cuddy said pretending not to have heard him.

House smirked but avoided looking up just yet. "You heard." he said before making eye contact for a second and looking back down.

"Thank you." Cuddy said quietly.

"You're welcome. The twins look good too."

Cuddy laughed. "Well I thought the dress would be to your liking." she said.

"Damn right." he said before going back to his menu. For a few minutes they were silent. "So, what do you want to eat?" he asked trying to ease the atmosphere.

"Don't know, the pasta looks good." she muttered.

"Mmm..." House hummed vaguely

"What?" Cuddy looked up, House rarely had nothing to say.

"I was looking for a burger." he said plainly.

Cuddy sighed. "House, this is a restaurant, not a takeaway or a burger bar. It has award-winning food and fine wines. You want a burger, drive to the mall and get one from MacDonald's."

"No it's okay. Found something better." she looked up at him as he grinned and pointed to the menu. "Steak." he said, closing it and placing it on the table.

Cuddy however was still reading, her face looking slightly puzzled with her eyebrows frowning. "Hmmm…"

"What?" said House, impatient to know what she was going to order.

"Can't decide." she said moving her mouth into a frown.

"Just pick something." he said becoming more impatient despite his best attempts not to.

"I know how to order, House. I just don't know _what_ to order." she said in a 'duh' tone of voice.

"Well you like pasta, get pasta." he said shrugging his shoulders.

"How do you know I like pasta?" she looked up at him suspiciously.

"Believe it or not I do know some things about you." he said a hint of mischief in his voice.

"Oh, I see." she said smirking and returning to her menu.

"Get the Pasta Carbonara, that's the best one."

"Okay." she said confidently.

"What? That's it, you just going to agree with me, no argument, and no 'House shut up you are wrong'?"

"No. Believe it or not, I do actually agree with you sometimes."

House's face formed a small smile. "Touché" he nodded.

The couple stayed staring at each other for several minutes before they heard a small cough. Neither of them knew how long the young man had been standing there but long enough by the small smile he had on his face.

"Sir, your wine." he said politely to House, uncorking the bottle and picking up House's glass to pour several mouthfuls in.

House picked up the glass once the man had pulled the bottle away and smelt it before taking a sip. Cuddy was watching intensely, House had just done what other people did without making a snide remark, it made her laugh that when he wanted to be, he could be normal. He nodded and smiled at the man letting him fill both glasses and setting the bottle down in the bucket on the stand next to the table.

"Are you ready to order, sir?" the man spoke up, his hands on top of each other over his black apron.

"Yes, I'll have the rib-eye steak." the waiter pulled out a small pencil and pad of paper.

"How would you like it done, sir?" he asked, pencil poised on the paper.

"Medium rare." House said holding the stem of his wine glass.

"Very good, what would you like with it?" he scribbled down House's order.

"Are fries out of the question?" he looked up smiling.

"House!" Cuddy said sternly, slightly embarrassed at House's question.

"We have fries." smiled the man, "any side plates or sauces with that, sir?"

"Oh, you got barbeque sauce?" House's eyebrows rose.

"Of course, sir. We do a special barbeque sauce, derived from the restaurant's secret recipe we have held for generations."

"That sounds more than adequate." House said in a mock posh voice taking a mouthful of the alcohol, savouring its rich flavour and bouquet, but also trying to avoid laughing at his comment mocking those partial to fine cuisine.

"And for you, ma'am?" he looked to Cuddy who was shaking her head at House.

"I'll have the Pasta Carbonara please." she said smiling and putting down her menu.

"Is that all?"

"A glass of water and a side salad aswell, please." she said moving her menu towards the waiter.

"Yes, of course." he put his pad and paper away and collected the two menus. "My name is Olivier and I'll be serving you this evening, please do not hesitate to ask if you require anything, I shall bring your food as soon as it is ready." he smiled and walked away towards the stairs. They sat for several minutes watching the downstairs level. House noticed there were more people now coming in, there was a large group of people now being seated at a large table in the centre of the room and another couple already sat at a table by the glass wall the other side of the bar.

"So?" she said, attempting to break the silence, yet again.

"So." House responded.

"Thank you for bringing me tonight." Cuddy said taking a sip of wine.

"You're welcome." House said watching her drink. "Recognise it?" he gestured at the wine.

"Yes." Cuddy said slowly, realising it was the fine that she should think was familiar "I don't know from where."

"We had at Wilson's birthday year before last, and it's the one we had on the roof." he said blushing slightly that he had put so much thought into the day.

"Ah I see." she said.

"Well I knew you liked it, so I thought, you know…"

Cuddy understood, it was a simple gesture but coming from him it was incredibly nice. He had paid attention to her likes in order to make the evening better; he was being romantic in an odd way. She wanted it to be a perfect night but there were some things that she wanted to know first, risking the entire night, she decided it was now or never.

"House, why did you invite me to dinner?" she said quickly to get it over with.

"Becau-" he started.

"And don't say-"

"I wanted a steak?" he smiled while she ran her hand through her hand, she looked distressed but sexy at the same time in his opinion.

"Oh my god, you are impossible." she laughed, smiling and shaking her head.

"Yep." he laughed at her.

"Ass." she smirked.

"Actually you're the one with the ass to rival all other living things, and I reckon King Kong's ass is in competition with yours." he said before taking another sip of wine.

"House shut up." she gulped. "Now please just answer the question."

"Why did I ask you to dinner you mean?" he said. He didn't look up at her; he kept running his fingers along the edge of his wine glass, hoping that avoiding her gorgeous blue eyes would make things easier. It didn't.

"Yes." she said in an almost whisper.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked in a soft voice.

"House, you're a smart man, you save hundreds of lives, I'm sure you can come up with something on your own."

"Well I know I'm a talented genius with shockingly good looks but I can't tell you what you want to hear."

"Oh and you happen to have some preconceived idea of what I want you to say? That's crap, House. I want you to say what you _want_ to, not what you _have_ to, not some stupid rehearsed bullshit."

"I seem to remember having a similar conversation at lunch too."

"Yeah we did. I don't care. Tell me what you have to say, House, or God help you I will walk out right now and leave your sorry ass here."

"You drive me mad, okay?" he almost yelled, before lowering his voice. "You drive me insane with your tight skirts and your low tops," he waved his arm at the mentioning of clothing, "and you make me laugh and you make me want to be nice to people for some stupid reason, and you get me to do my job, which is more than I can say for anyone else, and you just..."

His voice trailed off and he took a deep breath. "and you actually accept me, you let me live my life and I...." his voice trailed off, he didn't want to say anything to much, "thank you for that."

"That's it?" she whispered.

"What do you mean 'that's it?' I'm saying what I want to say remember? You want something else then you obviously want some_one_ else."

"No I mean you finished now?" she said smiling.

"Yeah." he sighed, "Why? Is it your turn now?"

"Yeah, it is actually. I just wanted to say thank you. You know, for being honest and asking me to lunch and dinner and being so nice." she shrugged her shoulders at the last few words.

"That's it?" he asked.

"Yeah that's it. Why have you got more that _you _want to say?" she asked back.

"Nope." he said quickly as if he was hiding something, knowing House, she thought he was doing just that.

"Fine, you're obviously just trying to shut me up and I'm telling you House, that won't work I'm going to wa-"

But suddenly her words stopped, he had lent forward and taken her face in his hands pressing his lips to hers.

***

She moaned into his mouth feeling his tongue running along her lower lip. She opened her mouth to let him in, kissing him back with all of the emotion she could muster. She could feel his thumbs caressing her cheeks and her hands were on either side of his chest, pulling his shirt and him with it further towards her. It was a kiss full of feeling, either of them telling the other how much they liked them. It was passionate, hurried; continuing to kiss, it was only a quiet cough that separated their lips and hands.

Olivier said nothing; he only smiled and removed the plates, jug of water and extra glass from the tray. Sliding the plates in front of the respective guests he smiled again when he noticed the couples were yet to break the gaze they had held since having stopped their intimate activity.

"Thank you." Cuddy said quietly as if her breath was caught in her throat.

"You're welcome, ma'am, if there's anything else, please let me know." he nodded at them both and walked away.

House and Cuddy just smiled at Olivier before picking up their knives and forks and beginning to eat.

The rest of the meal passed more easily, after clearing the air, so to speak, the couple relaxed and began to enjoy simply being together. Chatting, joking, gossiping, Olivier was soon at their table again asking if they would like dessert.

"Sure, why not. Cuddy, you ready to go to my place?" House said cheerfully turning to look at her and characteristically waggling his eyebrows.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." she replied sarcastically punctuating each word. "I reckon any dessert they've got here is twice as nice as what you've got." she said nodding at him suggestively.

"Wanna bet?" he said in an attempt to provoke a response, to his surprise he got an answer.

"Yeah, actually I do." she smiled but before they could continue they were conveniently interrupted.

"Well here is the dessert menu, sir." he handed one to House before speaking politely again. "I'll return in a minute to take your orders." he bowed slightly and headed off to another table, near the stairs.

Neither House nor Cuddy spoke until Olivier returned several minutes later. "Have you chosen your dessert, sir?"

"I'll have the Death by Chocolate. Two spoons." he winked at Cuddy and she just smiled at both men.

"Very good, sir." Olivier picked up both menus and left quickly.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" she said looking at him slyly.

"Whatever gave you that idea, Cuddy, I am a respectable man."

"Hmph. Respectable, I don't know about that."

"Cuddy, how could you? I treat you to dinner with, as you said, "fine wine and expensive food", all I get is you insulting me!" he moaned showing a mock hurt on his face and gesturing his hands as if he was being stabbed.

"I'm just returning a fair share of the insults I owe you after putting up with your sarcastic ass all these years." she muttered.

"Yeah but it's my ass you love most out of everyone's." he smirked, taking his final sip of wine. Cuddy simply smiled.

They sat in silence after that, waiting for Olivier to return. Watching the restaurant's other guests they both noticed how busy it had become, glancing at her watch she now noticed it was now past half eight. The time had flown by, their banter and chat had let her embrace them as Greg and Lisa not Drs. House and Cuddy. There were plenty of other couples in the restaurant, laughing, flirting, kissing, some of them, enjoying their time together. It occurred to Cuddy whilst she sat there that _they_ were one of the couples, she was genuinely enjoying her date, after all, and that's what it was. House had asked _her_ on a _date_.

Olivier returned with the dessert several minutes later. Placing it down in the centre of the table he put a spoon in it either side. With a curt nod and the word "Enjoy" he walked away quickly.

"That was fast." remarked Cuddy.

"Well you know me, Cuddy, doesn't take much." he was oozing with innuendo.

"No, I mean the dessert, didn't take long to arrive."

House remained quiet.

"Unless...you told them that we were having this for dessert. Which means this is all part of some big scheme."

House only smiled and picked up his spoon, digging it into the shallow dish taking it all in his mouth. It was sensational, brownie chunks with a dark chocolate fudge sauce, home-made vanilla and chocolate ice-creams on top with cream and more chocolate. The spoonful melted in his mouth, creamy and smooth it was as decadent as a dessert could get.

"Cuddy, you should have some before I eat it all."

She picked up her spoon and took a mouthful, slowly drawing the spoon from her mouth, savouring the taste, her eyes were closed and she emitted a deep throaty moan. The way her face was frozen, her lips moving slightly and her tongue running along her lower one removing the last of the sauce, embracing the texture and taste, House just watched her; it was the most dizzyingly erotic thing he had ever seen.

"That is divine..." Cuddy moaned punctuating each word and taking several more mouthfuls.

"Mmmm..." House didn't say anything, if he had it would only have been an innuendo. The truth was every second they were eating she was awakening his desire for her. All he could think about was that reaction to him, those moans, and her eyes closed. He could feel the denim around his crotch tightening and his heart rate beginning to increase. He had to do something, he couldn't sit here while she looked like that making his brain go into overload, mental images that were best left concealed.

"Enjoying that, Cuddy?" he asked slyly.

She opened her eyes and nodded, she'd lost count of the number of mouthfuls she had consumed, but for once she didn't care how bad it was for her. She noticed he was leaning onto the table slightly now, the dish had been moved over slightly. She didn't know quite what he was doing but she was moving closer too. He was smiling and it suddenly dawned on her what he moved the dish for. She decided that she would be the one to initiate the kiss this time.

She closed the gap and barely brushed her lips to his, he could taste the chocolate but the light touch was making him want her even more. He moaned softly, she was teasing him, using his desire for her to her advantage. He lent further forward stroking her cheek with his thumb and kissing her again. She placed one hand on the back of his neck pulling him into her, she could taste the cream in his mouth as his tongue began moving in between her lips, she parted them slightly and moaned when he pressed against her fervently.

As much as she was enjoying this she remembered they were in the middle of a restaurant, several pairs of eyes were beginning to look over at the couple. She pulled away, nuzzling her lips against his cheek.

She stood up and removed her coat from the back of her chair putting it over her arm and picking up her bag from under her chair. He understood the message and picked up his jacket doing the same with it on his arm, picking up his cane. They walked over to the elevator and stepped in, pressing the button and riding to the floor below.

***

They were silent but both of them couldn't stop thinking about each other. She avoided looking at him, she focused on the light above the doors as they seemed to eternally move to the lower floor. Just as she turned to speak to him the elevator stopped suddenly and Cuddy was thrown forwards towards House. House reacted with lightning speed, immediately grabbing her on either side and pulling them closer to each other. Their eyes met and Cuddy smiled, her arms resting on his biceps, feeling his toned muscles underneath his shirt. At that moment the doors opened and Pablo's face appeared. He was looking in on the couple in fascination and starting smiling.

"Scusi." he said giving the two a polite nod.

"I fell, I mean, the elevator jolted when it stopped, and House, he…uhh…caught me, to stop me that is."

Realising they were still in what appeared to be an intimate embrace the pair moved apart, only leaving their arms brushing up against each others. Pablo continued smiling and asked if they would like the car brought round.

"Sure, I'm not going to walk home." House said returning to his sarcastic self.

Cuddy walked out towards the doors as fast as she could, as if left alone, something untoward would happen. House sighed, wishing he had taken advantage of the moment, before dutifully following her towards the main doors.

House approached the stand where Pablo was phoning the valet in the car park.

"So Pablo. What's the damage?" House said, reaching into his jacket pocket.

"Nothing, senor." he replied, holding his hands up.

"What do you mean nothing?" House said looking suspicious.

"I mean senor, your meal is courtesy of Toscana's this evening."

"Well I'm not turning down free food." he said shrugging his shoulders.

"My godson informed me of the fact, senor. I believe you know him, you treated him in the hospital." he motioned his hands towards him and Cuddy at the door.

"Ahh so I know the brat do I?" House joked.

"Yes, senor, and for saving his life I am eternally grateful and I owe you a decent meal at least. I will also ignore your comment." Pablo said genuinely but with a subtle smile.

"One thing Pablo, don't mention this to Cuddy, she'll make me claim it on expenses or make me do Clinic hours." House smirked.

Pablo laughed and nodded, "Enjoy your night, senor."

House smiled again and walked off to meet Cuddy by the doors. Her coat was now on as a breeze swept down the calm street, it was still a warm blustery night.

The car was just pulling up and he watched the valet step out. He walked over and nodded to House. House took his hand out of his pocket and shook the valet's, a small bill being exchanged subtly.

Walking over to the passenger side he opened her door for her, and nodded before closing it after her. He walked to his side before sliding into the leather seat and closing the door. He started the engine but sat still for several seconds before Cuddy cleared her throat.

"Are we leaving now, House?" she smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, we're going." he had looked deep in thought, his eyes were unfocused and he was rarely caught off-guard.

The pair had barely said anything to each other since the dessert and moment in the lift. House was wondering what an earth Cuddy was thinking not knowing that Cuddy was thinking the same about him.

Pulling into Cuddy's street he pulled up to the curb outside her house. He turned off the engine and got out walking around to open her door. She stepped out and House caught a glimpse of her cleavage as she lent forward. She only smiled and walked out to her front door standing on the step waiting for House to say anything.

"Well, goodnight." she said looking up at him hopefully.

"Goodnight." he whispered.

She rose up onto her tiptoes intending on kissing his cheek, at the last second House moved his face and captured her lips in hers, placing one hand on her lower back pulling her into him. She wound her fingers into his hair, deepening the kiss. House moved his hand lower, gently touching the curve of her ass, she smiled against his lips and started to pull away.

She turned around and put her keys in the door pushing it open and walking inside, all rather quickly.

"You want a nightcap?" she said as she turned around, but there was no answer as House pushed her against the nearest wall, pressing his lips against hers violently. His hand had just moved to her back in time to prevent it hurting as she was slammed into the wall. All she could feel was his lips and his touch and she wondered exactly how far she was going to let this go.

***

A/N: Review please? :)


	11. Dark Abyss

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, upsetting though it is.

Summary: Huddy. One moment in PPTH begins to change everything. House and Cuddy both learn things about each other. What will happen as a result? Drama, Romance, Hurt, Angst, Smut.

Rating: MA - language, adult themes, adult content.

A/N: I'm sorry about the delay, I've had and still have flu, so I've managed to drag myself out of bed to finish and post this :) So after dinner what's going to happen? Adult content ahead. Enjoy.

***

Chapter 11: Dark Abyss

***

She didn't know what to do, she wanted this more than anything, it was only recently she had begun to realise she liked him. He had always been sarcastic and made inappropriate comments, she knew now they were his way of complimenting her. He was more scared than she was having feelings for anyone showed that you cared, proved that you were human and not just flesh and matter. But now, his lips on hers and his hands roaming over her body she knew he was alive she knew she was human. Every touch was like electricity. It was unbearable. She wanted him more than anything but she didn't want this to be a one-night stand, she realised as his lips moved to her neck she wanted him for as long as possible.

His cane clattered to the floor as she pulled his shirt towards her. Trailing his lips up her neck and her jaw he slowly pushed her coat of her shoulders. She kissed him with all the urgency and passion she could express, removing her hands from his jacket to let her coat fall off her. He kept his lips on hers pulling his coat off and flinging it onto the floor behind him.

Having removed his jacket he placed a hand on either side of her ass pulling her into him. She moaned at the feel of his hardening cock pressed into her thigh sucking on his lower lip to let him know how good it felt.

He pulled his lips away from hers kissing her neck and moving a hand to stroke her hip. She could feel his touch through the thin fabric of her dress sending shivers up her spine. Sensing her shiver and gasp at his delicate touch he pulled her away from the wall, together they managed to move towards her room. Their lips were locked together, pulling each other in desperation until Cuddy felt the backs of her knees hit the edge of her bed. He pushed her onto it and she fell back staring up at him.

He was stood at the bottom of the bed simply staring down at her, admiring her curves, the glow she currently possessed about her face. "God, you're hot." he whispered before climbing onto the bed after her.

He placed his knees either side of her legs running his hands up the inside of her calves. Her skin being soft and smooth, he continued to roam his hands up her body over her hips and up her breasts, squeezing them gently. Hovering over her, she moaned grabbing his shirt and pulling him down.

Their lips met again as House's fingers grazed the straps of her dress, he kissed her neck slowly, then her collarbone, grazing his lips over the straps before pulling one down with his teeth. She held his neck urging him to do the same to the other piece of fabric, which was the only thing preventing him sweeping the dress off her in one go. He obliged, continuing to rub her breasts and deliver soft kisses all over her skin. She smelt like fruit and coconut and he could taste it on his tongue.

Having conquered the straps he slid the dress down her body kissing where the fabric had been. Reaching the edge of the thong he kissed it softly, the fabric being so thin she moaned holding onto the headboard and tilting her pelvis towards him. He smiled yanking the rest of the dress of her.

He gazed down, there was Lisa Cuddy lying on her bed ready to surrender to him, in only a matching red strapless bra and thong and black heels. He gulped at the sight before him, feeling his jeans becoming rather restrictive. He was the luckiest man in the world, he had Lisa Cuddy there waiting for him.

"House..." she whispered.

He snapped out of his thoughts realising the intensity of the situation, returning to her aching body. He jumped onto her kissing her again. She kissed him back as he stroked her breasts, rubbing her nipples through the lace of her bra. He reached behind her undoing the clasp and taking it off, moaning at her breasts, soft, round orbs, her nipples a shade darker than the flesh around them. He lowered his lips to her neck kissing his way down to the valley of her chest.

Kissing around her nipples it was only when she grabbed his hair that he took the first into his mouth, sucking and nipping at it she gasped and lifted her body against his. She felt the tingling sensation in her groin growing. She was aching to have him. He switched to her left breast repeating the movements before kissing down to her navel. Swirling his tongue in it she laughed and he winked up at her.

Watching what he was doing was turning her on even more, he finally reached the place she wanted touched most of all. Running his finger along the edge of her panties she gasped, gently stoking the dark curls underneath. He moved his hands either side of the lace fabric carefully sliding the panties down her legs and sweeping them over her heels. He wanted those left on, having sex with her in heels was one of the fantasies he had always possessed. He moved back up to her mound and without warning plunged a finger into her.

She yelled out and closed her eyes. It was a throaty groan, primitive, a vocal expression of the desperate need for their bodies to unite. He began moving inside of her rubbing the spot he knew from all those years ago, that would drive her to the edge. Withdrawing almost completely then pushing fiercely back in her breathing quickened.

"Oh my God!" she yelled, her knuckles whitening as she gripped the head board even harder.

He knew she would explode violently and he knew how to make it the best she had had for years. Even after all those years when they had been together he still knew what she wanted, how she would react to what he was about to do.

He moved his mouth down onto her aswell. Licking her clit and making small circles around it she felt herself getting wetter. She hooked her leg round his neck pushing his face into her groin. Her whole body was on fire, the combination of his finger inside her and his tongue was about to push her over the edge. She was moaning constantly now, every time his finger stroked her she gasped. Now that her legs had him locked there his hands were free to roam her body. Moving his hands over her abdomen, he reached up and stroked her breasts, toying with her nipples her breathing became faster, she could feel herself nearing the edge, about to fall into the dark abyss of pleasure she had long dreamed off with him at the helm.

He felt her walls beginning to tighten so he sped up, pushing harder and grazing his teeth over her nub. That was all it took. Suddenly she screamed out, arching her body up and gasping. House took advantage of her still riding out her orgasm. He pulled of his shirt and threw it down on the floor. He reached down pulling off his shoes and socks before moving his hands to his zipper. He pulled down his boxers and jeans in one stroke, clambering back onto the bed.

Her eyes were still closed when she felt him lower his body onto hers, opening her eyes she saw he was completely naked, his cock now fully erect pressing into her thigh. Her eyes roamed over his chest, lightly tanned and unexpectedly toned she reached up to kiss him. He had one hand wound around her back, the other resting on her hip. He pulled away from her lips to look into her eyes, without warning, pushing his entire length into her.

She shouted out, throwing her head back and closing her eyes. He emitted a deep throaty moan; she was so tight after her orgasm. He stayed still for a moment before she looked at him, silently letting him know she was okay. He began to draw out of her before pushing back in completely. She hugged him down to her, widening her legs to let him push yet deeper into her.

She wound her legs around his lower back, her heels pressing into the cheeks of his backside. She began moving her hips, gyrating against him and he continued to thrust, she was thrusting back with all the strength she had left. Her movements urged him on even more, speeding up and slamming into her harder and harder. Cuddy had never felt so good, her entire body was trembling and she could feel he was nearing the edge aswell. She kissed his neck moaning directly into his ear.

"Ohhh..yes! Oh my god! Harder!" she kept repeating, their passion and lust dominating them. Nothing else mattered in the moment. With several final hard thrusts she screamed out, House had been holding on until she had had another orgasm. Now the sounds of her experiencing what he had wanted her to feel for so many years, pushed him over the edge. She felt him empty himself into her, the warmth of him inside her. But he didn't stop, he kept thrusting into her as hard as he could, both of them riding their orgasms out together, House finally collapsing spent on top of her. She could feel his juices down her leg, taking a tissue from the nightstand she wiped them both clean delicately.

The lay still, the only sound in the room was the heavy breathing. She moved her hand to his neck rubbing it before kissing his temple delicately. He moved his head and rolled to the side instantly regretting losing the warmth of her body against hers. She cuddled up to his chest and he pulled her into him. After several minutes, Cuddy spoke up.

"That....was nice." she sighed.

"Just nice? I'm offended! That was the best you've had in years woman, don't insult me."

"You're right, that was amazing." she said kissing his cheek.

House smiled and punched his arm in the air. "Yes!"

"Calm down stud, otherwise I'll make sure the source of your power is cut off."

House pretended to be scared, grabbing his lower regions protectively. Cuddy smiled and moved her hand there too, taking it in her fingers and beginning to rub.

House groaned and threw his head back, his body relaxing into the mattress.

Cuddy rubbed his chest and kissed his neck waiting for a response but when she whispered his name and looked across at his face he had already fallen asleep with a smile across it. She laughed softly and kissed his cheek before relaxing into his arms and finally drifting off into a deep sleep, the best she had had in a long time.

***

A/N: Whad'ya think? Review peeps :)


	12. New Dawn

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, upsetting though it is.

Summary: Huddy. One moment in PPTH begins to change everything. House and Cuddy both learn things about each other. What will happen as a result? Drama, Romance, Hurt, Angst, Smut.

Rating: MA - language, adult themes, adult content.

A/N: Explanation needed for my absence - school :( I'm now on Study Leave so at home 24/7 meaning more regular updates and something to keep my mind from dreaded exams. So here you go, finally, the morning after:

Chapter 12: New Dawn

The first thing House noticed when he woke up was a warm feeling on the one side of his body. Slowly opening his eyes to squint from the sunlight streaming through the window he looked down. Cuddy was curled up to his chest, her soft dark curls covering her face, one hand on his hip the other on his chest. She looked so peaceful.

He begun to notice the pain emanating from his leg, he bit his lip and groaned. His pills were in his jeans on the floor. Gently lifting her arm from around his waist and sliding from partially underneath her he limped to his jeans and pulled out the orange-capped bottle. Taking out two pills and dry swallowing them he limped back to the bed. As he moved he saw Cuddy had turned over and the sheet had slid off her body exposing her breasts.

House grinned and looked on with enthusiasm. Her lips were slightly parted and her chest was rising and falling in a gentle rhythm. He could feel himself getting more turned on simply by the sight of her. Climbing onto the mattress he spooned up to her back.

Cuddy had felt him leave the bed turning over it was when the sheet slipped down she decided to act naturally, breathing quite deeply, heaving her chest and parting her lips. Low and behold now he was behind her, his quite evident arousal pressing into her ass.

"Someone's happy this morning." she muttered softly.

"Someone was very sneaky by moving like that, how an earth was I supposed to resist these two beauties?" he retorted , smiling and cupping her breast with the arm now pulling her into him.

Well, what can I say, I knew it would grab your attention." she laughed.

"Well it did." he said before starting to kiss her neck. He was rubbing her breast now, stroking her nipple. She was smiling and rubbing her ass ever-so-slightly against his crotch eager to force a reaction out of him.

_"Can I deal with this?"_ she thought. _"Last night was amazing! I mean, I've never felt like that with anyone but him, but what do I want from this? Is he going to be sarcastic and throw it all back in my face? Does he think we're dating or sleeping together? I want him to be here, all the time. I love him but I can't expect he's ever going to say that he feels the same!"_ she decided that she would have to talk about this sooner or later, sooner was better.

"House..." she said tentatively.

"Mmm-hmmm" he murmured.

"Where's this going?" she asked sounded distracted by the soft tender kisses being delivered all over her neck.

"Well I kiss you, play with your fun bags then you get to board the House train." he smirked.

Cuddy laughed loudly, her body shaking next to his.

"I'm glad you find my equipment amusing, Cuddy." he said pretending to sound hurt.

"Well 'board the House train of love'? Come on. I mean, where are we going? Are we seeing each other? Or just sleeping together? Or....dating?" she uttered the last phrase hesitantly.

"What do you want from me, Cuddy?" he said moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

"For you to say something more than "What do you want from me?" or "I can't tell you what you want to hear." That isn't helpful, House."

"Well hot sex is good. Maybe I could come here and have sex with you and sleep then go to work the next day."

Cuddy smiled. That was as close as House was going to get to saying that he wanted them to start seeing each other so she'd settle for that at the moment, after all, she wanted to be with him more too.

In response she kissed his neck and wrapped her arms around him but erupted into giggles when House awkwardly turned around before pinning her to the mattress pulling her lips into a deep kiss. She decided the way he was going it wouldn't matter if she was late. It turned out it was worth it.

-H~H~H-

"House!" she moaned.

"Cuddy!" he returned in a mock whiny voice.

"We're going to be late!" she yelled at him.

"No. _You're_ going to be late, _I'm_ going to be surprisingly early." he said as he limped over to her.

"Only because I made you get up." she smirked looking up at him.

"In more ways than one." he said winking at her.

"I'm very impressed with your stamina." she said smiling.

"You ain't seen nothing yet, sweetheart." he said kissing her and pulling her into him, his hand splayed across her lower back.

"I'll hold you to that." she whispered in his ear pulling away from the kiss before it could progress any further again that morning.

House raised his eyebrows and stared at her as she walked off shaking her hips.

He laughed and picking up his coat and cane he walked out of the house after her.

-H~H~H-

He arrived at the hospital having changed into a clean pair of jeans and a shirt over a t-shirt. He was feeling fresh and invigorated after his night with Cuddy, the meal, the dessert, the sex. All of it had been so amazing, he had almost forgotten how good it felt to be out with someone, enjoying the evening without getting drunk, high or having underwear thrown at him. Instead, he had enjoyed fine food, expensive wine, a gorgeous woman and an energetic night that had left him more eager than he could ever remember to be at work. He figured that the eagerness to be at work was mainly because she would be there, keeping an eye on him. He was looking forward to _that_.

-H~H~H-

Cuddy was sat in her office when Wilson poked his head round the door and smiled at her.

"Can I help?"

"Yes actually, I noticed both the Dean and greatly loved Diagnostician are both in work, the one, earlier than normal and in an unusually good mood, the other, in their office as if they're avoiding people."

"What an ability you seen to possess for disguising what you have observed."

"So..." Wilson walked in and stood in front of the desk. Cuddy was relaxing back into her chair, her forearms on the rests either side. "How was the dinner?" he continued smiling down at her.

"The food was good, the wine was nice."

"You know that's not what I mean."

"It was...nice." Cuddy said, nodding and smiling at Wilson cheekily.

"Nice?"

"Yeah, it was nice."

"Okay." he said slowly, "I'm going to ask House, and even he won't say it was 'nice'."

"Wilson, you and I both know, House will brag about the night but will be his usual sarcastic self. You won't be able to figure out if he's telling the truth or not. But nice try." she smiled and picked up her pen ready to resume her work.

Wilson headed towards the door, "Bye, Cuddy."

"Goodbye, Wilson." she said without looking up, shaking her head and smiling. She paused for a moment before picking up the phone.

"Michelle, can you ask Dr. Wilson to do a student lecture please?"

"Certainly, Dr. Cuddy, what time?" she answered.

"Ask him to go down now please." she smiled.

"Of course." she hung up and Cuddy stood up before swiftly walking out of her office and towards the Diagnostic Department.

-H~H~H-

House was sitting in his chair, his feet resting up on the footstool his headphones clamped on his ears, the buzz of music could be heard from the doorway. His eyes were closed and he was quietly singing along, his hands pretending to play the guitar on his stomach. Cuddy was stood in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest, a slight frown on her face. Suddenly she had an idea, silently walking up to him she pinged the one headphone against his ear. His eyes flow open and his body jolted.

"Ow!" he yelled, pulling the headphones down to rest around his neck.

"That's what you get for listening to music and doing nothing when you owe me Clinic hours." she said seriously trying not to smile.

"We've already talked about you inflicting me with pain, as long as you're in leather, I don't care." he said standing up and walking over to his desk. "Now mistress, what do you want? If its sex than I'll meet you in the janitor's closet in ten minutes." House said in a deliberately loud voice. The two interns walking past looking shocked and hurried off down the hall whispering between themselves.

"House we are not having sex in the hospital." she said sternly.

"Ah but you recognise we will have sex?" he had caught her out.

"On two conditions," she said leaning over his desk, her cleavage clearly visible from where he was sat. "That you do your Clinic hours and that you are quiet about what you say to people."

"You know I'll do anything for you as long as you keep those in my face." he nodded at her chest.

"So does the hot Dean not want Jimmy boy to know that you were all on my jock last night?"

"House, you phrase it like that and the only sex acts you'll be involved in will be with your own right hand and the rated R channel."

"I get it, you don't want him knowing about last night." he said smirking at her.

"No, I don't want our sex life discussed as the subject of hospital gossip, okay?"

"Sure, as long as I still get to have sex with you I don't care." he said honestly.

"Now, we've cleared that up, you owe me four hours _at least_ in the Clinic today."

"Okay." House nodded and stood up grabbing his cane and sliding his cell in his pocket.

"Okay." Cuddy said slightly startled that House was going to the Clinic without any objections. But he had another idea in his mind on how to endure the hours swabbing crotches and listening to hypochondriac mothers.

As he walked past Cuddy he grabbed her waist and pushed her against the desk.

"What are you doing?" she said in shock.

"Doing what I wanted do to the moment you walked in here today." he said with a sincere look on his face.

But before Cuddy could protest House had dipped his head down and softly placed his lips on hers. She was surprised by his forceful actions how gentle and delicate the kiss was. His lips were soft and she kissed him back as her hands wound around his neck. House noticed she was kissing him back more passionately than he thought she would have, considering she wanted their 'thing' to be kept a secret.

He pulled away and smiled at her, removing her arms from his person and letting them flop by her sides.

"I know you want to have sex with me but god!" he yelled before winking at her and walking out of the room as quickly as possible.

"House!" she yelled back, noticing that Taub, Kutner and Hadley, affectionately dubbed 'Thirteen', had walked into the room next door. All of them were sat around the table staring at Cuddy, whose cheeks were now bright pink. All she thought was that she was lucky she didn't see them kiss, smiling weakly, she hurried out of the room.

-H~H~H-

House walked over to the Nurse's Station, speaking to Nurse Brenda.

"Dr. House, checking in at 11am, could you please write that down?" he grabbed a file and walked over to the group of people sat waiting for the next available doctor or nurse to see them.

The nurse sighed and noted it down even though it was quarter past eleven, looking over to House who was calling to a patient.

"Callum Young?"

A lanky boy stood up. House observed he had mousy brown longish brown hair that was untamed. He was pale, his hands were glistening with sweat and his eyes were dull with dark circles around them. He tugged at his clothes and bit his lips as he stood up and wandered hesitantly towards House.

"Follow me." House said in a disinterested tone of voice.

Once inside the exam room, the boy was perched on the edge of the exam table his legs swaying, he was still tugging at his clothes.

House slammed the door and noticed the boy winced.

"So, Callum, what seems to be the problem, apart from the restlessness and headaches?"

"How did you know?"

"Well ever since you came in here you haven't stayed still, when I slammed the door you winced because the sound hurt your head, your teeth are slightly yellow and you have dark circles around your eyes. So, how much do you drink every day?"

"I drink beer on the weekend."

"Not alcohol you idiot! Coffee. I'm betting you had quite a few this morning, I'll give you a tip, stop staying up all night in a caffeine-induced state of consciousness, do what normal people do at night, sleep, unless you're an owl, then I can't help you but the vets is on 44th and 6th." House stood up and opened the door.

"Doctor, is that it?" said Callum, hopping off the table.

"Yeah, cut down on the coffee and you'll stop feeling so rough. And who knows, you might save some money for a decent haircut too." he said before walking out and closing the door behind him.

-H~H~H-

Cuddy was walking towards her office when she saw House exit a consult room, taking another chance to lay the rules down she spoke above the hum of the busy Medical Centre.

"House. My office. Now." she said reaching for a file and walking off past her.

House shook his head and muttered to Nurse Brenda at the desk. "This may take some time. She takes a long time to finish."

The Nurse shook her head at his comment, his innuendos and double entendres were frequently enough for her to accept that he treated Cuddy in such a way.

"Goodbye Dr. House." she said in a tiresome tone.

"See you later, sweetheart." he winked over-enthusiastically and sauntered off to Cuddy's office.

"House, please tell me you did not just make a comment regarding 'us' to Nurse Brenda." she said in a frustrated way as he closed the office door.

"Of course I didn't Cuddy! It would be inappropriate in the workplace to discuss employee's personal lives." he said moving over to stand in front of her desk.

"Okay." she said with a smile, he took this as a sign to take a seat.

"I might have mentioned that you were sexually needy, which is why you wanted me in your office so quickly." he said rocking his cane.

"House! Just when I thought you might have some respect for me you go and do something to reaffirm what I knew all along."

"You mean that I'm irresistible and by that I mean you have an unlimited ticket to ride the House train?"

Cuddy huffed and placed her chin in the palm of her hand, leaning on her desk in desperation.

"I have respect for you Cuddy. R-E-S-P-E-C-T."

"Now I know you can spell. Guess this one. C-L-I-N-I-C." she said with a smirk.

"Sorry, didn't get that one. Guess I'll think about it over lunch."

"Well you'll need your wallet because Wilson is giving a lecture."

"Wait a minute, Wilson never-" he smiled at her. "you deliberately sent him to that lecture to avoid him asking me about last night. Ooo Cuddy, is someone ashamed the jumped me?"

"_I_ jumped _you_?" she said in disbelief her eyebrows raised.

"Yes. You were begging for me to relieve you of all this tension you've had stored up for me these last years." he flirted.

"Yeah, okay." she deadpanned, shrugging her shoulders and moving to begin to work.

"Wait, that's it? No, 'House, shut up to Wilson', no 'House, go to the Clinic'?" he said tilting his head and giving her a puzzled look.

"Well considering you have that all in your head already I'm going to say go with your initiative." she smiled.

"Cuddy. Since when do I use my initiative?" he smirked.

Cuddy rose from her chest and moved around to where House was sitting, placing her hand on either side of him, providing him with an amazing view down her top.

"Since I am home alone tonight and feeling really good." she smiled sexily down at him and pouted.

"Uh-huh." he said vaguely, distracted by the view of her body his eyes were currently glued to.

"So, can I expect you're going to the Clinic?" she smiled again.

"Oh yeah." he said breathlessly.

"Good." she said triumphantly, moving back to her chair and sitting down grinning at him.

"Now off you run." she said, smiling as he walked out looking distinctly dazed.

-H~H~H-

So this is just a little insight into Cuddy and House after their first date. Who wants more? ;)


	13. Embrace

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, upsetting though it is.

Summary: Huddy. One moment in PPTH begins to change everything. House and Cuddy both learn things about each other. What will happen as a result? Drama, Romance, Hurt, Angst, Smut.

Rating: MA - language, adult themes, adult content.

A/N: Soo, House has made a move, next Cuddy's 'meeting' with Wilson, enjoy guys...

Chapter 13: Embrace

Several days had passed since House and Cuddy had gone out to dinner and been involved in the activities following. All the staff had noticed an improvement in both the Dean and the Diagnostician, but it was Wilson who had observed this most of all. He was yet to be told by the couple that they had slept together but after their behaviour these last days he suspected Cuddy had bribed House in whatever twisted ways he had thought off in return for him keeping quiet about their 'relationship'. He wanted House and Cuddy to tell him when they were ready but he was becoming bored of pretending nothing was happening. Cuddy loved House, she had admitted that. House had admitted he had feelings for her. Now there were important questions such as 'where is it going?' Wilson knew Cuddy wanted as normal a life as possible but in a relationship with Greg House, how likely was that?

-H~H~H-

House was sat in his office playing on his PSP when Cuddy glided through the door.

"House, new patient: 37 year old male, back pain, muscle weakness, high blood pressure."

"That's boring." said House resuming play and ignoring the rather nice outfit she was wearing. It was fitting; it was black and pink; it was sexy as hell.

"Symptoms have persisted for several months, he's also complaining of weight gain and says that his testicles are swollen." Cuddy said closing the file and holding it out to him.

"Now Cuddy if you'd said weight gain and swollen sexual organs you know I would've been there in a flash." House said as he threw his gaming device on the table and stood up, moving his hand out to receive the file and picking up the phone to page his team.

-H~H~H-

Ten minutes later the team was sat around the table and House was standing at the board spinning a marker pen between his fingers.

"Male, 37, back pain, muscle weakness, high blood pressure. Go." he said writing them down and turning to the fellows enthusiastically.

"Cancer." said Thirteen in a satisfied tone of voice.

"Well done, I can do a lot with that." House replied in a usually sarcastic tone.

"Pancreatic Cancer." said Taub emphasising the first word.

"Doesn't explain the weight gain." House shook his head.

"What else has he said other than weight gain?" asked Foreman, slightly agitated that House had missed out some symptoms.

"Swollen things." said House smirking.

"Things?" Foreman asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, swollen goolies." House said raising his eyebrows in return.

Foreman scoffed but everyone ignored him and resumed the thought process.

"TB explains the back pain and muscle weakness." said Taub simply.

"Good. Test him, come back." House said before walking into his office.

-H~H~H-

Cuddy was on the phone when she spotted House through the glass doors. It was clear that he was going to walk straight past the Clinic and barge into her office talking loudly to disrupt her phone call. Three, two, one...

But there was no sound. She looked up to see House quietly enter her office, closing the door softly behind him. She looked back down at the papers in front of her and began to listen to the caller on the other end once more.

By the time the caller had finished speaking and Cuddy had said what she needed to, House had been sat for at least five minutes. She placed the phone down and looked up; suddenly realising he had closed the blinds and was now relaxed onto the couch moving his cane from knee to knee.

"Just a potential donor, wanting to come in and see the hospital." she said waving at the phone.

"Mmm-hmm." House muttered.

"Everything okay?" she said tentatively.

"Sure." he said quickly.

"House?" she said slowly.

"What?"

"For one, you came in here without making a fuss. You aren't talking, asking something ridiculous or making some sarcastic comment about my body." she said smiling.

"Mmmm." he said slowly.

"House, you have that look when something's bothering you." she tilted her head.

"Well that's because something is." he said pressing his lips together characteristically.

Cuddy felt her heart sink, she was starting to feel nauseous and her hands were trembling slightly.

"Oh." she said sounding rather disheartened her posture slumping. All manner of panicking thoughts began to run through her head. In her experience when he was quiet he has something important on his mind.

He laughed and clasped her hand in his. "I mean, we haven't told Wilson." he said smiling.

"You ass!" she moaned, leaning forward and slapping his arm.

"What?" he grinned back grabbing her and pulling her onto the couch.

"You were making me worry you jerk! I thought..." she said looking up at him.

"You thought what? That I was coming here to end it, to let you go? Cuddy, why an earth would I end something where I get sex and you all together in one go?" he smirked at her before leaning down to her and pressing his lips to hers softly.

She smiled onto his lips and spoke quietly. "So, this isn't over yet?"

"Shut up woman, embrace the moment." he smiled before kissing her with so much fire she _almost _completely forgot they were on the couch in her office.

"House we're in the hospital." But he simply stared at her and kissed her more passionately than before, she decided it didn't matter if the door was locked...

-H~H~H-


	14. Revelation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, upsetting though it is.

Summary: Huddy. One moment in PPTH begins to change everything. House and Cuddy both learn things about each other. What will happen as a result? Drama, Romance, Hurt, Angst, Smut.

Rating: MA - language, adult themes, adult content.

A/N: Long time no posting. I've been away and working with my new job and studying but things have settled. Here's the returning chapter...

Chapter 14: Revelation

It had now been a week since Cuddy and House had gone to dinner and spent the night together and three days since their couch rendezvous that could also be described as a cheeky feeling-up session. Thankfully, no-one had walked in; deviously, House closed the blinds and locked the door. Wilson, however, was being driven insane. The couple had been keeping their relationship quiet to avoid gossip but James Wilson, best friend of both parties, was becoming more upset that neither of them would admit what was going on between them. He had seen the looks and smiles exchanged, subtle to the untrained eye but to him it was as clear as the two things House loved on Cuddy's torso. They were together and he wanted them to tell him but they clearly weren't going to, the new approach was obviously to confront them.

-H~H~H-

House and Cuddy were talking in House's office when Wilson readied himself to walk in. He saw House was leaning back against his desk and Cuddy was stood in front of him, her back to the door. What he noticed most of all was House's one hand was resting on Cuddy's hip and her arm on the opposite side was on his chest. The pose was subtle but if someone walked past and looked closely they would've seen the Dean and the grumpy Diagnostician sharing a rather intimate moment.

Wilson pushed open the door silently before clearing his throat. The couple sprang apart, Cuddy spinning around and moving her hands across her chest, House's hand moving to hold the edge of the desk.

"I knew it!" Wilson grinned. "I knew you were together!"

"Wilson, shut up, don't want everyone knowing I'm banging that." House smirked.

"You're sleeping together too?" he almost screamed.

"House and I are currently seeing each other yes, but we want to keep it quiet." she smiled.

"For goodness' sake Cuddy, don't make it sound so business-like." Wilson smiled walking over to them. He hugged Cuddy and left his hands on her arms before speaking again. "I'm really happy for you." he said softly before turning to House. House's face had frozen at the thought of Wilson hugging him in congratulations. He smiled however, when he saw Wilson had stretched out his hand. House took it and gave it a vigorous shake.

"Told you I'd tap that." House smirked, gesturing his head to where Cuddy was standing. She blushed before moving to stand next to House.

"But if you hurt her so help you House." Wilson added on a serious note.

"Jeez man, I get the message, I don't want to get in the way of killer dog Hector's cousin." he laughed before moving his arm around Cuddy's back to rest his hand on her hip. He had expected her to move or chastise him but she moved into his side and moved her arm to the same position her hand resting on his waist. Wilson was surprised, there standing in front of him was Cuddy and House acting like a couple. He smiled and shook his head.

"What?" Cuddy laughed.

"Just look at you!" he said putting one hand in his pocket before waving the other in front of them.

"You're a couple! You're standing there in the hospital where anyone could see you, clearly together, acting like a couple." he laughed.

Cuddy looked up at House and smiled, "He's right you know. Anyone could walk in..."

"True. But if I was that worried I wouldn't do this." he said. Before Cuddy could retort he had pulled her around into his arms and was kissing her.

"Eww guys, get a room." Wilson moaned.

"Well we both have places. Cuddy, yours or mine?" House said winking at her.

"Shut up." Cuddy said playfully slapping his chest before kissing him quickly and walking out of the office, deliberately exaggerating the swing of her hips.

House watched her walk out, his eyes drawn to her hips and lower, hugged by the smooth fabric of her skirt. He was thinking of what it would look like in the shower when he realised Wilson was watching her too.

"Wilson! Stop eyeing up my woman you pervert!" he said pointing at him with his cane.

"She's my friend, I would never think of her like that." Wilson said smirking.

"Too right, and you'd never sleep with her because I'd cut you into thousands of little pieces and feed you to your cat." House threatened.

"I don't have a cat." he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I'd buy you a cat so you could be eaten by it." House said before sitting down at his desk.

"Okay House I understand, Cuddy is yours. But you realise you've just entered into a serious relationship with Cuddy?" Wilson said taking a seat the other side of the desk.

"Yeah so?" House said avoiding looking at Wilson.

"So… you realise she's thinking about moving in and getting married?" Wilson said moving his head from side to side.

"Why would she be thinking about that?" he was still avoiding his friend's gaze.

"Because she has been since she was fifteen years old, she'll never stop wondering about her future with the men she's with, House."

"Yeah but this is me." House said shrugging his shoulders.

"You think that means she's going to forget all that because it's you? If anything it's going to be all the more present in her mind. The man she has secretly loved for most likely, years, has finally chosen her." he widened his eyes and placed his hands on his hips as he spoke.

House was silent. Wilson had just made him realise he had started a relationship with Lisa Cuddy, the one woman who wanted family and kids and a happily ever after life, and she was with House, of all people.

"Well I'll leave you with that thought." Wilson said quickly before leaving the room just as fast.

-H~H~H-


	15. Moments

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, upsetting though it is.

Summary: Huddy. One moment in PPTH begins to change everything. House and Cuddy both learn things about each other. What will happen as a result? Drama, Romance, Hurt, Angst, Smut.

Rating: MA - language, adult themes, adult content.

A/N: These posts will be hopefully frequent then might slow down as the yet unwritten chapters are produced. At the moment these are roughly done and re-drafted for posting. Here's the next installment, enjoy...

Chapter 15: Moments

The sun was warm and her skin was glowing. She was smiling more than she had ever remembered in a long time. It was clear that it wasn't only the sun that was making the dark-haired beauty smile, it was love. She was head-over-heels in love with a man and had been for twenty years.

Cuddy made her way to the hospital entrance, watching the people mill in and out of the building. There were parents, children, grandparents, friends, nurses, doctors. It occurred to her that the hospital was the majority of her family. She was the head, the mother, the one looking after all of PPTH aswell as literally bringing in the money. Walking towards the doors she pushed them open to reveal a surprisingly busy foyer for an early morning. There were lots of people sat in the Clinic, two children cuddled up to their mother and an elderly man coughing constantly. Nurse Brenda was arguing with a large middle-aged man who was waving a pill bottle and a slip of paper. Cuddy sighed and walked towards the Nurse's Station, picking up a file with her name scribbled across the front and making her way to her office.

"Dr. Cuddy, I need you." Cuddy turned around to see Dr. Mark Paterson strolling towards her hastily, and it seemed, with a reason. He was just older than her, tall, dark, quite handsome, distinguished but arrogant. The women he pursued were always younger with no brains. He was a womaniser and a notorious flirt. He was always dropping hints to Cuddy that they should date but she had never been interested, her heart was lingering over House. Now she had him she certainly wasn't going to trade House for this inferior man.

"Dr. Paterson, how can I help?" she said cheerily.

"It's regarding Dr. House." he said with a frown forming on his face.

"Let's go into my office." Cuddy sighed and continued to walk, finally reaching her office. She placed her bag on the desk and took her coat off before hanging it on the coat stand in the corner of the room.

"Now, Mark. What seems to be the problem?" she said punctuated with a sigh. She turned around to see Mark had closed the door and taken a seat in front of her desk. He was lent back into the chair, his chin in his arm resting on the side.

"What is the usual reason anyone complains in this hospital?" he was using a sarcastic tone of voice that irritated Cuddy.

"Then what's your particular complaint with Dr. House?" she said smiling, everyone complained about him.

"He's unprofessional, lacks respect for the management and hospital policy, and costs us millions and his department only helps maybe thirty people a year." he ranted.

"The first thing I would say in response is that I haven't heard a new complaint. Secondly, the Diagnostics Department brings in more in donations and interest than any other department. And on that note since the profile of the department has grown we have gained thirty-nine percent more in donations than before the department was publicised." she was now in the chair behind her desk, relaxing back into it, trying to keep calm at the blatant attack on her 'boyfriend'.

"He has a team running around after him!" he said loudly throwing his arms above his head.

"He has the least number of staff which actually saves money, and his team also help in the Clinic and elsewhere in the hospital, I'd like to remind you that his team helped one of your patients last month when she deteriorated suddenly." she said this all in a professional manner, as if her job was to defend House. Paterson looked sour as if he was insulted that he needed help from House.

"He costs us a phenomenal amount in legal fees and we receive more complaints about him individually than all the hospital put together." he said, sounding as if he had done his research.

"But he has never once exceeded the budget I have set aside for his legal costs." she said whilst shaking her head, knowing what to say to win the argument.

"Be that as it may, I am letting my feelings be known that his behaviour is inappropriate." he said coldly.

"Well I'd like to make you aware of this then: in the last two weeks we have received one complaint about Dr. House, the two weeks before that? Seven. The two weeks before that? Six. In the last two weeks Dr. House's behaviour and conduct has improved and I commend that. Furthermore, I fail to see how Dr. House is _your_ problem."

"I have to work here too." he smirked. "We've all heard the rumours Dr. Cuddy."

"Dr. Paterson." her tone of voice had changed now, she had stood up and was looking sternly at him. "If you are suggesting that my relationship with Dr. House is anything less than professional I would be very careful, and furthermore, no-one _has_ to work here."

"Come now Dr. Cuddy. We've all heard the stories, you knew each other in med school, and you've been 'close' since." he was smirking again and making her feel uncomfortable.

"I would advise you to stop there Mark. Don't forget I am the Dean in this hospital and I chose who to employ." Cuddy threatened him subtly. Her tone of voice was growing sterner and her eyes had darkened.

"Okay, I'll leave now. But if you ever want to get a drink or dinner, let me know. I'd sure love to take you out sometime." he smiled, rising out of the chair and moving back towards the door.

"Thank you, but I'm not interested in dating right now." she said looking down at her desk and moving some papers.

"Who said anything about dating? I just want to take you out." he moved towards the door before stopping and speaking again, "Why are you seeing someone else?" he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not interested." she said with a small smirk.

"Okay, well the offer stands." he opened the door. "See you later, Lisa." he said before smiling and walking out through the doorway.

Cuddy shuddered, the use of her first name made her feel uncomfortable and he clearly thought he had a chance to date her, which was only because she and House were keeping things quiet. She had to find him; she needed to keep that interfering doctor out of her head.

-H~H~H-

House was sat in an empty patient room. He had drawn the blinds and closed the door to avoid anyone who wanted him to do anything that resembled work. But when he heard the door slide open to see Cuddy discreetly slipping into the room he realised she was the only person he wanted to see right now.

"Well hello Dr. Cuddy, how are we today?" he asked keeping his eyes on his magazine and away from another one of her rather flattering outfits.

"Fine thank you, House. Why?" she said suspiciously.

"Well after last night, I'm surprised you can walk." he smirked.

"I'm surprised _you_ can walk. Remind me how many times you came last night?" she said taking several small steps forward.

"I'm a man. You should know that Cuddy." he winked at her and carried on reading his magazine.

Cuddy smiled, he was sitting back on the bed with his magazine, his t-shirt was a fitting pale grey one and he was wearing a light blue shirt over it. His hair was ruffled and his stubble was just the length she liked it. He looked unbelievably sexy and all manner of inappropriate thoughts were racing through her head.

"Mmmm, that you are." she said in a distracted tone walking over to him slowly.

"I know that tone." he said as he closed his magazine and threw it haphazardly down on the bed.

"What tone?" she said innocently, fluttering her eyelashes and subtly licking her lips.

"That tone you use when your body is going 'Greg House, Greg House'" he smirked at her, imitating a heart beat.

"Well your pants appear to be going 'Lisa Cuddy, Lisa Cuddy'" she smiled back in the same rhythm. House looked down and surely, Little House was creating a slight bulge in his pants. That outfit _had_ had an effect on him, and to both their delights.

House swung himself to sit on the edge of the bed, his legs moving either side of Cuddy, effectively trapping her.

"Excuse me, Dr. House. You appear to be violating my personal space." she gestured her hands towards her torso.

"Oh I'm going to violate a lot more than that." he smiled before pulling her onto him and pressing his lips to hers passionately.

-H~H~H-

Cameron was walking towards House's office when he saw the team sat around the conference table. She strolled in smiling and speaking, "Hey, where's House?"

"Not here, as you can see." said Taub.

Foreman frowned, "Don't know, we haven't got a new case yet."

"What was the diagnosis with the last patient?"

"Adrenocortical Carcinoma." said Thirteen lazily, continuing to read through a medical article.

"Ahh, the weight gain, back pain. That's good." Cameron said nodding her head.

"It's not, its cancer." said Taub.

"I mean House will be happy that you got a diagnosis, especially an interesting one like that." said Cameron attempting to redeem her inappropiate comment.

"I think he's pleased now he has more time to annoy Cuddy." said Foreman laughing.

"Is that where he is?" Cameron asked. "In her office?"

"Don't know. Try the Morgue, the Coma Guy's Room, the Clinic on an off chance." said Taub.

"Thanks, that's narrowed down my search." Cameron said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Taub said before smiling and returning to his magazine.

-H~H~H-

Cameron left the room and set off down the hall looking for any tell-tale sign that House was hiding somewhere.

Then she saw it, there was an empty patient room, the blinds closed, the door slid shut but the light peeking from underneath the bottom of the blinds. She made her way over slowly sliding the door open, completely unprepared for the sight that met her eyes.

There standing against the bed was Cuddy being pulled onto House, kissing and with him moving his hands over her back and waist.

"Oh my god!" she said, suddenly realising she had said it out loud, House and Cuddy looked over and all three people just stared at each other.


	16. What Goes Around

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, upsetting though it is.

Summary: Huddy. One moment in PPTH begins to change everything. House and Cuddy both learn things about each other. What will happen as a result? Drama, Romance, Hurt, Angst, Smut.

Rating: MA - language, adult themes, adult content.

A/N: Sooo I dropped out of school and now have time to write more! Hopefully I'll get myself sorted out and be able to regularly update! Here's the next chapter, what will Cameron say? Enjoy! :D

Chapter 16: What Goes Around

"Oh my god!" Cameron said again.

Cuddy moved away from House suddenly, standing up straight and brushing her clothes and straightening her blouse and jacket.

"Sorry, Cameron, I should've asked you to join in." said House smiling, buttoning his shirt up higher and smoothing out his jeans.

"House." Cuddy said sternly.

"I'm going to...uh... I mean I'm...I'm...going to..." she was shocked, frozen at the scene she had witnessed. House and Cuddy. As in Greg House, the sarcastic, miserable and harsh doctor with the gorgeous, smart, talented female Dean. It wasn't right, as much as she liked Cuddy and admired House, she didn't see why they would be together. He drove her crazy. Or maybe that was it, _because_ he drove her crazy, the comments, the flirting was all his way of saying he was attracted to her. After all, they had known each other for a long time and there was obviously a chemistry between them, what Cameron had witnessed was apparently only a fraction of it.

"I know they were only rumours but jeez, Cameron, don't look so surprised, there are women apart from hookers who are willing to sleep with me." he smirked.

"House, be quiet." Cuddy had said little until now. "Cameron, I would appreciate a certain level of discretion in this matter." she said, the blush hardly rising to her cheeks.

"Well you aren't being very discreet, doing that in the hospital." she retorted coldly.

"No that's true but I would appreciate a level of discretion." Cuddy said softly but in a business-like manner.

The young blonde sighed and looked from Cuddy to House then back again before sighing and quietly speaking. "I'm sorry, it's just a shock, not what I expected but not a total surprise. Everyone knows you are close and you clearly want to be together, unless this is some sick joke on House's part." House shook his head without looking up at the blonde. It didn't want to say anything in the moment, his actions spoke louder than his words ever could. Cameron understood House was a man not to express emotion but in that second it was clear he cared about Cuddy immensely so she said what needed to be said, "I wish you luck and congratulations." she said looking straight at them both.

"Thank you." smiled Cuddy. But when House said nothing and continued to look at the ground she nudged him and he cleared his throat.

"Thank you." he said quickly looking up for a second and flashing a weak smile.

"You can go now Cameron." said Cuddy with a sympathetic smile.

Nothing else needed to be said. She had just seen House and Cuddy involved in what could only be described as 'pre-sex fondling' and that was enough. She almost ran out of the room, her cheeks a deep shade of pink.

"That was awkward." sighed Cuddy.

"Yeah." House nodded. "And you realise we're our own undoing? Everyone in this hospital is going to know by the end of the week." he laughed.

"Don't be ridiculous, House." Cuddy said shaking her head and laughing.

"I'm being no such thing! I'm being honest." he said smiling.

"Oh. You think you're right?" she said with slight surprise.

"You're honestly asking me that question?" laughed House.

"Cameron will be discreet." Cuddy said in a genuine tone.

"If discreet covers her telling Chase and Foreman and even if all of this is overheard by only one person, then the spiral goes downward from there."

"Oh my god!" muttered Cuddy and she paused before pointing her finger into House's chest. "This is your entire fault!" she yelled.

House's jaw dropped and he stared in disbelief. "My fault?"

"Yes! You were the one who kissed me!" Cuddy slapped his arm this time.

"Ow!" he pretended to look hurt. "Really? If I remember correctly, you were the one who sought me out."

Cuddy's face blushed and she lowered her head and crossed her arms over her chest. She couldn't think of anything to say. House's skills of perception and observation were second to none so Cuddy didn't say anything else. House knew he was right, the confirmation being that she was staying quiet. So he smiled and stood up grabbing her shoulders and pulled her into him. She pressed her head into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her so tightly, as if they never wanted to let each other go.

"What are we going to do when everyone finds out?" whispered Cuddy quietly.

"Well considering everyone thinks we've been sleeping together for years I don't think it's going to be a surprise." he joked. He could feel her shake against him as she chuckled.

"I guess we're really screwed then." she said as she moved to look up at him.

"Yep. At least that's what everyone's going to say." House said as he winked.

"Well I guess we're going to have to prove it to them. You want to come over tonight?" she smiled sexily up at him.

"What kind of question is that?" he said gaping at her.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

"Oh yeah..." he muttered as he lent down to kiss her. She responded, moving onto her tip-toes and parting her lips. It was soft and delicate, completely unlike the kiss they shared over dinner. It was a sweet caress, their lips on each other like the world had stopped and in that moment, to them, it had.

-H~H~H-

Cameron's mind was reeling, what she had just witnessed was the last thing she had expected to see when she thought House was hiding from Cuddy. It was quite different, House was hiding _with _Cuddy. They had apparently wanted some 'alone time', and in the hospital too, that was the main shock. Cuddy was a Dean who enforced rules and protocol but there in the empty patient room...She had to tell someone.

Walking swiftly into the Doctor's lounge she spotted Chase relaxing in his scrubs with a cup of coffee. She stood in front of him and widened her eyes at him nodding her head towards the corner of the room.

Chase raised his eyebrows and moved with her to the more private spot.

"What's going on?" he said, his voice laced with concern and worry.

"I just walked in on House and Cuddy." she hissed.

"Oh what's he done now?"

"No, I mean I just walked in on House and Cuddy." she raised her eyebrows and emphasised each word trying to encourage Chase to understand her meaning.

Chase's eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

"No! Seriously?"

"Yes! I walked in and they were all over each other!"

"Woo, go House. Always said he had it in him." he smirked.

"Chase." she said in a tired way.

"Cameron, does this bother you?" he said frowning at her.

"I'm not in love with House." she said in a 'duh' tone of voice.

"That's not what I asked." he said softly, touching her arm.

"I just didn't see that happening and it was a shock, after all, we are in the hospital." she looked shocked.

"Sounds like House to me." Chase chuckled.

"Yes, but it doesn't sound like Cuddy, I mean, 'that' in the workplace?" she hushed.

"Who knows, maybe House is a stud." laughed Chase.

Cameron made a disapproving face and smiled. "Yeah, that or they really like each other and he's finally going to change for the better." she ended with softly and with a smile, a sign of genuine happiness for House.

Chase stepped forward and brushed his lips to hers lightly. She smiled back at him, wrapping her arms around his back and hugging him tightly.

"I love you." his said quietly, kissing her temple and stroking her hair.

"Love you too." she whispered as she pulled his body tighter to hers.

Neither one of the couple had noticed Mark Paterson sat on the sofa, discreetly listening to everything the two young doctors had just discussed. He grinned and returned to reading his paper, none of the words soaking in, his mind too busy formulating a plan on how to remove the obstruction that was House, which was preventing Lisa Cuddy from being _his._

-H~H~H-

The screen blinked with a message appearing in the bottom right hand corner. Cuddy moved the mouse to click the message only to sigh at the content. It was Mark Paterson and he had requested an emergency meeting of the Board.

"Idiot." she muttered as she logged off her computer before picking up her jacket and pager to work in the Clinic before attending the meeting in an hour's time.

-H~H~H-


	17. Admission's Effect

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, upsetting though it is.

Summary: Huddy. One moment in PPTH begins to change everything. House and Cuddy both learn things about each other. What will happen as a result? Drama, Romance, Hurt, Angst, Smut.

Rating: MA - language, adult themes, adult content.

A/N: Here we go...sorry for the hiatus, been away skiing for a VERY long holiday :) Enjoy people...

Chapter 17: Admission's Effect

He was sat in his office reading over some patient forms when he heard his door slam open and his name yelled out.

"Wilson!" House yelled loudly but in a rather enthusiastic tone.

"House." sighed Wilson.

"How are you my fine fellow?" said House mockingly. Wilson opened his mouth but House interrupted too quickly. "Actually...no don't worry."

"Is this about Cuddy?" Wilson said suspiciously.

"Uh-huh." House said moving his head to the side and avoiding looking at the Oncologist.

"Yeah I got the message about the Board meeting." Wilson sighed, remaining sat behind his desk.

"What Board meeting?"

"The one Paterson just requested about conduct in the hospital."

"Cameron caught us and Paterson found out." House grinned, realising what had happened.

"Oh my god! Really?" Wilson said rather loudly, his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, in the patient's room, it was hot." he smiled.

"Eeew, so Cameron saw...?" Wilson frowned.

"Us getting it on." said House slowly with a cheeky grin.

"What, making out? Or, sex?" his eyebrows remained raised and he looked on in anticipation.

"If she hadn't walked in, _then_ it would've been hot." House smiled.

"Okay, so you were basically acting like two horny teenagers feeling each other up hidden away somewhere?" Wilson smirked.

"Yeah that's it really, but remembering this is Cuddy it was sexy as hell." House waggled his eyebrows.

"I don't want to think about the two of you." he replied with a frown on his face.

"I said to Cuddy that Cameron would tell either Chase or Foreman, I'm betting Chase, and that someone would overhear. I think that was Paterson, now he's using that as more against me and going to the Board." House explained simply.

"Well you do overstep the line a lot, House." Wilson sighed, his hands folding on top of the desk.

"But Cuddy knows how to handle them." House said confidently.

"What do you think she'll do?" Wilson asked curiously.

"She'll defend me, if I lose my job which is very unlikely then I'll work somewhere else, she'd write me a glowing recommendation, especially after last night." he smiled.

Wilson's expression had changed now, it was neutral but his eyes were shining, House thought he detected worry or something resembling concern but as this was Wilson that was not uncommon. "House." he said softly. "Do you know how Cuddy feels about you?"

"Considering I have sex with her on a regular basis I'm going to gamble and say that she likes me a reasonable amount."

"House." he muttered softly. "You idiot." shaking his head he looked down at his friend.

"Wilson, you pansy. What?" House smiled.

"She loves you, House. God knows why, but she does. She'll defend you to the end of the earth." he said throwing his arms in the air in an exaggerated fashion and walked over to stand in front of his friend.

"That's pointless." House said in a way making everything sound as if it was obvious.

"We are all fools in love." Wilson sighed. "I wouldn't be surprised if she gave up her job to be with you."

House's face froze. "Why?" he said quietly, as if he was asking himself rather than Wilson.

"Because she loves your sorry ass!" Wilson yelled before sighing and saying softly; "And you should tell her you do too, before she does something that will ruin everything."

House just stared. He couldn't believe that Cuddy would do that for him, it was his job, obviously he loved it, it was pretty much the only thing in his life that he had apart from her that he _wanted_. But he didn't see how he deserved her. He needed to talk to Cuddy. Pulling his pill bottle out of his jeans pocket he flipped open the lid and threw two into his mouth, swallowing them back as quick as possible. Wilson remained standing in front of House, watching his friend he visualised the cogs grinding in his mind, trying to process everything that the two of them had discussed.

"I have to talk to her." whispered House.

"Good luck." smiled Wilson weakly before sighing once more and moving over to his desk, falling into his chair in an exhausted manner.

House simply stood up and walked out, letting the door close behind him, completely unclear in his mind of what in the world he was going to say to Cuddy.

-H~H~H-

House had stopped by his office before going to see Cuddy. He could see Mark Paterson walking towards the room. He didn't like that man, he was arrogant and had frequently made medical errors but he remained working in PPTH. In that respect he was similar to House, the two differences were that House had Cuddy and House was supposedly smarter.

"Dr. House." announced Dr. Paterson cheerily as he marched into the room.

"Mark." nodded House curtly. "To what do I owe this...I was going to say pleasure, but I'm not a liar." he smirked in a contented manner.

"I wanted to see you before the Board meeting."

"And why would that be? I'm not involved with the Board."

"No, but Cuddy is and since you two are breaking hospital rules by sleeping together that calls for an emergency meeting and possible disciplinary action."

House's face froze but he had to pretend it hadn't affected him.

"Well Cuddy is good at defending me and she hasn't been complaining." he raised his eyebrows at him.

"You don't deserve her." he said coldly. "She deserves a man who'll treat her well and spoil her and show her off as the catch that she is."

"I'm sure she knows how you feel." said House, hinting about his knowledge of Mark's desire to date Cuddy. It was clear now that this was a personal vendetta. Paterson was jealous of House, jealous that he could date Cuddy and that she would want that but to choose House over him. That was agonising.

"You don't deserve her. And I'm going to find a way of getting her back."

"She's not a toy Paterson. She's a woman, and she's with me and for the record, she was never interested in you."

"You arrogant bastard." Paterson hissed. "She doesn't love you. Do you really think you can give her what she wants? A family she's proud of and the loved she deserves. You'll just ruin it, like you've ruined everything else in your life. You only have two friends and you treat both of them despicably. You drink and take pills to try and erase the sadness and despair that is overtaking your life. You're a nothing and always will be. She wants a future and a happy one, you'll just drag her down."

House stared coldly at him.

"You are a liability to this hospital and this is just another toe over the line."

"Fine." House said sternly.

"You seem sure of the security of your job."

"I know that the Board will do what they think is best." the truth was that House was now scared. What Paterson had said struck a nerve, she wanted a future and he was beginning to think that future wasn't with him. As much as he hated the man, he was right. He was a pill addict and a drinker. He was negative and devoid everyone around him of anything that remotely resembled happiness or joy. That and what Wilson had said about Cuddy loving him was making him nervous. He could feel his palms sweating and his head starting to ache.

"Just think about it." Paterson said smugly, before straightening up and walking out of the door, leaving House's mind _still _spinning.

-H~H~H-


	18. Ready

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, upsetting though it is.

Summary: Huddy. One moment in PPTH begins to change everything. House and Cuddy both learn things about each other. What will happen as a result? Drama, Romance, Hurt, Angst, Smut.

Rating: MA - language, adult themes, adult content.

A/N: Whey hey people, the final showdown! Here we go...

Chapter 18: Ready

His head was pounding with an ache that rivaled his leg. He understood why people used love as an excuse or a reason but the rational behind it was irrational to him. Love was invisible and desputible, there was no way of proving he had any feelings for Cuddy or that she had feelings for him. What did show her emotion was her intent and that only something as ridiculous as love would be a reason for her risking her career.

Love? Her? Them? Love? It didn't seem possible that anyone would love him, he avoided emotions, having feelings meant attachment, attachment meant hurt and hurt meant more pain. He couldn't deal with any more pain, he was already damaged enough. This was it. He was going to see her. Her career was more important and she needed someone who wanted to be with her. She was just sex, that was it, just physical relief. Nothing more. Paterson wanted her for more than just sex although undoubtedly sex was the first thing anyone thought of when seeing that woman, she was like Satan tempting you in a skirt and blouse.

His body moved automatically, he wasn't thinking about movement, he was focusing on what to say, how to approach the subject, how to explain how he was feeling.

His brain told him that the elevator had made a noise but he didn't remember hearing it. His brain told him there was someone passing him but he didn't notice them. All he knew was that he needed _her_ and that was where he was going, to her.

-H~H~H-

Cuddy was sat in the Board room when Wilson strolled through the door, he looked apprehensive and Cuddy started to frown at his apparent state of mind. She could read his expressions and body language better than anyone, just as well as House could in fact.

"Wilson, everything okay?" she said slowly.

"Do you know why Paterson called this meeting?"

"I'll guess and say that House is on the agenda, his conduct, et cetera. It said hospital staff's conduct on the message."

"House just told me that he think Paterson knows about you two and that is the topic for this meeting."

"Paterson is a good doctor, but he hates House."

"House seems to think he heard about you and House, earlier today..." he said slowly, raising his eyebrows. "and he's using that to get House into more trouble."

Cuddy was relaxed into her chair, her face had a frown and she had crossed her arms over her chest. "I'll fight him to keep House here, Paterson knows that." she said sitting up straight and holding either arm rest, ready for the rest of the Board to arrive.

Her heart was pounding and her throat was dry, she was ready for a fight.

-H~H~H-

All Board members had arrived apart from Dr. Paterson. The other doctors were sat around the table, chatting and discussing hospital business. They were calm, casual, unaware of the storm that was beginning to weather over the room. When he walked in, his head held high and a small smile plastered on his harsh face she could only feel more venom. He was good at his job, she respected him but his malice in trying to attack House only sought to enforce her feelings of disgust now she and House were dating.

"Sorry for keeping you all waiting." he said quickly, sitting down and straightening some files in front of him.

"Dr. Paterson, good afternoon." Cuddy said with a small smile. "Now what is on the agenda? This meeting was at your convening after all."

"As I'm sure everyone is aware, Dr. House is a liability to this establishment, his conduct is consistently unbecoming of a medical professional and it has been made clear that many staff wish for his tenure agreement to be revised and mostly, retracted."

"Dr. Paterson, we are all aware of the concerns regarding Dr. House, they have not been missed in this meetings, I'm sure you have all noticed." she said with a small smile. There was a quiet murmur of laughter around the room and Paterson scowled.

"Since my last concerns have been brought to these Board meetings, new evidence of more instances of misconduct have been brought to light. Situations that are the epitome of inappropriate behaviour."

Cuddy's face stayed neutral but her eyes were ablaze, her throat had become dry again. She was clenching her fists with her arms crossed defensively across her chest. The doctors were all staring at Paterson, waiting for this newest revelation. Wilson was starting to glisten from the sweat across his brow, he know in detail what Paterson was referring to but didn't want to get involved unnecessarily, after all, this was Cuddy's boardroom.

"It has been brought to my attention," continued Paterson, "that Dr. House is romantically involved with a member of staff in this hospital." his eyes narrowed at Cuddy. "Dr. Cuddy, would you care to enlighten us all?"

-H~H~H-

A/N: Dun duh duh...how will the meeing pan out? Stay tuned, do you want the next chapter?


	19. You Said

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, upsetting though it is.

Summary: Huddy. One moment in PPTH begins to change everything. House and Cuddy both learn things about each other. What will happen as a result? Drama, Romance, Hurt, Angst, Smut.

Rating: MA - language, adult themes, adult content.

A/N: Here it is, the result of House's thinking, what's going to happen? Enjoy everyone...

Chapter 19: You Said

All the heads in the room turned towards Cuddy, her cheeks were tinged with pink and her eyes had darkened to a dangerous shade of deep brown, they looked black in the bright electric light.

"Yes." she said simply, unfolding her arms and leaning forward. "I am seeing Dr. House, and have been for a short while now." he said, smiling ever-so-slightly.

They was a brief silence as she let out a soft sigh.

Paterson had matched her lean towards the desk now at the opposing end of the table. "Dr. Cuddy, I need not point out that this is a clear breach of hospital policy." he shook his head in a disapproving manner and smirked as he relaxed back into his chair. He looked arrogant and content in that he had just undermined her authority.

"And I'd like to offer my congratulations!" Wilson said suddenly, smiling and beginning to clap to encourage the others.

There was a short round of applause with many smiles and best wishes passed on. Dr Paterson was livid, his face a bright red colour and his lips pursed. Celebration and joy was the last thing he wanted as an outcome of this meeting, he wanted carnage and victory. He wanted to catch his prey so he interrupted and coughed loudly to discourage more laughter and smiling.

"As happy as we all must be for the new couple, I must remind you that such a relationship is inappropriate and according to the document signed by Dr. House at the start of his employment here, it is not allowed." he smirked.

"In response to that I must remind you that Dr. House's conduct has improved dramatically in the time we have been together, and secondly, our relationship, although affecting his conduct, is benefitting the hospital in a positive way, his Clinic hours are being completed, there have been less complaints this year in the last two weeks that we have been dating. I would also like to ask, Dr. Gern," her head turned to the older doctor as she smiled, "who is the head of your household?"

The older doctor smiled and laughed, "My wife, of course. She is a formidable force." There was a small mutter of laughter and agreement before Cuddy continued.

"Need anything else be said?" she smiled and the Board laughed again. "Dr. House will do his job and whilst in this hospital we will remain as professional as the hospital policy dictates. I will continue to perform my duties to the hospital to the best of my ability, regardless of my relationship with an employee."

"As lovely as that speech was Dr. Cuddy, it says clearly in the Hospital Code of Conduct that your relationship is not allowed." he said firmly.

"Actually, if you read the document carefully, it says nothing about the Dean being involved with an employee and it also states that as long as the behaviour within the workplace is appropriate and does not affect the status quo, there is nothing prohibiting any relationship of any kind. And so long as someone else monitors or signs off on any duties or assessments of the employee it's acceptable." she said calmly.

"That is besides the point, Dr. House is clearly a favourite in this hospital and I object to the Dean being involved with a Department Head that she is in supposedly in charge of." he said, his tone of voice becoming more aggressive.

"If you have an issue with my running of this hospital, perhaps you would prefer me to leave, and I'm sure I'll take many of our loyal and generous donors with me." she said, her facial expression now neutral again, her eyes once more ablaze. She was willing to fight him with whatever it took; she hadn't done so well for herself by being timid or as strong a negotiator as any man she had ever had to face.

"Dr. Cuddy, who said anything about leaving?" he said with a feigned innocence.

"Dr. Paterson I fail to see just wh-" but her voice was interupted by the door bursting open, and House himself appearing in the space. He was flushed and looked definitely nervous.

"Dr. Cuddy!" he said loudly. "Can I talk to you please?"

"House, we're in a meeting." she said raising her eyebrows and nodding back towards the door indicating he needed to leave.

"Yes I know, but I need to speak to you, urgently, patient dying and all." he said jokingly but his face was stern and his manner seemed forced, it was unnerving to see him so apparently panicked and out of control.

Cuddy sighed and turned to the Board members as she stood up straightening the front of her skirt. "Excuse me, everyone." she smiled and walked out the door, House following and closing it uncharacteristically softly behind him.

Once out in the corridor, Cuddy spun around on her heels to face him. "House, this better be good, you know I was in a Board meeting." she looked expectantly at him but he was simply looking down, leaning on his cane, his other hand rubbing his stubble.

"House. Come on." she said impatiently, despite the feelings of nervousness coursing through her body.

"Don't do it." he said simply, dropping his free hand and looking straight into her eyes.

"Do what?" she said shaking her head and beginning to relax.

"Threaten to leave." he said quietly.

"I didn't." she scoffed.

"You did, but don't do it again. Give him what he wants." he said taking a deep breath and looking at her again. He was calling her bluff. He had known exactly what she had said in the meeting without her even discussing it with him. His powers of intuition and deduction were astounding.

"He wants us not to date." she said, her anger beginning to surface in her voice and her expression.

He sighed and looked around again. "Then so be it." he shrugged his shoulders.

"You want us to stop dating?" she said quietly, folding her arms over her chest.

"He isn't going to stop until he gets what he wants." he sighed again, it was beginning to irritate her that he was sighing and being so calm, didn't he care about her at all? "And you don't want to leave."

"So you're telling me this is it. This is the end." she said shaking her head.

"I guess." he shrugged.

"You guess?" she said, rather loudly.

"What do you want me to say, Cuddy?" his voice had gotten more gravely now.

"We're back to this? For once in your life House, tell me what you want to say without asking me first." she said impatiently.

"I think you should stay here, keep your job." he shrugged again.

"I'm not going to lose my job, House. And we can stay together." she said slowly and the last phrase, suggestively, goading him to accept her decision was the right one.

"It won't work. They'll always be an issue if we are together and Paterson is not going to give up, he wants you and I'm in the way." he stated sadly.

"So you're breaking up with me?" she waved her hands in the air.

This time House stayed silent, he just glanced up into her blue grey eyes and ran his hand down his face. He was seeking sympathy.

"You bastard." she said coldly, her eyes beginning to glisten. "All of those things you said about being with me, about us being together, you were just using me, and I fell for it like a teenage girl."

"I did mean those things." he spoke softly.

"You didn't." she said fiercely. "How could you if you're doing this now? These last weeks have been amazing, you've been happy and every moment was genuine, you _did _mean those things, I know you did. So why are you chucking me like a used tissue?" her voice wavered and her eyes were stinging.

"Because it's easier." he said.

The words hit her like a ton of bricks. "Oh yeah, I forgot, you're for the easy way out." she replied coldly.

"Look at me, Cuddy! I've got a bum leg, I'm addicted to Vicodin, I drink, I shag hookers. That's the man you're with and you don't deserve that." he shouted rather loudly. A nurse walking past sped away looking distinctly uncomfortable.

"You know what House." she said angrily, "I've got a feeling this is all an excuse, you just wanted one night, one time to say that you had me, like a trophy, an accomplishment and that was all, you've been looking for a way out all along and congratulations, you've found it. I don't want to be with you if you can't admit your feelings. I always saw another side to you, a passionate, caring, determined, motivated man who uses his talent and his intellect to help people who can't help themselves." she paused briefly as she tried to control her breathing, "But all I see now is a man who's afraid, who's a coward, who's too selfish and proud to admit he might be loved, because love means he's human, means he's not indestructible," she was right up close to him now, the tears were rolling down her cheeks rapidly, her eyes glowing darkly with frustration and pain. "It means he can't live the life he always had, means he can stay the same, he can avoid change, well so be it. You go find some hooker, because I don't want to ever be with you again, I can't believe I thought you could change because it's clear to me that you can't and never will." she finished speaking and brushed past him violently, almost running towards the door back into the meeting.

Pausing to wipe her eyes and compose herself she swung open the door and strolled in. Remaining standing she spoke quickly, "I'm sorry for making you wait but the situation has been resolved, there is no longer an issue as Dr. House and myself have decided it would be simpler to stop seeing each other. I'm sorry for taking up your time and I will see you all next week for the summer budget meeting." she turned instantly and walked out the door slamming against the wall as she threw it open in frustration.

She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as if she was about to explode, her head was spinning and her cheeks were sore with the dampness layering them. Her feet carried her automatically to her office, before she knew it she was curled up on the couch in her office, every single blind drawn and the lights off. Her body shuddered with every sob, her make-up was smeared across her face and her suit jacket. There were several tissues scattered next to her and she felt so exhausted it wasn't long before she had fallen into a deeply troubled sleep, still not knowing there was more to the situation then she was aware of.

-H~H~H-


	20. Alone

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, upsetting though it is.

Summary: Huddy. One moment in PPTH begins to change everything. House and Cuddy both learn things about each other. What will happen as a result? Drama, Romance, Hurt, Angst, Smut.

Rating: MA - language, adult themes, adult content.

A/N: This is NOT on hiatus just suffering from writer's block.

Chapter 20: Alone

His throat was dry and he felt numb. He had done what he didn't think he would ever be able to do, he had turned down Lisa Cuddy. After all those years of dreaming and picturing them together it had finally happened, the one night after dinner had been so amazing, he thought he had been happy. Obviously not, he had pushed her away, again, like so many times before. He was toxic, poisonous to anyone who tried to get near him. His body carried him to his room, he grabbed his bag and limped back out towards the elevator. He was halfway across the foyer floor when Taub moved over to him hastily.

"House. Got a patient." Taub said quickly.

"I'm going home." he muttered.

"But it's early. We just got this guy with pai-" Taub said looking quite excited.

"I don't care!" he yelled before sighing and walking again. "I'm going home." he said back to him.

Taub was left staring at House as he limped out as quickly as his pain-stricken leg could carry him. He sighed and realised they'd be starting this one by themselves.

-H~H~H-

Cuddy woke up to find her cheeks still stinging and a quilt carefully covering her. She moaned and sat up holding her face in her hands. She looked around to see Wilson sat in the chair at the end of the couch reading and making notes on a file.

"What time is it?" said Cuddy quietly.

"Oh hello. Little after seven I think." he smiled gently.

"I have to go home, I have work to do and..." she muttered as she begun to stand up but dizziness overtook her and she sunk back into the couch.

"Cuddy. I already told everyone you had left for the day for a dinner with a potential donor, House's team have a case and I rescheduled your meeting with Dr. Davidson."Wilsonsmiled again, taking her arm and rubbing it softly.

"Oh. Thank you, Wilson." she whispered. He smiled and moved further towards her, wrapping his arms snugly around her and pulling her flush against him, her body shaking as she begun to cry once again.

"Ssshhh. Calm down." he muttered softly.

"I've never seen him so quiet, Wilson. He just stood there." she said between sobs. "He just came out with it. He said it was easier to chuck me then deal with us. I know he's said things to hurt me but that was the low of the low." she whispered. "I love him, Wilson." she said before sniffing loudly. "I love that sarcastic jerk. And I can't do anything about it!" the tears were worse now, sliding from her eyes so quickly her eyes were blurred and her make-up smudged badly.

"I know you do. But House has done what he thinks was for the best." he said sympathetically.

"But...I...don't want...to move on." she said so quietly it could barely be heard over her hysterical sobs.

"I know, Cuddy." he sighed. "But right now all you can do is be strong and make sure you're both okay." he said as he rubbed her back and pulled her heaving body into his.

"Thank you, Wilson. Thank you for being here, I mean." she smiled weakly.

"Well you looked like you needed a friend." he returned the smile and gave her a hug.

He felt upset that he could no little more than he already had, he was stuck in the middle of his two best friends, trapped in a compromising position he could not escape.

"I did. I mean I do. Thank you." she laughed gently.

"It'll be okay, Cuddy. You're strong, you'll get over this." he said enthusiastically.

"I have to get home." she sighed, wiping her face with a tissue and pocketing several more. "Goodnight, James."

"Goodnight, Lisa." his tone was soft, soothing, as if he was trying to keep them both calm and relaxed, despite the situation.

She didn't say anything else, it wasn't needed. She picked up her bag, noticing Wilsonhad put in her cell, her pager and her keys with a pile of files and work underneath. She gave him one last smile and left the room.

He stumbled into his apartment, throwing his bag down on the floor and limping over to his drinks cabinet, grabbing a bottle of Scotch. He slid the glass over and undid the top, pouring the smooth liquid into the glass. He kept pouring until the glass was full, slamming down the bottle and replacing the lid before tilting the glass back, his throat burning as the liquid slid down swiftly. He gasped as he slammed the glass down, throwing his head forward and taking deep breaths. He stayed completely still for several minutes before picking up both the bottle and glass and limping over to her couch to fall onto it.

How did he just do that? He told Cuddy it was better they stopped seeing each other for no reason than he was scared. He had never admitted he loved her but with the alcohol and pills flowing through his body and that point in time he genuinely thought he did.

_They had first met back in college. House a charming womaniser with the same irresistible smile and deep blue eyes. Cuddy, the same dark-haired beauty, driven, intelligent, funny and caring Cuddy had heard of House, he was notorious and she was convinced he was the one to avoid, until she met him. She had been sat in the library when he sat down next to her thrusting his hand out and stating his name casually. Cuddy had smiled and carried on reading her notes, saying her name and doing her best to ignore him._

_"Lisa, that's not very nice. I'm trying to be pleasant and you're blowing me off."_

_"Yes I am, and don't think for one moment that's a euphemism for anything." she smirked._

_"God, she's cute." thought House; she's funny and that body, oof._

_"If you don't mind, I'm trying to study."_

_"Yes I can see that but you have to have a break sometime." he smiled._

_"When I need a break I'll have one, thanks."_

_"Well there's a big party tonight at the bar down the road, 'Ricky's', you should come."_

_"Well thank you for the invite. We'll see." she smiled again, nodding and looking into his eyes._

_"Hope I see you there." he said standing up leaning towards her. "See you later Lisa." he winked._

He uncapped the bottle and drank it back straight this time, gulping for air after he moved the neck of the glass away. His eyes were alive, a combination of the drink, Vicodin but mostly her, her body, her scent, her shape.

_Their lips were on each other, her breasts pressed against his chest, her body glistening with sweat, her hair damp and loose, falling around her shoulders. His hands were on her hips, pulling her into him as she pulled off his shirt and pulled off his jeans. He tripped out off them, pushing them both into his room, falling onto the mattress, their bodies constantly touching. He could feel the goose bumps all over his body as she rubbed up against him, their almost entirely naked sweat-soaked bodies fighting for the relief they both wanted so badly. He reached behind her, unclasping her bra and stripping it over her, her breasts springing free, her nipples were aching to be touched and licked, caressed by his mouth. He obliged, taking one into his mouths, his tongue rubbing it and his teeth grazing it gently. She moaned, holding his body closer to hers feeling his hardened cock pressing onto her pelvis. There was only their underwear between them now as she pulled off her panties she gasped and slid his down expertly before widened her legs inviting him in. His fingers sought the damp between her legs, teasing and torturing until he knew he could make the blessed move they were both craving. He didn't need to be told twice, he grasped her hips before pushing into her in one motion she screamed out in ecstasy and he began moving in her, her wet tightness hugging him perfectly, as if they were made for each other._

He shook his head trying to forget what reaction she had on her, his pants were bulging now, the thought of her body rocking on top of his, her head thrown back with her eyes closed, her mouth parted slightly as she ran her hand through her hair. He gritted his teeth trying to rid his mind of the image but he couldn't, all he could think of was her, every movement, every caress, every touch was electric, intoxicating, and dangerous.

He grunted trying to forget her. But he couldn't. She had found her way into his mind and he could do only so much, undoing his button and sliding down his zipper he pretended it was her hand holding him, imagining her was all he could do, she had gone and all that was left was his fantasies, and once, the real thing, that was still circling his mind.

-H~H~H-

It was quiet in the hospital, it was rather late and the Clinic was empty. The ER was unusually quiet as it was a weekday and there were only a couple of people milling around the foyer. She moved through quickly, avoiding anyone's gaze. Her face was red and her mascara smeared around her eyes.

She was secretly happy there was no-one around, the last thing she needed was more gossip and rumours about her current state of mind. She rarely cried at work and few people were aware, that was how she wanted it to remain. She was the Dean, a tough, smart, sassy woman with respect and authority, all the staff adored her and she was one of the main reasons the hospital was so well ranked. No-one would forget that, how could they?

She thought back to the Board meeting, she had threatened her resignation vaguely but House had knew she would and already had. How was it he knew her so well? He knew what she would say and do before anyone else did, even herself occasionally, his mind, sharp and quick, the smartest doctor in the hospital but he couldn't understand that she loved him.

She reached her car, pulling open the door and sliding him, her bag haphazardly thrown onto the passenger seat on top of the pulled out of the parking lot and finally found herself driving the route home, it was getting dark now, the sun throwing pinks and oranges across the cerulean sky. Several streaks of cloud were smeared across the blue, the light bouncing off them. The image was heavenly but she didn't notice it's beauty, she was too distracted.

She pulled into her drive and the engine died slowly, reaching over for her bag and paperwork before she exited her car slowly. She was tired, not just physically, she was mentally and emotionally drained. Pulling out her keys from her bag she tucked it under her arm with the files, one hand turning the key, the other turning the handle. She walked into her house, the only sound being her heels hitting the wooden floor before the door slammed shut loudly, the sound echoing through her empty house. It was only her. No House. NoWilson. She was entirely alone.

She walked into her kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out a bottle of wine she had stashed. She searched through the cutlery drawer for a corkscrew. Discovering it she pulled it out and tore off the wrapper from the neck of the bottle. The cork came out easily and she reached for a large glass from the cupboard above her head, placing it down before filling it to the brim with the dark red drink. It was strong and she could smell the alcohol as she lifted the glass to her lips and took a large mouthful.

She picked up both the bottle and the glass walking into her lounge and flopping onto the couch. She absentmindedly picked up the remote and turned on the television, the sound filled the room but she still felt more alone than she ever had before.

-H~H~H-

He first realised that he was awake when he could feel a dull ache in his leg, but when he tried to move it, a sharp pain shot through it. He gasped and gripped his thigh, kneading his knuckles into the damaged flesh. It was not only the pain in his leg that was bothering him, his stomach was churning, his head was throbbing and his entire body was shaking. The mixture of pills, booze and pain was affecting him tremendously and he could do only one thing, he stretched his arm out grabbing some Vicodin from the table where the bottle was lying, the pills having abandoned it, scattered along the smooth wooden surface. Edging his body back into the couch he threw back the pills, gulping them down violently. He closed his eyes and laid back along the cushions, wishing the pain would leave him, that he could drift to a place where he could forget the last few days, especially when he had hurt her, the woman he cared so much for, he had abandoned her, when they needed each other most. His eyelids fluttered and his head lolled to his left, the pills and booze, and lack of sleep, letting him drift off, but the place not being calm, it was dark and it was cold, and he was alone.

-H~H~H-


	21. Fear and Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, upsetting though it is.

Summary: Huddy. One moment in PPTH begins to change everything. House and Cuddy both learn things about each other. What will happen as a result? Drama, Romance, Hurt, Angst, Smut.

Rating: MA - language, adult themes, adult content.

A/N: Like ham and cheese, I'm on a roll...

Chapter 21: Fear and Pain

Cuddy's eyes opened wearily, her head was pounding and the shoulder she was lying on was aching horribly. She realised she had fallen asleep on the sofa, there were tissues scattered all over the surface of her coffee table and the floor. The two empty wine bottles and empty glass were resting in front of her too. She sat up slowly, her hands moving over her face, her forefingers rubbing her forehead slowly in a vain attempt to soothe away the throbbing pain the alcohol had caused.

She looked across at the window and the thin stream of sunlight pierced her eyesight, she blinked several times in surprise. She didn't know what time it was, glancing at the clock above the television she gasped, it was nine already and she needed to shower and get dressed. She would have to lie about having an unscheduled breakfast meeting.

She jumped up, walking out of the room hastily to her bathroom. Pushing open the door and reaching into the shower to turn the faucet she moved over to the sink to let the water heat up. She brushed her teeth quickly before undressing. She had stayed in her work clothes last night, her jacket and blouse were now creased and her skirt and rumpled and risen up her legs. Unclasping her bra and sliding it off she took off her underwear and stepped under the cascade of hot water. It was refreshing and awakening, lathering her hair and washing her body she blindly reached for a towel and pulled it loosely around her body.

She stepped out, her body shivering as the cool air outside the shower hitting her suddenly. Toweling her body dry and turning to inspect her face in the mirror she was startled to hear the door open and a man's figure appear in the doorway. Cuddy emitted a scream and her hand caught the towel in time to hang over her front, her back left completely exposed to the mirror.

"I'm sorry!" said the voice, her face froze at the realization that she recognised the manly voice.

"Wilson?" said Cuddy, a smile starting to form on her face.

"I'm sorry, I just came to see you." he smirked, she was in a towel and the double meaning did not escape her notice.

"Okay, give me a minute and I'll come out." she said calmly.

"Okay." he turned to leave before calling back to her, "Nice ass by the way." he said before closing the door leaving Cuddy smiling and a slight blush arising to her cheeks, realising he had seen in the mirror.

Moments later she emerged, her hair in one towel, her body modestly covered by another.

"So why are you here?" she said her voice going high and an inquisitive look on her face.

"When I went to your office and Michelle said you weren't in yet but there was no scheduled meeting she knew off, that and everything with House, I thought maybe you might..."

"I can safely say I won't kill myself over him, Wilson, I intend to move on with my life, it was a fling, nothing more." she spoke defiantly but with a caring look. "But thank you for caring."

"I know he can be an ass, and I know he hurt you, I just wanted to make sure you were okay, that was all."

"I am, I'm fine. I...just need to get to work." she sighed at the idea of moving on, both doctors knew she didn't want to but with House resigned that he wasn't deserving of her love, that was going to have to happen, but it bothered Cuddy when Wilson's words from yesterday came back to haunt her.

"What did you mean when you said 'But you have to change things'?" her head was cocked and she looked on expectantly.

"Nothing, I just mean, show him what he's missing, be strong, that kind of thing." he said smiling, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Oh I see." she said nodding. "Okay, I definitely need to get ready now."

"Okay...I'll see you later." he nodded and with a small smiled he turned and walked out of the room.

The door shut behind him and she walked over to her dressing table, staring into the mirror she picked up her hairdryer and flicked the switch on to emit a loud noise and a blast of hot air, snapping her from her trance, to start getting ready for the first day she dreaded since she started working at PPTH.

-H~H~H-

Wilson had been in work for a while now, he had yet to speak to House about his poorly handled break-up with Cuddy. He decided that a stern talk would be necessary so he made his way towards House's office. Strolling into the conference room where House's team were sat talking.

"Your much-loved boss, where is he?" he said cheerily.

"Dunno." muttered Foreman.

"He's not in yet?" although it wasn't late, House was not usually this late. That coupled with yesterday made Wilson worry, House was self-destructive and in the past when things had gone wrong he had ended up drunk and high. "Probably just late, if you haven't got a case, he'll be pushing his luck with Cuddy I suspect." he was trying to cover for both of them, the last thing anyone needed was the two of them at each other's throats once again, and if it was possible, more than before.

-H~H~H-

Cuddy almost ran through the doors to the hospital. It was already ten o'clock, she needed the time to relax this morning, it took even more precision to apply her make-up so she could cover the red patches around her eyes. She was wearing a skirt again today, her blouse tight in the right places and a light three-quarter length sleeved jacket.

She smiled as she walked past the Nurse's station, picking up the files left for her. She reached her office and found it unlocked for her, Michelle sat at her desk guarding the doors. Cuddy was stood behind her desk taking off her jacket as she read over the sheets that had been left on her desk. She looked up to see Michelle walking over to her.

"Anything you need, Dr. Cuddy?" she asked politely.

"No, thank you. Any calls this morning while I was out?"

"Yes they're on your desk. Dr. Wilson also asked me to tell you that Dr. House is not in yet today. He also said to mention that he thinks Dr. House may need you to visit him."

Cuddy looked up and squinted, she couldn't figure out what Michelle knew.

"Is that everything?" Michelle continued.

"Yes, thank you, Michelle." she knew she had hired her for a reason; her discretion was second to none. Cuddy had a feeling that Michelle knew more than she was letting on.

A loud noise, that sounded like a man clearing their throat interrupted Cuddy's solitary thought. She gazed up to see Mark Paterson the other side of her desk, peering down at her.

"Good morning, Dr. Cuddy." he smirked at her.

"Good morning." she said icily, his boasting and arrogance was irritating the majority of the time, let alone as soon as she had arrived, matched with yesterday's events.

"It was very busy when I arrived this morning, eight o'clock and the Clinic was over-flowing." his mention of the time had not escaped Cuddy's notice. He was trying to nag at her late arrival, but she wasn't going to rise to the man.

"There's a mother and baby day, vaccinations, check-ups, shots and so on. Started early to cause as little disruption as possible to the other patients." she was using a business like tone deliberately.

"You started it up this morning then?" he was doing exactly what she thought he would do, he knew she hadn't been there, his was his way of finding out why.

"Actually, I had a breakfast this morning which ended late. I've only just arrived, but I assure you my staff is trained well, enough so that they can manage themselves for less than two hours."

"I see. Important donor I assume." he said with his eyes narrowing.

"Oh yes." she nodded.

"Well, good, glad to hear it, I would hate to think you were managing personal affairs on hospital time." he tutted with a small smile, it was supposed to be funny but he was ultimately telling her the truth, he doubted her motives sometimes and it had been made clear on several occasions.

"Oh, of course." her smile was as fake as his motive to know where she was.

"Have you seen Dr. House today by the way?" he said sneakily.

"Dr. House is off today, family issue." she lied but he looked skeptical.

"Ah I see." he nodded, his one eyebrow raised with a look of doubt still visible.

-H~H~H-

The phone started ringing during a consult, he picked up to have Michelle asking if he was free, he said to wait and pressed hold before turning to the middle-aged woman in front of him.

"Mrs. Pope, that's it I think, I'll send the forms to you and I'll schedule an appointment in six weeks."

"Thank you, Dr. Wilson." she smiled and left the room rather too slowly for his liking.

As soon as the door was closed he picked up the phone and released hold to answer.

"Wilson?" he heard Cuddy's tentative voice on the other end of the line.

"You got my message." he said quietly.

"Yes...I did." she had paused, that meant she had realised he was right and she knew he had to go there.

"I think I'm going to check in on him. I mean it's almost eleven and he's not here, and after yesterday..." his voice trailed off and he sighed, "I just don't want him doing anything stupid."

"I'll cancel my Clinic hours, meet you down here in ten." and with that quick note, she hung up.

He grabbed his keys and picked up his suit jacket, hanging it over his arm. Making sure both his pager and cell were in his pocket he walked out, locking the door behind him. Never in his job there had he gotten down to the foyer so quickly.

-H~H~H-

She was already set to leave, picking up her jacket aswell she nodded to Michelle and walked into the foyer. It had calmed down but it was still busy, family and friends visiting, patients wandering to offices and the Clinic, staff in scrubs, suits, lab coats, the cleaner mopping up an unfortunate incident of food poisoning.

There in the middle of the foyer wasWilson, his light brown hair shining and his jacket untidily shrugged on, she smiled and they walked towards the door together. However, up on the balcony was Mark Paterson, watching the two friends leave hastily, and in his mind with a supposedly secret destination, but the person involved, he suspected, would not be a surprise.

-H~H~H-

The car was quiet; the only sound was the dull hum of the engine and the sounds of the traffic around them. Wilson and Cuddy sat in silence, occasionally stealing a glance at each other. Wilson cleared his throat several times as if he wanted to say something but no other sound came out of his mouth. On the fourth noise Cuddy let out a small laugh.

"What?" said Wilson innocently, keeping his eyes on the road.

"You're making those noises again." smirked Cuddy, looking across at him for a brief moment. "The kind when you want to say something."

"Are you really going to move on?" said Wilson quietly. Cuddy stayed still. Her eyes were focused on the view outside, her arm was on the door-side rest and she moved her elbow in order to rest her chin on her folded knuckles. Wilson spoke quietly again.

"You share a long history and after this 'brief' time of your feelings being uncovered it mean you're vulnerable."

"I have to. It's clear that he doesn't want to be with anyone, he wants to stay as the sad, lonely genius who pushes away anyone who tries to help or cares about him."

"He wasn't always like that though; you've known a different him."

"When I first met him, he wasn't that different. He was sarcastic, witty, still as smart, determined, and self-opinionated, he drove me insane." she laughed softly. "He wasn't as bitter, before his leg he could do more, walk, run, and people see him differently, that's all it is." she waited several seconds before speaking again. This time it was softer, her voice full of sadness and there was even what sounded like a hint of regret.

"You think he's okay?"

Wilson couldn't speak, his mouth had dried up, his throat was sore and his knuckles were turning white with the grip he was using on the steering wheel. All he could do was look over and flash a small smile before looking back at the road in front of him.

The rest of the journey was uneventful; reaching House's road Wilson pulled up to the curb and turned off the engine. For several seconds they both just sat looking up at his apartment before undoing their belts and getting out of the car. They both hurried across the road, not because of oncoming traffic but in worry. The closer they drew near to where House supposedly was, the more anxious they were both beginning to feel.

Reaching House's apartment door, Wilson knocked loudly and waited for a response, but it was quiet. He turned to look at Cuddy and raised his eyebrows, pulling out his key and pushing it into the lock.

The darkness was the first thing they both noticed. The curtains were closed and there was a light glow coming from the television. Cuddy walked pastWilsonslowly, looking around, then she spotted the evidence of the consequence of his actions.

House was lying on the sofa, his skin was white, he had been sick on the floor and all over the coffee table were bottles of drink and Vicodin, spilt everywhere in his need to take some.

She ran over, taking his head in her heads, yelling Wilson's name. Her head was spinning and her heart was beating so fast she thought she was going to explode. She could feel herself trembling as she checked his pulse and put her hand to his forehead to check his temperature. He came out of the kitchen and walked over to kneel next to Cuddy.

"House, what have you done?" he sighed.

"Get a cold flannel." said Cuddy quickly.

Wilson left her with her hand caressing his cheek and the other hand holding his. She gazed upon the man she loved, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. She ignored them and shook her head.

"House...why?" she thought it was so quiet he wouldn't have heard but he did. He began to stir and swallowed slowly, taking large gulps of air and licking his lips.

"Cuddy..." he groaned.

"House. Thank God!" she said, a smile coming to her face. "What have you done?"

"I couldn't take it...it hurt...I..." his head lolled to the side again and the tears began flowing heavier than before. Wilson returned to the couch with the cloth and watched House drift into unconsciousness again.

"We have to get him to the hospital." he said gently, taking her hands off him and lifting his body to sit in order for him for both of them to lift him under the arms.

-H~H~H-

Having bundled House out of his apartment and into Wilson's car, House was now lying across the back seats with his head on Cuddy's lap. His eyes were fluttering and his lips were set in a grim line, his teeth grinding due to the pain and frustration he could not rid his body of.

Before she had realised it, they had arrived at the hospital. She lifted his head of her lap and pushed him forward to Wilson who had opened the door ready to lift him out. Standing either side of them they push dragged him towards the main doors. Despite being conscious he was far from co-operative, his stumbled and walked awkwardly, several times, almost dragging Cuddy to the floor.

Despite using the side entrance, making their way through the building they received many awkward looks. Nurses and other doctors saw House unable to stand unassisted and he appeared to be high or drunk, or both. Cuddy ignored everyone, she did not need more lectures on his behaviour, and dealing with him right now was the most important thing. If she couldn't help him she would never forgive herself despite hating him for hours yesterday after his insensitive speech regarding their relationship.

The group of three managed to get to the ER where Cameron spotted them. Her jaw dropped and she moved over to them quickly, assisting to put him onto a bed. He was verging on falling unconscious again and started moaning and clutching his leg, writhing and gritting his teeth, his face scrunched up with deep lines showing.

"What's he done?" she said quietly.

"Pills and drink by the looks of it." saidWilson.

"I'll get him up to a ward as soon as possible." she said, picking up the phone at the nearest desk and dialing the ward number.

Wilson and Cuddy stood in silence, waiting for Cameron to tell them it was okay to send him up.

"It's fine. Take him up now."

Wilson nodded and fetched a wheelchair from the end of the room. Cameron moved over to House, checking his eyes and pulse again, before turning back to Cuddy.

"He needs to have a drip, some pain relief and fluids." she said with a serious 'doctor' face.

But Cuddy simply stood at the end of the bed, staring at him. Her eyes were still glossy and it was clear she had been crying although Cameron didn't want to point that out. She was unsure what had gone in the last twenty-four hours but by the looks of both doctors, it wasn't good.

-H~H~H-


	22. Voices and Not Talking

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, upsetting though it is.

Summary: Huddy. One moment in PPTH begins to change everything. House and Cuddy both learn things about each other. What will happen as a result? Drama, Romance, Hurt, Angst, Smut.

Rating: MA - language, adult themes, adult content.

A/N: A difficult conversation to write aswell...

Chapter 22: Voices and Not Talking

House had been settled in his hospital bed for several hours now. He was in the bed on the end of a row of six, hooked onto an IV drip, a monitor and a morphine drip. His face was screwed up, his fingers clenched and his brow sweating; he looked severely unwell.

Cuddy was watching him from a distance, she was leant against the wall with her arms folded across her chest and her brow was furrowed. It was obvious to her that he was in pain, as good a liar as he could be, his face and his sweating gave away that his body was suffering.

She was suffering aswell in truth, she was heartbroken. His words were echoing through her mind, that it was easier to give up on 'them' then work through it, that it was easier to leave than to love.

Her head was yelling at her to hate him, to make him suffer, but her nature and her heart couldn't do that. She took a deep breath, stood up straight and walked to where he was lying.

He opened his eyes and turned his head when he heard her heels on the linoleum floor. He glanced at her quickly before closing his eyes again and pretending he was anywhere but in the hospital with her approaching his bed.

She walked gracefully and silently sat down in the chair next to his side. He had turned away and now his back was facing her, he was demonstrating that he didn't want her there but she refused to give up.

She placed her hands delicately in her lap, rubbing her fingers and clearing her throat.

"Seems you have a sore throat, you should go before you pass on your germs." there was no humour left in his voice, it was cold and harsh.

"House, please..." she said softly.

"What do you want Cuddy?" he said quickly.

"I just want to talk to you." she said honestly.

"I don't have anything to say." his tone had changed, it was quieter, softer, as if he was hiding something he desperately wanted to reveal.

"I find that hard to believe." she quipped lightly.

But House remained silent, he didn't turn over, he didn't speak, he just lay there, wishing she would leave so he didn't have to hear or see how hurt she was.

"House, _please_ talk to me." she whispered.

"And say what?" he said turning over to lie on his back.

"I think something along the lines of an explanation would suffice." her voice was growing in volume and she was leaning forward in her chair, her arms steadying her weight either side.

He noticed that her eyes were red and her skin had lost its usual glow. She looked tired and worn, as if her emotions had taken everything out of her.

"See even you don't know what I should say, this is a good time to end this lack of a conversation you trying to force me to have." he closed his eyes and sighed.

"You never even cared." she whispered, "I was an easy target, I finally surpassed to your 'charm'" she used a mocking tone of voice. "and now you've had your fun. You can go to hell." the last phrase was uttered with an increasingly menacing edge to her voice.

"C an you please up my morphine, this is barely taking the edge of." he grunted.

That did it. All she wanted was a conversation but coming from House, apparently that was too much. She should have known. She was angry, she was hurt and she wanted to make him suffer, more than humanly possible. All the patience, affection, tolerance and admiration for this man had given her nothing but a broken heart.

"You know this conversation was more of an opportunity to let you apologise, especially after what you've done." she hissed. "And no I will not up your morphine, you're at the highest dose already." she stood up and brushed down the front of her shirt.

"So you're going to punish me by making me lie here in pain?" he said grimly.

"You've lived with it before." she said simply and turned away.

He paused and stared after her for a second, he couldn't believe how harsh she could be, despite her passion, her kindness, she knew how to hurt him. It was retaliation, a form of revenge for how much he had hurt her, and he knew it was deserved.

"You're making me suffer." whispered House. "Because what I did to you."

She sharply turned back and walked right up to his bed, her body inches from hers as she spoke out her anger. "Damn right, House. You evil bastard, you deserve to be in pain, once you're discharged feel free to leave. Until further notice." her tone was cold, icy, and full of pain and aggression she wished she could rid herself of.

"You're firing me?" House uttered a short laugh that sounded like a grunt.

"Damn right. Take your drugs, make comments about the nurses, be annoying and difficult, pack up your tennis balls, your porn, your stupid amp. And leave. As soon as possible." she hissed at him, her face inches from his.

Her cheeks had turned red and her eyes were blazing with the intensity of her emotions that were pouring out of her. Her heart pounding, she could feel the anger boiling inside of her, ready to explode like a gas bottle next to a match.

"You think this will make you feel better?" he said, his eyes avoiding hers by looking down at his lap.

"I don't know. But it beats having you here everyday when I loathe your very being." she snarled back, her fists were clenched and the beads of sweat were forming in her palms.

"Fine. I'll expect my final paycheck by the end of the week and in just a few days I'll be gone. Is that enough?" he said, his voice still full of hurt and bitter feeling. His eyes were dark and his fists were clenched to the bed sheets.

"More than enough, House."

She didn't say goodbye. She couldn't. Her throat was burning and her entire body ached of him. She craved the playful banter, his sharp wit, his smarts, his creativity and most of all, his passion. She was complete when she was with him but trying to talk about anything was like having a pink elephant in the room that was forbidden from being discussed.

House remained silent, there were no words left for him to say, he didn't _want _to say goodbye. Uttering those words was like admitting defeat. It was a surrender. It was an admission that they were apart and apart for good. He didn't want that, and this was the first time he had admitted that.

Cuddy had said all she thought was needed. The words, 'I forgive you' or 'I love you' did not seem right but even though her heart was screaming at her to say them, she could not. She almost ran, her eyes burning with the tears ready to fall uncontrollably down her soft skin.

-H~H~H-


End file.
